Those Summer Days
by Amrywiol
Summary: "In every girl's life there's a boy she'll never forget and a summer where it all began."
1. New Beginnings

_**Author's note**_ _: I read somewhere that, when S3 was in development, Andy Bobrow pitched to Dan Harmon the idea that Jeff and Annie hooked up over the summer after S2 ended and that this idea actually got quite far before Dan nixed it. This is my take on it._

Chapter 1 - New Beginnings

"We're like an old married couple," Britta said.

Jeff paused in the act of raising his Scotch to his lips. "And how exactly do you work that out?"

"Think about it," Britta said, waving her vodka for emphasis. "We go out, we fight, we gossip about our friends and the thought of sex bores us."

"The thought of sex _with each other_ bores us," Jeff said.

"Exactly!" Britta replied, pointing her glass at him for emphasis. Jeff frowned – he thought he'd refuted her point, but after thinking for a moment he shrugged and nodded. It had been three weeks since they had decided to stop sleeping together and a week since the end of their sophomore year and with barely a pause they had resumed their usual lifestyle of meeting up once or twice a week to drink too much and snark, as though neither of them missed the sex.

Jeff grinned suddenly. "So does this mean you're going to go all 'Mrs Robinson' on us and set out to seduce some barely legal Dustin Hoffman type to prove how hot you still are?"

Britta scowled at him. "No more than you're going to go all Kevin Spacey on us and set out to seduce some barely legal American Beauty to prove you've still got the moves."

Jeff's good humour vanished. "We had this out the same week we stopped sleeping together – I'm not interested in Annie that way." He scowled at Britta.

Britta suddenly sat bolt upright with a broad grin on her face. "Woah! Freudian slip, much? Nobody even mentioned Annie, mister!"

 _Where the hell did that come from?_ Jeff thought to himself, scowling at his glass as if that was the answer to his question. "Bite me Britta," he said instead. "There's no-one else we know who fits that description and you know it." Even to himself, the answer sounded weak.

Surprisingly, Britta didn't pursue it. "Talking about Annie -" the segue was so abrupt that Jeff, in his Scotch fuelled befuddlement, found himself wondering if she had steered the conversation this way somehow. "I met her at the Mall yesterday."

"I thought you guys weren't doing that anymore."

"We-we-" Britta hiccuped. "We aren't, so I was surprised when she called me and asked me if I was free. Anyway -" Britta paused to take another sip of her drink "-she really wanted to talk. To a female friend."

"And she chose _you?"_

"Jag," Britta replied bluntly. "It's not like she has much of a choice - Shirley's busy with her baby and there's nobody else she knows anything like as well." She paused for a moment. "She's feeling pretty low, Jeff."

" _Annie_? Why? She's always sickeningly happy and positive!"

"Oh, let's see-" Britta's tone turned sarcastic as her memory flashed back to the day before.

 _("What's wrong with men at Greendale, Britta?" Annie had said._

" _We've only got eight hours until the Mall closes, Annie -"_

 _Annie didn't let Britta finish. "I mean - look at me!" She waved her hands past her face, down her torso and back again to emphasise her point. "I'm cute, right? Some might even say I'm adorable!" She looked more crazy than anything else at the moment, but Britta wasn't going to say that._

 _Annie was on a roll. "And yet the sum total of my romantic history here is Vaughn, who went to Delaware to get away from me, and Rich - who chuckled when I asked him out, patted me on the head and said I would be happier with someone my own age! And that's it - zip, zilch, nada! Not even a Valentine's day card from anyone else, forget about an actual date!"_

" _What about Jeff?" Britta said, somewhat nervously._

 _Annie looked defensive. "I didn't want to mention him because - well, you know…" She smiled apologetically at her blonde friend._

" _Trust me - you don't have to worry about my feelings where Jeff Winger is concerned!" Britta said firmly._

 _Annie bounced slightly as she nodded and worked up a head of steam. "He was so traumatised by kissing me he wouldn't even talk to me for three months! And then he spends most of the year all googly eyes and going crazy when I even looked at another guy, and then when I called him on it..." Annie had gone from defiant to slightly sad._

" _The man's a pig, Annie - he doesn't deserve to have a girl like you upset over him." Weirdly, Britta was feeling sympathetic. Annie's sadness was contagious._

" _What about you Britta?" Annie suddenly said._

 _Britta snorted. "Oh, trust me - I never let *feelings* get anywhere near me where he was concerned! I was using him for sex, that's all!" She raised her chin defiantly._

" _You're so strong, Britta." Annie said with a sad smile. "And yet when things weren't weird he was a really good friend, you know? Is it wrong to still want that?")_

"She has been asked out on precisely zero dates since Vaughn left, the one time she asked a guy out he said she was too immature and walked away, the guy she's been crushing hard on for most of the past two years shot her down in a pretty damn public and brutal way-" Britta recounted her recollection of events with the invincible confidence of the more-than-slightly drunk.

"Hey - I didn't have a great day either! And she challenged me in public, she can't complain if the answer was in public!"

Britta glared at him. "There are ways of letting a girl down gently Jeff, and then there's what you did." Jeff looked as though he wanted to interrupt, Britta wouldn't let him. "And then to cap it all, she got burned by two guys on the same day during paintball."

"Who?" Jeff was sitting upright and paying very close attention indeed by this point.

"First she thought she had made a real connection with that sexy Black Rider-"

"He really wasn't very good looking," Jeff grumbled. Britta ignored him.

"Only for him to turn his back on her and walk out as soon as he was shot without so much as a 'here's my number, call me'."

"She dodged a bullet there," Jeff grumbled. "He was probably gay, as well as ugly. Who was the other guy?"

"Abed."

" _Abed?_ What the hell did he do?"Jeff could feel his anger rising. _I'm not jealous! It's just -_

"The same thing you did last year," Britta was glaring at him. "He kissed her - it was a really good kiss apparently - and turned around and said it didn't mean anything. It was Han Solo kissing Princess Leia or something, not Abed kissing Annie. It didn't mean anything, and he has not the slightest interest in seeing if it could go anywhere."

"I'm not surprised, he's already got a girlfriend." Jeff muttered, still trying to process the news. _Abed kissed Annie!_

Britta rolled her eyes - she knew perfectly well Jeff was talking about Troy and refused to be deflected. _Aaah, vodka…_

 _(Annie sat upright in her seat with a defiant expression on her face. "I've made a decision Britta - I'm not going to have anything more to do with Greendale men! I'll get a summer job and meet a nice, normal guy who will know how lucky he is to date me and come back to school in the Fall a grown woman in control of her life and with a mature, healthy relationship!" She nodded decisively. "Yeah!")_

"Annie's feeling pretty rejected Jeff. It's not nice to see her so sad." Britta was fairly sure she was remembering - _damn this glass is empty!_

"That sucks, Britta - but what do you expect me to do about it?"

She sighed, put her glass on the counter and signalled the bartender. "Just talk to her dumbass. Tell her she's valued or something. I don't know why but she still seems to care what you think about her."

Jeff went thoughtful for a moment. "I'll see what I can do," he mumbled.

XXXXXX

(Greendale office of Workplace Solutions Ltd, earlier that day)

Annie was feeling desperate. She had signed up to the temp agency in the last week of the Spring Semester, thinking some casual work would keep her occupied during the holiday and bring in some money to top up her rapidly dwindling savings, but the need had become desperate in the aftermath of the paintball disaster. It wasn't just the rejection by two guys on the same day (one of whom was yet another friend who had kissed her on the last day of school and walked away without a backward glance – _seriously, am I THAT bad a kisser?_ ) but the fact that her costume was completely ruined, meaning she didn't just lose the security deposit she'd placed with the hire shop but had to find another hundred and fifty dollars to replace it. Finding a job quickly had therefore moved from a means to stay active and build up her savings to a means of avoiding having to choose between eating and paying rent (her landlord had started hinting there were other ways of paying rent than with cash, but another reason to find a job was to avoid finding out just what he had in mind).

She had been going to the agency every day as soon as they opened to see if they had anything for her, but she'd had no luck until today.

"Miss Edison?" The stern faced lady behind the desk said. "We have something for you." Annie yelped happily and bounced out of her seat, almost running over to the other woman. Her sudden optimism vanished however when she read the notice that was handed to her.

"Oh no – I can't work for them! Do you have anything else?"

The other woman's face went from stern to actively disapproving. "Hamish, Hamish and Hamlin are one of our best clients. Unless you have a compelling reason to refuse the offer you will go to the end of the waiting list. A second refusal and we will remove you from our books. Do you have a compelling reason?" Her voice acquired a sarcastic note.

 _I chloroformed one of their janitors and helped hack their IT system! They'll probably have me arrested if I set foot in the building again!_ "Erm, they fired a friend of mine?" she nervously said instead.

The other woman wasn't impressed. "Do you want the job or not?" Annie sighed and took the note.

XXXXXX

(Monday morning)

Annie paused as she crossed the small plaza in front of the law firm's building and sat down on a bench. She eased off the tennis shoes she was wearing and replaced them with the heels in her bag – she only had one pair, and she was not prepared to risk them out on city streets more than necessary – then rose, straightened her jacket and walked through the door, painfully feeling the contrast between the thrift store suit she'd spent fifty dollars she couldn't afford on and the designer gear everybody else was wearing.

The receptionist took one look at her, scanned the letter from the temp agency and sent Annie up to Human Resources on the third floor, where she was issued with a temporary pass and told to report to Simon O'Mara in Archives, in the basement.

XXXXXX

Annie took one last look at the door in front of her -

Hamish Hamish & Hamlin

ARCHIVES

\- and knocked.

" _Come in!"_ A cheery sounding voice called from the other side. Annie took a deep breath and stepped through.

"Hi, I'm Annie Edison. I'm-"

"You must be the temp I was promised!" The speaker was a young man, maybe six or seven years older than Annie, with ridiculously good hair - _almost as good as Jeff's -_ and a brilliant white smile which caused his cheeks to dimple in a _very_ interesting way and which he turned on Annie as he grabbed her hand and shook it. She couldn't help noticing how strong he was.

"Simon O'Mara, and I'm really glad to see you!" he said, still smiling as he ushered her deeper into the room with his spare hand hovering over the small of her back.

Annie found herself returning his smile. _It looks like my luck is changing,_ she thought to herself.

XXXXXX

(Wednesday)

"Tango, heeeeeyyyyy!" Alan strolled up to Jeff's desk with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Good morning Alan." Jeff bared his teeth at him. "What can I do for you?"

Alan parked himself on the corner of Jeff's desk so as to look down on him - ever since Jeff had taken up Ted's offer to do consultancy work to keep his skills and contacts current Alan had rarely missed an opportunity to rub in the difference between his and Jeff's status by inflicting a series of petty humiliations in the form of jobs well below Jeff's skill and experience level while pretending to be the best of friends. _No good deed goes unpunished_ Jeff thought, remembering that Alan owed his partnership to Jeff persuading Ted. _What's he going to get me to do now?_

Alan looked around as though preparing to share a vitally important secret. "A hot new temp has started working in Archives. I need you to go down and soften her up for me," he whispered.

"She shot you down in flames, huh?" Jeff said at a normal speaking volume, with a hint of a genuine smile on his face.

"Shh!" Alan looked around with a panicked expression on his face. "Let's just say we didn't get off to the best start. I need you to go down there, work your Winger magic and get her panting with eagerness to see me again." Alan's fake smile slipped. "Unless you're not feeling like a team player, that is."

Jeff sighed inwardly. "She's already met you so I can't promise miracles-" Jeff couldn't resist the dig "-but I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Tango," Alan's fake smile was back. "And don't think of claiming her for yourself - remember I saw her first!" He got up, slapped Jeff's shoulder in a way that could have been mistaken for friendly, and walked off. _He doesn't even care if I succeed or not,_ Jeff thought to himself. _He just likes knowing he can order me around and there's nothing I can do about it._

XXXXXX

"Take five, Annie."

"Thanks Simon," Annie smiled up at him and stretched herself artfully as she turned away from the keyboard and took the coffee her colleague - Annie had difficulty thinking of the good looking and stylishly dressed young man as her boss - was holding out for her. His smile didn't change and nor did his eyes move from her face. _Am I being too subtle?_ Annie wondered. She wasn't sure exactly when she decided that Simon had the potential to be the guy she'd talked to Britta about, but it was probably by the end of the first day. She took a sip of her drink.

"Ooh! This is nice - what is it?"

Simon raised his own cup in a toast as he parked his feet - _designer loafers,_ Annie noted - on the corner of her desk. "Skinny macchiato with hazelnut and toffee syrup. A sweet drink for a sweet girl, or something corny like that," he said with a wink. Annie blushed slightly and lowered her eyes.

"So, how's it going?" he asked.

"I'm halfway through the C's..." Annie was computerising the vast heaps of barely organised files. It was a tedious job that consisted of taking a file out a cabinet, sticking a barcode label on the cover, scanning the barcode into her computer then typing in a handful of details - file number, case name, name of lead attorney, cabinet it was stored in - then returning it the cabinet. Wash, rinse, repeat ad nauseam. Simon seemed fascinated by her progress however.

XXXXXX

Jeff paused for a second, adjusted his trademark cocky grin and turned the handle on the door to the Archives. _Right - let's make sure this girl never wants to talk to Alan again…_

He stepped through, walked up to the reception desk, and -

 _Whoa!_ Jeff's breath was momentarily taken away as he found himself staring at a pert ass clad in a tight grey skirt that had ridden halfway up a pair of trim thighs as the owner of the ass bent over to fetch something out of the bottom drawer of a filing cabinet. Jeff allowed his eyes a leisurely scan downwards past a pair of finely turned, lightly tanned calves to a pair of cute heels, then back up again. _That must be the new temp Alan was talking about -_

"Can I help you?" Jeff turned to the stylishly dressed young man - _that's Tommy Hilfiger, or I'm a blind man -_ who had walked up to the reception desk and greeted him with a professional smile on his face.

Jeff smiled back, equally professionally. "Can I have the casefile for Cavendish vs. Abramowitz, please?" he said, naming an old case at random. _I'll just get rid of this jerk and -_

"Eep!"

Jeff recognised the soft gasp and pivoted on a heel, his smooth smile wiped out by open-mouthed shock. " _Annie?"_ The owner of the pert ass had stood up and turned to face him, with an equally shocked expression on her face. _I was eyeing up Annie! She looks - wow..._

" _Jeff_?"

"What are you doing here?" he forced out. _If I'd kept the promise I'd made to Britta last week, this wouldn't have been a surprise! Damn, look at her… Don't look at her!_

"I've got a summer temp job helping with the filing," she replied. "Why are _you_ here?"

Jeff's mouth went on autopilot as, unable to take his eyes away, he frankly stared at his friend, who looked completely different with no cardigan or ballet flats anywhere to be seen. "I've been consulting here since the party," he said. "I've been working pretty much full time since the summer break started…" Annie flushed slightly under the sudden intensity of Jeff's regard, but didn't back down, or smile at him.

"Do you two know each other?" The third person in the room said.

"We-we go to college together," Annie stammered.

"We took a few classes together," Jeff added, equally shakily. "Do you mind giving us a moment?" He asked, facing Simon.

"I'll go and get your file," Simon said. As he turned away, he mouthed something at Annie, she nodded slightly.

Jeff turned back to face the petite brunette. "You're looking really good Annie," he said, with a soft smile on his face.

Annie's face was closed, defensive, giving away nothing of what she felt. "Thanks Jeff, you too," she said in a tone of voice she might have used to ask if it was raining outside. "Did you really come down here to ask for the file on a case that was closed four years ago?"

"How could you possibly-" Jeff gaped in surprise.

Annie rolled her eyes at him. "I'm computerising the filing system. I did that one earlier this morning. Is that really what you came down for?" She repeated her question.

Jeff shook his head and forced himself to concentrate. "Have you run into Alan Connor?"

Annie scowled. "He came down yesterday afternoon, and tried to hit on me. He was really sleazy about it. Do you know what the really offensive thing was?" Her voice went up in pitch as she got agitated.

Jeff shook his head, and fought down the urge to smile - angry, passionate Annie was an Annie he knew and... cared for. Not like the cold, defensive girl that had greeted his arrival.

"He didn't even recognise me! We were in the same NA group for months and then there was the party last fall, and he still looked at me like a complete stranger!"

"He's probably never spent that much time looking at your face," Jeff said wryly.

Despite herself, Annie cracked a small smile at that. _No Jeff - I'm not going to let you inside my defences again,_ she thought as she wiped it from her face. "Why are you asking about him?"

Jeff couldn't quite meet her eyes. "He asked me to come down and charm you into giving him a second chance."

"And you _agreed_?" Annie sounded shocked.

"I didn't know it was you, Annie! Of course I'm not going to help Alan get his greasy little hands on you!" Jeff's expression went grim. "I was coming down here to warn whoever it was to stay clear of him - I'm done doing favours for that guy."

"So what are you going to do Jeff?"

Jeff smirked at her. "I'll tell him I was charming and eloquent, but you wouldn't budge. If he does come down here anyway…"

Annie rolled her eyes. "I'll give him the same message - don't worry Jeff, I won't jeopardise your reputation for smooth talking."

"I've got your file," Simon had come back. Neither of them had any idea how much he'd heard.

"Oh, thanks." Jeff took the file and signed the register.

His mind was a logjam of things to say. All he could manage was "it was good to see you again Annie, I hope I'll see you around."

"Me too, Jeff." Closed, defensive Annie was back.

Jeff got halfway towards the lift when he stopped, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and cursed softly. Once again remembering the promise he'd made to Britta, he turned back.

"Hey, An-" he stopped suddenly as he looked into the room. Annie's face was glowing as she talked to the too-smartly dressed douchebag. He watched her flick her hair, giggle and turn her Disney eyes on full as he said something with a too perfect smile on his face. Jeff couldn't hear anything that was said over the sound of blood pumping through his veins. He closed the door as he fought to prevent the red mist descending over him and walked away unnoticed. In his rage, he kicked a fire extinguisher and gasped in pain as the metal resisted his blow.

XXXXXX

"That guy's got if for you bad," Simon said as the door closed the first time.

Annie shook her head firmly. "Not Jeff. He's made it _very_ clear he doesn't look at me that way - as far as he's concerned, I'm still the crazy teenage girl he first met two years ago."

Simon gave her a wry smile. "You didn't see him Annie - I did. He was staring at your ass like a man who had been wandering in the desert for a week and had just been offered an ice-cold beer."

" _Simon!"_ Annie gasped as a blush spread across her face. Though she knew they were alone, she quickly looked around to make sure nobody was listening.

Then, with a sigh, she came back to earth. "Anyway, he wouldn't have recognised me from that angle."

Simon raised one eyebrow. "Maybe. But he didn't stop looking after you turned around..."

Annie couldn't stop the corners of her mouth from turning up slightly before she took control of her expression again. It was nice to imagine but that was all, and she'd already wasted enough time and energy on fantasies. "No - he's made it clear that he doesn't want to start anything with me. And _I_ don't want to start anything with a guy who's so conflicted about liking me."

"I think you're misreading him, Annie. Simon cocked his head and looked at her a moment, considering. "But he's going to have to make his mind up soon; a girl like you won't be single for long." He smiled his flawless smile at her.

" _Simon_!" Annie gasped again, as her eyes doubled in size. She smiled back, more than a little nervous - she couldn't remember the last time she'd been complimented like that.

At some point the door opened and closed again. Annie didn't notice.

XXXXXX

"Heeeeyyy, Tango!"

Back in his office upstairs, Jeff had just read the first page of the same document five times and still hadn't absorbed it because he couldn't stop thinking about the look on Annie's face when she was talking to the douchebag with a liking for overpriced and mainstream fashion. He had no patience for this particular interruption.

"I'm busy, Alan," he said, waving the document.

"Psssh!" Alan waved a hand disdainfully. "How did you do down in Archives?"

When Jeff looked up at Alan, his smile was positively vicious. "You're right," he said carefully, "she is hot."

"Yeahh!" Alan was sweating with eagerness.

Jeff adopted an expression of concern. "What did you say to her, Alan? I think I managed to talk her down from filing a sexual harassment suit..." Alan went pale as the cheesy grin was wiped off his face. "But it might be a good idea for you to steer clear of her for a while."

"She's got to be kidding-" Alan's expression had turned into a snarl.

Jeff twisted the knife. "In fact, Sundance, it might be a good idea for you to stay away from all our female coworkers for a while - we can't risk them talking in the ladies' room and launching a class action suit."

Alan snarled wordlessly, turned and walked out. Jeff pointed finger guns at his back and made a shooting motion as he left.

XXXXXX

(Thursday)

"So, is Annie around?" Jeff asked nonchalantly as he signed back in the file he'd borrowed the day previously. He glanced around, looked everywhere he could see from the front desk, with an intensity that belied his casual tone.

"I'm sorry," Simon said. "She's cataloguing the store room, she'll be gone for most of the day."

Jeff sighed. "Can you tell her I asked after her and would like to talk to her when she has a minute?"

Simon's expression was guarded. "I'll pass the message on. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yeah…" Jeff nodded thoughtfully. "Can I take out the Harvard Law Review for June of 2009?" He named the first date that came into this head: the month he was disbarred.

"That'll be Volume 122," Simon said, with a sceptical note to his voice. "Wait here, please."

Jeff tried to look around while he was gone, But Simon was back before he could investigate.

"Here you are," he said as he handed over the leather bound volume. Jeff signed the register slowly and took one last look around before he left. _No sign of her_ , he thought as he walked down the short corridor to the elevator. As he waited for it to arrive he shifted the reference book to under his right arm, took out his phone and started typing a text.

 _ **To: Annie**_

 _ **Tried to talk to you but you were busy. Can I get you lunch? I have good news. J.**_

XXXXXX

Simon waited until he heard the elevator doors close, then - "You can come out now."

Annie stood up from behind the filing cabinet where she'd been hiding.

"You do realise he'll be down here every day until you talk to him, don't you?"

Annie looked desolate. "I know, and there's a part of me that really wants to. It's just, just -" she sniffled suddenly. "One of the reasons for taking this job was to get away from all the Greendale craziness you know, and meet normal decent people?" She sniffled again. "But if I talk to him I'll be letting the crazy back in and that's what I want to get away from!"

 _Yesterday you thought he wasn't interested in you, and today you're pushing him away? You don't know what you want, do you? But you don't look like somebody who thinks she's doing the right thing,_ Simon thought to himself as he saw the misery on Annie's face. He looked at the clock - 11:50 - and came to a decision.

"Come with me," he said. "We'll go to the cafeteria and you'll tell me everything over lunch."

Annie brightened at the suggestion, before her face fell again. "I brought my own..." she pointed at her bag. "And I don't have any change."

Simon rolled his eyes. "Bring it with you - it's the talking that's important."

Annie smiled and nodded and went over to where she'd left her bag, taking a plastic box out of it. She walked over to the door where Simon was waiting.

"My lady," he said as he opened it with a smile and a small bow.

"My -" Annie's face fell again as she stammered to a halt, feeling a brief stab of pain as she recognised an intimacy she had lost. _Or deliberately thrown away?_ She shook the feeling off and forced a smile back onto her face. "Thanks Simon," she said. He furrowed his brow slightly in puzzlement but said nothing as they walked towards the elevator. Unnoticed at the bottom of Annie's bag her phone was flashing to announce an unread message.

XXXXXX

"- And then he said I was reading into things and we haven't really talked about anything personal since." Annie finally wound up with a sigh.

It hadn't taken much to get Annie talking, and for almost half an hour she had been practically monologuing as Simon listened and ate his chicken salad. He'd been largely silent while she talked, only observing with a slight note of concern that her lunch seemed to be just an apple and leftover pasta, and asking the occasional question about her and Jeff.

"You're going to be in the same building all summer, Annie," he said. "You can't keep avoiding him - you should at least try to clear the air."

Annie shook her head. "Believe me, if there's one thing I've learned from Jeff Winger it's that avoiding people is _always_ an option." Annie had meant to sound defiant, but the words came out wistful instead. "And anyway," she added, "I don't want to give him the opportunity to say I'm making it up again."

Simon looked her straight in the eye. "He's trying to talk to you. Letting him won't make you look like you're imagining things."

"Maybe… after I've settled in and had a chance to broaden my horizons." She flashed a smile which she hoped was coquettish.

Simon changed the subject. "So, your first week at H-cubed is almost over, how has it been?"

"Well, the people have been really nice," Annie began, still smiling. "But I'm starting to develop calluses from turning over all those files." She held out her hand to show what she meant.

Simon took hold of her fingertips to bring it closer. "Pshaw - that's nothing. Wait until you've been-"

There was a sudden crashing noise and a shout - " _Hey Buddy! Watch what you're doing!"_ Both of them turned in the same direction at once. While Simon's gaze went to a man on his knees attempting to clear up a spilled meal, Annie saw Jeff standing over him with a stunned expression, his eyes locked on her hand where Simon was holding it.

Annie glared at him until he met her eyes. _Yes, Jeff - I've met a cute guy who likes me! You've got no right to be jealous - you told me it was all in my mind, so live with it!_

Jeff nodded slightly as though reading her mind, turned and walked out of the cafeteria.

Watching him leave, Annie felt a prickling at the corner of her eyes as though they were trying to betray her. She didn't notice she was still holding Simon's hand until he slipped it out of her grasp.

"Shall we go back to work?" he asked softly.

Annie nodded, eyes still fixed on the door Jeff had left through.

XXXXXX

That afternoon, she was grateful for the tedious and repetitive nature of her work. Annie wouldn't have been able to concentrate on anything more complicated, as thoughts and memories chased each other around her mind. She liked Simon (she could _really_ like him…). But the expression on Jeff's face had been heartbreaking. But it was his own fault for disavowing any feelings for her. She really didn't want to hurt him, but she was entitled to get on with her own life, wasn't she? Simon was sympathetic and complementary and he seemed to like her, even if he was taking his time about asking her out - maybe she should try a shorter skirt or that red lipstick Britta had recommended to her after the Freshman Year Valentine's dance? But when Jeff wasn't being weird he was a really good friend, and she missed that friendship. Maybe she should talk to him after all and make sure they were both on the same page? But would Simon ask her out if she was talking with Jeff again? Did she want Simon to ask her out, if she was going to be friends with Jeff again? Jeff looked really nice in his suit and he seemed to really like the way she'd looked in hers…

It wasn't until she was riding the bus home that she checked her phone and saw the message from Jeff that she'd missed earlier. She tried to draft a reply, read it and discarded it. She tried again, but discarded that too. It wasn't until after she got home and had her dinner (a packet of ramen and time-expired broccoli - she'd worked out she could spend perhaps three dollars a day on food and just have enough to pay her rent at the end of the month, before her first paycheque came in) that she managed to compose a reply she was prepared to send off.

XXXXXX

Annie wasn't the only one to be grateful for mindless work to keep them occupied while they stewed. When Jeff returned to his desk he found an email from Alan asking him to update the slide deck Alan would be presenting to the management board meeting which Ted chaired every Monday morning - _and I need them by lunchtime tomorrow, Tango._ It was a job that should have been delegated to a PA or a paralegal at most, but Jeff was happy to fiddle with fonts and fantasize about how he might insert small mistakes that Alan would miss but Ted would catch, in between moments worrying about why Annie was so stand-offish and trying to find out what he could about the superficial, fashion-obsessed jerk who was crawling all over her -

Simon Donal O'Mara, family residing in the Denver suburbs, Liberal Arts degree from Colorado State, Masters in Library and Information Science from Denver U - _That's what he's doing here,_ Jeff thought. _We're probably paying him three times as much to manage our archives as a public library would to run an entire branch._ He was badly tempted to go down to HR and charm the ladies there for a glimpse at Simon's personnel file, but the last moment he remembered how badly Annie had reacted to him stalking Rich, and stayed his hand. Instead he consoled himself by arranging the four bullet points on Alan's third-from-last slide so that the initial - highlighted - letters spelled out an obscene word when read vertically.

Halfway through the afternoon, increasingly frustrated by the lack of a response from Annie, he turned his phone off in disgust. He didn't switch it on again until much later that evening while he was out for drinks with some guys in Trusts and Estates he'd done a small favour for. He'd charmed a redhead with long legs and a short dress into parting with her phone number, in return for a promise to call her over the weekend, and he needed to enter it into his contacts list. He saw the message from Annie -

 _ **Sorry, I was busy. Call me?**_

 _Too late now, maybe tomorrow._ Jeff thought as he turned back to the redhead and pretended to be interested as she talked about the trials and tribulations of retail management. It wasn't until he was walking home - alone - later that evening that he realised he hadn't even tried to persuade the redhead - _Carmilla? Carlotta? C-something-A anyway -_ to come back with him. He pulled out his phone and read Annie's message for what felt like the tenth time, trying once again to extract more meaning than was in the bare words.

XXXXXX

(Friday)

As Jeff put the final touches on the slides, he debated going down to Archives to return the Law Review volume he'd borrowed. Not much hope of seeing Annie - _Tommy Hilfiger will probably shut me out, again..._ He noticed the running order for the meeting the slides were for, specifically the second-to-last entry: Archives & Library Services. _The douchebag's going to be at the meeting. He can't stop me talking to Annie while he's out of office!_ Jeff grinned in anticipation as he hit 'send' to forward the slides to Alan.

XXXXXX

That afternoon Simon surprised Annie when he placed a cupcake with a candle in it on her desk.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"It's to celebrate surviving your first week at Hamish, Hamish and Hamlin. Trust me, not everybody does," he said with a sparkle in his eyes as he pulled out a cigarette lighter and lit the candle. "Make a wish."

 _I wish –_ but Annie stopped herself from looking at her friend (just a friend, if something was going to happen it would happen and if it didn't then it didn't) and instead blew out the candle. She picked up the knife on the side of the plate, solemnly divided the cake into exact halves, took one and slid the plate over to Simon.

"Eeeww. Carbs," he said with a grin, but picked up the piece and took a bite anyway.

Annie picked up the other piece and took a bite too, trying not to grin stupidly.

"Are you doing anything tonight, Annie?", he asked as he decorously wiped his mouth clean after swallowing his last bite.

Annie's heart suddenly expanded to three times its usual size and leapt into her throat. "Erm, no. No! Why do you ask?" she squeaked past the sudden obstruction.

"I'm going to the Multiplex tonight to catch a movie. You're welcome to come along if you want."

"That would be really nice…"

If Simon noticed Annie's sudden attack of nerves he gave no sign. "Great! I'll meet you in the Multiplex lobby at seven-thirty." He smiled one last time and got up and walked away. Annie was so excited that she didn't notice that Jeff had not shown his face once that day.


	2. Understandings and Misunderstandings

Jeff congratulated himself on getting through Friday without giving in to the temptation to go down to the Archives and try to talk to Annie - it was a calculated risk leaving her alone with the douchebag all day, but he'd bribed a couple of interns to go down in his place and they'd reported she'd been doing nothing more than entering records into a computer.

Friday evening Jeff was distracting himself with the idea of calling the redhead from last night - _Carla? Cassandra? Whatever -_ when he received a text message -

 _ **Guy's movie night, my place? Abed**_

 _You kissed Annie!_ The thought Jeff had spent a week suppressing flared up uncontrollably. _Why the hell -_ Jeff took a deep breath to calm down. It might be an opportunity to confront the younger man without coming across as obsessively jealous.

 _ **What time?**_

 _ **7:30. Troy asked if you could bring beer.**_

Jeff looked at his phone - 5:54PM - shrugged, and headed home to change into casual wear. He texted again for an address, confirming Abed had moved back in with his father. This settled he headed off again, stopping at a shop on the way to buy two six-packs of beer, and arriving only ten minutes late. Abed answered the door at the side of the restaurant and directed Jeff around the back, Troy ushered him into a windowless storeroom and, after greetings and hugs had been exchanged, explained that after paintball Pierce had thrown him out. He'd moved in with Abed, whose father allowed him to stay in the storeroom essentially rent free so long as he worked (also unpaid) doing odd jobs around the restaurant. Jeff looked around - the room contained a camp bed, a chest of drawers with a TV and DVD player on top, a sink, a small fridge and a battered sofa, from which Pavel was rising to give Jeff a cheery greeting. He was afraid to ask what the bathroom arrangements were.

Abed had followed Jeff in. "Now we're all here, we can start," he said, moving quickly to the TV. "First, there's _Kicksplasher II_ , the film which killed-"

"So, you kissed Annie?" Jeff interrupted. Abed stopped cold in the act of inserting the DVD as Troy yelped with shock. Pavel looked around in confusion.

Abed stood upright, turned and fixed an unblinking stare on Jeff before responding. "No, I didn't."

"Oh, _come on -_ "

"Han Solo kissed Princess Leia, Jeff. I didn't kiss Annie. It's called acting."

" _You kissed Annie?"_ Troy whimpered. Pavel patted him sympathetically on the shoulder. Neither Jeff nor Abed shifted their attention from the other.

 _The weird thing is that excuse is actually believable with Abed, but -_ "Are you sure Annie was on board with that script?" Jeff's tone was grim. "She isn't a girl you just kiss and walk away from."

"You did."

Jeff fought down a sudden overwhelming urge to punch Abed in the face. "Which is why I know you shouldn't do it," he forced out. "Unless you want her to break your nose on the first day back at school anyway."

Abed's eyes widened with surprise as though he hadn't thought of that particular side effect. "So what do you want me to do, Jeff? Ask her on a date?"

 _No!_ Jeff instinctively responded as Troy squealed again. "Do you want to, Abed?" he asked instead.

Abed was silent for a long moment, as though he was more interested in analysing Jeff's body language, which was taut and guarded. "No," he said at last. "I'm enjoying playing the field too much and Annie's a long-term sort of girl. But you make a good point - Troy and I are going to see _Green Lantern_ when it opens, we'll invite her along to show her we're still good as friends - you can come too if you want."

Jeff shuddered slightly. "Thanks Abed, but I don't like Marvel films."

Abed looked more shocked by that than by anything else that had been said. "The Green Lantern Corps is a DC property, Jeff."

"Sorry Abed," Jeff mumbled. "Ask me closer to the day, okay?"

"Sure," Abed thought for a moment. "But why are you so interested in what's going on between Annie and me?"

"Guys!" Pavel yelled. "Are we going to watch a movie or talk about your love lives?" Troy - who had moved to the small fridge - tossed bottles of beer to everybody to distract them further.

Jeff smiled inwardly, grateful for the distraction. "Yes Abed, can we watch the film?"

Abed snatched out of mid-air the bottle Troy had tossed him and twisted off the cap. "I've changed my mind," he said. "Instead of watching one of the worst movies ever made, we'll watch one of the greatest."

"Hooray?" Troy said in a puzzled tone of voice.

Abed ignored him, instead diving into the carrier bag full of DVDs by the side of the TV, humming with satisfaction when he found what he was looking for.

" _Casablanca_? Seriously, Abed?" Jeff said as he saw the black and white title page start up.

"Did you know Humphrey Bogart was sixteen years older than Ingrid Bergman, and absolutely nobody thought there was anything weird or inappropriate about Rick and Ilsa being together?"

"Hey! Spoiler alert!" Troy wailed as Jeff scowled at Abed.

XXXXXX

(Greendale Multiplex, 7:28)

Annie was a bag of nerves. She'd left work on the stroke of 5PM and caught the bus home where she'd showered, refreshed her makeup and spent half an hour agonising over her choice of outfit. ( _Casual or sexy? I don't want to come over uninterested, but I don't want to scare him off by coming over too strong either – it would have helped if he'd been more specific about the sort of date he was planning...)_ In the end she'd decided that "cute" would cover the most bases and had gone for a loose fitting sleeveless pink dress, just over knee length, and matched it with a cardigan and her red ballet flats. She'd jumped into her battered Honda and driven off, arriving with minutes to spare. As she crossed the lot, she saw Simon up ahead apparently talking to another young man.

"Hi," she said as she walked up, cursing herself for being too nervous to say anything more substantial.

Simon turned to face her, his face lighting up in a flawless smile. "Annie! Glad you made it," he pulled her in for a hug, her eyes opening wide with glad surprise. He turned to face the man he'd been talking to, who was standing there patiently waiting to be introduced.

"Donny, this is Annie Edison – the girl from the office I told you about. Annie this is Donny Paxton-"

Annie beamed and offered her hand for him to shake. "Hi-"

"My boyfriend," Simon finished speaking.

Annie's face froze in mid-smile as Donny shook her hand, if he noticed he gave no sign. _Of course. Of course the nicest, cutest guy I've met in ages is gay,_ she thought as her heart sank all the way down into her sensible shoes. _With my luck he couldn't have been anything else._

"Donny? Is that short for anything?" she asked to cover her dismay.

His face adopted a rueful expression. "Yes – it's short for 'my mom was an Osmond fan long after it stopped being cool'."

"Was it ever cool to be an Osmond fan?" Annie blurted out.

Donny laughed. "I think I'm going to like this girl, Si – can we keep her?" Annie realised she was suddenly smiling genuinely again.

XXXXXX

" _I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."_ Louis and Rick walked off into the fog as La Marseillaise played in the background.

"So," said Jeff, slightly bitterly, as he drained the last of his bottle of beer. "What are we supposed to learn from that - that the jaded cynic should let the beautiful, idealistic girl go off with Rich-" Jeff fake-coughed "-sorry, Victor - if he wants her to achieve her potential instead of chaining her down in some rotten backwater?"

"Sure," Abed said. "If the other guy she's in love with needs her to _beat the Nazis."_ He looked Jeff hard in the eyes. "If she isn't in love with another guy and there are no Nazis to beat however, then he would have to be crazy to let her go. After all, whatever else was going on they always had Paris."

Jeff shifted uncomfortably in his seat, got up and went to the small fridge and got another beer. "So, who's for Kicksplasher?"

XXXXXX

(Saturday morning)

As Annie drifted awake she gradually noticed a few things – something not unlike a stress headache pounding away behind her still-closed eyes, a warm weight on her right hip, something pressing on her back and a cold patch on her neck where what felt like a soft breeze was blowing rhythmically. Slowly and carefully she opened her eyes, blinking against the morning sunlight. She fought down a rising sense of panic as she realised she had no idea where she was, then felt the panic rise again as she looked down and saw the weight pressing on her hip was a man's hand. Moving as slowly and carefully as she dared so as not to wake the mystery man up, Annie eased herself off the bed and stood up.

She cautiously turned around to see where she'd ended up, only to see Donny spooning against Simon with his hand around his boyfriend's waist and Simon in a position that made it clear he'd been spooning Annie before she woke up. Annie noted with relief that both boys were fully dressed, as indeed she was herself.

She found herself smiling again as she started to recall the night before, from the good natured argument over what film to watch –

("Scream 4?" Donny had said hopefully.

Simon rolled his eyes. "I know the girl from "Mad Men" is the only one you're willing to consider going straight for, but she's in this for something like ten minutes before she gets killed and it's a really terrible movie. X-Men?"

"Deal."

"Yes please," Annie added.)

To being basically dragged along afterwards to "Man Alive", Greendale's hottest gay nightclub –

("Will they let me in, being a girl and all?" Annie asked, slightly nervously.

"You'll be fine if we vouch for you," Donny said firmly.)

To overcoming her initial nerves with the aid of a couple of fruity cocktails and letting herself go to enjoy an amazing evening dancing with the guys -

("Hello Dean," she said, surprised by a familiar short, bald man as he stepped on her toe.

"Say nothing to Jeffrey!" he hissed before fleeing.)

To staggering out of the club barely able to stand, having long since lost count of the fruity cocktails, and being held up by Donny and Simon each with an arm around her waist and her holding on to their shoulders, the three of them singing "I Am What I Am", wildly off-key, which was the last memory she had before waking up.

Annie found herself smiling softly. _I have cute gay friends, I spent the entire night partying with them and we fell asleep in a big, warm heap._ Her smile turned into a big grin as another thought occurred to her.

 _Britta will be so jealous when she hears about this!_

XXXXXX

Donny was the next one to wake up. The first thing he noticed was the scent of freshly brewed coffee, which he followed out of the bedroom to the kitchen area, where he saw Annie sitting at a counter, reading a book with her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. Donny walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a mug.

"Thanks for the coffee Annie, what are you reading?"

Annie, who hadn't noticed his arrival, squeaked with shock, slammed the book shut and attempted to hide it, all the while blushing crimson red.

Donny rescued the book, looked at the cover and grinned suddenly. " _Tom of Finland?_ I hope you found it educational…"

Annie couldn't look him in the eyes, she was still blushing hard. "My friend Shirley has a friend from Finland," she finally squeaked out. "He doesn't look like that!" _Jeff kinda does though –_ Annie really didn't need a flashback to the infamous pool game just at that moment.

Donny decided to let her off lightly. "So, how long have you been up?"

"About twenty minutes. I started the coffee, and got prepped for breakfast-" she pointed to a jug of pancake batter she'd made and a punnet of blueberries she'd found in the refrigerator "- and I borrowed a book while I waited for you guys to wake up. That's if you don't mind…" she said with sudden concern.

Donny's eyes widened slightly as he realised how much work Annie had done, entirely on her own initiative. "Mind? If I wasn't gay I'd marry you." He smiled and winked at her.

Annie blushed slightly again and smiled as she bounced out of her seat, fetched a frying pan and started to make blueberry pancakes. Donny watched her work while he sipped his coffee, choosing not to distract her with conversation.

Annie flipped the first two onto a plate and slid them over the counter for Donny's approval. She watched anxiously as he dug in with a fork - it was always possible they hadn't turned out somehow.

Donny sighed slightly. "Forget what I said," he began, and Annie's face fell. "These are amazing! I'll marry you anyway. We can open up a little B&B on the strength of these pancakes alone." Annie's face lit up again as Donny winked at her.

"Hey – I saw her first!" Simon had woken up and was joining them. He kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and stole a piece of pancake. "You're right – these are amazing – and good morning Annie," he greeted their guest. Annie good morning'd him back and poured another batch of batter into the pan. Simon put a mock serious expression on his face as he gestured to the three of them. "Is it my imagination, or have we woken up in a French romantic drama?"

Annie chuckled somewhat nervously, while making a mental note to ask Abed to explain the joke to her.

XXXXXX

It wasn't until after she'd fed them that Annie felt ready to ask questions. "Guys," she said nervously, mopping up the last drop of maple syrup with the last piece of pancake. "What happened last night?"

"You passed out in the taxi after leaving the club," Simon said. "We didn't know where you live so we brought you here-"

"And when we got you here we dropped you on the bed to sort out a pillow and blanket for the couch, but we were so tired that we flaked out next to you. The rest you know." Donny finished.

"Thanks guys," Annie still looked nervous. "But I meant why did you take me out?" Simon and Donny looked at each other with _somebody's done a real number on this girl_ expressions on their faces.

"Simon knew you liked him," Donny started speaking.

"OhmigoshI'msosorryifI'dknown-" Annie was babbling with nervous embarassment.

"Calm down, Annie!" Donny interrupted with a laugh. He seemed amused at the idea that Annie needed to apologize to him for finding his boyfriend attractive. "You're not the first girl to feel that way, and you won't be the last... it's how you behave now that you know that counts," he added in a slightly sharper tone of voice, then went on to explain how they had talked about it and decided that the easiest way to let her down gently was to simply arrange a meeting with Donny.

"So last night was only a way of telling me not to be a silly girl?" Annie sounded slightly heartbroken.

"Hey!" Simon said. He leaned over and patted her hand reassuringly. "If that was all it was, you would have gone home after the movie."

"That was the original plan," Donny agreed. "Everything after that was because we liked you and enjoyed having you around."

Simon nodded. "You're not bad, for a girl." He winked at her, and Annie found she was smiling again.

The rest of the morning went quietly. The boys called up an episode of Hawaii Five-O ("the gayest show on TV" - Donny) on their TiVo and the three of them relaxed on the couch to watch it while finishing off the pot of coffee that Annie had made. After that, the boys drove Annie back to the multiplex where she'd left her car the night before, paid her parking charges - over her loud objections - and hugged her goodbye. Annie smiled and waved as they drove off - _that wasn't the date I hoped for, but it worked out okay anyway,_ she thought to herself.

XXXXXX

Jeff woke up on Troy's battered sofa with a pain in the small of his back and a weight on his shoulder that turned out to be Pavel, snoring lightly. The last thing he remembered was watching _Roxanne_ \- something he wouldn't have labeled Abed a fan of, but as the plot yet again consisted of a guy messing up his life by not going for the girl who was perfect for him he'd found himself wondering if this was Abed's idea of matchmaking.

He looked around the room, illuminated only by the light of a small, dirty skylight - _not completely windowless after all,_ Jeff thought randomly - turned off the TV, which was displaying the DVD menu screen, and snorted as he saw Troy and Abed out to the world on the camp bed. _There but for the grace of God_ \- he thought: if Abed had got up first he would probably have thought that he'd made for a similar sight with Pavel sleeping on his shoulder.

Jeff looked around a bit further, and, on seeing an electric kettle standing on a small shelf over the tiny sink, crept over, filled it and set it to boil. A bit more rummaging and he found a French press and a bag of ground coffee, his eyes opening slightly with surprise - _this is the real deal_ , he thought, registering the smell.

"Good morning, Jeff." Abed had sat up and was staring at him. "What are you doing?"

Jeff waved the French press. "Making coffee, Abed. Want some?"

"Thanks."

The kettle finished boiling. Jeff let it settle slightly then poured the water on top of the grounds. "This is good stuff," he said.

"We're in the back room of an Arabic restaurant, Jeff. My dad knows coffee."

Jeff mentally kicked himself for missing such an obvious point. "Does he mind?" He said instead, filling a cup and passing it to Abed.

Abed shook his head. "Troy's working around the place and being paid in bed and board."

Jeff nodded, remembering what Troy had said the night before. "Here's to your dad and his good taste in coffee," he said, raising his own mug in a salute.

He was thoughtful for a moment. "Thanks for a fun evening. I needed to chill out with people who weren't lawyers." He smiled slightly as a thought crossed his mind. "Next time we'll do this at my place, okay? There's more space and a bigger TV-" - _and a bed -_ "but bring the coffee?"

"Thanks Jeff, we'll do that," Abed said.

"Mummwaa - do I smell coffee?" Troy was stirring. Jeff passed another cup to Abed who passed it on to Troy. "Thanks, buddy."

" _Króliki! Króliki nadchodzą!_ " Pavel screamed quietly, still asleep. Jeff looked confused.

"He's afraid of rabbits," Abed added bafflingly.

"I guess _Watership Down_ is off the agenda then?" Jeff asked.

"He had nightmares after watching _Harvey._ " Abed said, deadpan. "Breakfast?"

"Where?"

"We're in the back room of an Arabic restaurant, Jeff," Abed repeated.

XXXXXX

(Monday morning)

Simon looked at his watch and stood up. "Okay, I'm off to the heads of departments meeting," he said. "Bill's technically in charge in my absence, but if anybody comes down make sure you're on the front desk." He winked at Annie, who smiled and nodded. Bill was a stooped old man with greying red hair, arms that seemed too long for him and legs too short, but he was technically deputy head of the Archives - he and Matilda were the other two workers in the Archive section aside from Simon and Annie. Annie had exchanged perhaps half a dozen sentences with them since she started work - they tended to hang out in the distant recesses of the archives, repairing older volumes and smelling faintly of glue. Annie had never actually seen them coming or going, and in one of her sillier moments she had concocted a hypothesis that they secretly lived miles underground in an area where the archives were so old they were recorded on parchment in Latin and they only occasionally came close to the surface.

"Are they going to be interested in anything you have to say?" Annie asked him.

"Good grief, no." Simon grinned at her. "But it's two hours in an executive boardroom with a slap up buffet lunch at the end of it, and inviting me allows them to boost their diversity statistics. Which are horrible, by the way." He rolled his eyes at Annie, who giggled in response and briefly waved goodbye as Simon headed out of the door.

XXXXXX

Jeff looked at his watch. _The meeting will have been running for fifteen minutes now, the douchebag will be well out of the way._ Jeff picked up the law volume he'd borrowed the previous week and headed out the door. He refused to analyse the reasons why it was so important to talk to Annie - if pushed, he might have mentioned the need to warn her about the likes of Alan, or fill her in on the subtleties of corporate culture, but he would never have said anything about worrying that she was slipping out of his reach or meeting other guys - after all, that would be absurd. No - Jeff would go down, talk to her, be relaxed and charming and remind her why she was the most - _he_ was the most important guy in her life. It was bound to be okay once he got the chance to talk to her on her own, she was the girl who'd always wanted his approval and who'd always looked to him for guidance, right? Jeff relaxed slightly as he made his way to the elevator, and rolled his shoulders like a boxer preparing to enter the ring. _Yeah, I can do this. I'm Jeff Winger, dammit!_

XXXXXX

Annie looked up as the door opened. The welcoming smile froze on her face as she saw who it was. "Hi Jeff, what do you need to borrow this time?"

Jeff's prepared speech, full of cocky witticisms, fled when he saw the guarded expression on Annie's face. _She wasn't supposed to be like that!_ "A moment of your time?" Was all he said instead, his expression so uncertain so… not Jeff, that Annie felt herself melt, a little.

"You've always had that, Jeff." She smiled, this time more naturally.

Jeff seemed to relax slightly. _Okay, maybe I can still do this._ "I'm sorry I didn't get back to you last Friday, but something came up and I couldn't spare the time to come down."

"We have these things called cellphones, Jeff. I'm pretty sure you've got my number." Annie's tone was - slightly - sarcastic.

"I wanted to see you face to face Annie, I couldn't do that over a phone." Jeff smirked, though his eyes were more nervous than cocky. He was finding it much harder than he expected to read Annie - on the one hand she didn't seem upset that he was there, but on the other she didn't seem the slightest bit impressed either.

"And what was it you wanted to say, Jeff?" Annie had moved round to the side of the desk she had been standing behind, so there was no longer a physical object between them, her eyes were locked on his. _It would be so easy to forgive him standing there in his immaculate three-piece suit,_ she thought to herself as she registered with some surprise there was no longer a barrier between them. _So easy to go back to following him around and wait for him to decide if he respects me enough to be honest with me. But -_

If Jeff noticed her inner debate, he showed no sign. Instead he smirked again as she moved towards him. _Okay I've got this, it just took a bit longer than I thought to get going_. "I don't think you have to worry about Alan."

Annie was curious despite herself. "Really, Jeff? What did you say to him - that I was so captivated by your charms that all other men would be invisible to me, or something?" Jeff looked briefly surprised, then a lazy grin spread across his face as he looked at her again. "Jeeefff..." Annie said in a warning tone of voice.

"Actually," Jeff was still grinning, "I told him I'd only just managed to talk you down from launching a sexual harassment suit. I also told him he should stay away from you in case you changed your mind and, as you would probably be gossiping in the ladies' room, he should stay away from all the women in the building for a while if he didn't want to risk a class action suit."

Despite herself, Annie smiled for real this time. Jeff relaxed slightly as he saw it - _I've missed that smile,_ he thought, somewhat to his own surprise.

" _Good,_ " she said. "I'm sorry Jeff - I know he's your friend and all, but that guy is really sleazy."

Jeff shook his head. "He's no friend of mine, Annie." His expression had turned grim. "I thought he was, but he's a real kiss up, kick down sort of guy and hasn't stopped showing it ever since I got him his partnership. There are plenty of people I get on with in this place, but the only real friend I've got is on a month long diving holiday on the Great Barrier Reef. The only other friend, anyway." He looked at Annie with a hopeful expression on his face.

His expression turned serious again. "This is a great place to work most of the time Annie, but it's a douchebag rich environment and not all of them are as obvious as Alan. You need to take care."

"Because I'm a kid?" Annie was feeling patronised again.

"Trust me, the way you're dressed nobody will be mistaking you for a kid," Jeff was grinning again.

 _He was staring at your ass like a man who had been wandering in the desert for a week and had just been offered an ice-cold beer._ Annie suddenly remembered what Simon had said, and found herself blushing again.

"It's because you're a good looking woman who likes to think the best of people," Jeff said, serious again. "And this place is full of guys who know how to exploit that."

"Like you?" Annie was slightly irritated at Jeff's tone, no matter what he said, he couldn't help treating her like a naive little girl. _You forget I know you, Jeff._

Jeff looked at her sharply, an odd mixture of guilt and irritation washing over him. _Sure I have fun, but I don't take advantage of anybody who doesn't know the rules of the game!_ "I meant like that overdressed, fashion-obsessed douchebag you're working for."

Annie felt outrage start to boil up - _you don't have the right to police my friends, Jeff! You made it very clear you didn't want that sort of role in my life!_ "That's rich coming from you, Jeff!" She spat out instead. "Simon's a really nice guy who isn't embarrassed to be seen around with me!"

Jeff met her outrage head on. "What do you really know about him, Annie? Guys like that only want one thing from girls like you-"

Annie laughed bitterly. "Oh Jeff, if only -" she stopped suddenly. _No - I am not going to make this easy on you! If you really want to be my friend you have to accept I can live my own life and have the right to make my own choices!_

"We went on a date Jeff!" She spat out. Jeff opened his mouth but nothing came out. "We slept together, and it was _nice!_ I made pancakes for breakfast!"

Jeff went white. His brain shut down as competing thoughts jostled for attention.

 _He looks like I just shot his puppy!_ Annie thought to herself as guilt started to overwhelm her. "Jeff, I'm-"

"It's okay, I'm sorry I - I'll see you around Annie." Jeff pivoted on a heel and fled.

"Jeff, please -" But the door had already closed behind him.


	3. Early Steps

(Monday night)

"Thanks for coming, Britta." Jeff summoned the barman over and ordered a vodka with olives for his friend.

"What's the urgency, Jeff?" Britta said as she sat on the stool next to him - he had texted her mid-afternoon asking if she could meet him after work in a specific bar.

Jeff grimaced. "Alan cornered me at work and demanded I help him entertain some potential clients tonight," he took a sip from his Scotch. "And the only excuse I could come up with was that I had a date with a hot blonde. I don't think he believed me, because he asked me for details of time and place, so he might try checking up on me."

"And naturally," Britta smirked, "when the phrase 'hot blonde' crosses a conversation you think of me."

Jeff smiled mischievously. "When the phrase 'friend who will go out of her way to help me out a tricky situation' is relevant I think of you."

Britta started to smile, then turned it into a frown. "Nice complisult, Jeff-" she smirked again as she recalled something "-but you forget I saw your contact list."

Jeff raised his glass in a mocking salute. "I will freely acknowledge you were the hottest blonde in our Spanish class."

Britta frowned as she tried to recall something. " _Where_ there any other blondes in our Spanish class?"

"Two. They usually sat in the back row."

Britta looked at him with surprise. "What? Did you scope out _every_ woman in our class before deciding to hit on me? Am I supposed to be flattered?"

Jeff smirked at his friend. "I scope out every woman in _every_ class I take, Britta."

"You're a pig, Winger." Before he could up with another smartass remark she decided to deflect him instead.

"So, have you talked to Annie yet?"

Jeff looked down at the counter for a moment. "She's started working at my firm, you know?"

Britta looked up at him questioningly. "I knew she had a job, but she never mentioned _that._ That should have made it easier to talk to her, surely?"

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Jeff said, bitterly. "I've tried a few times now, but she doesn't want anything to do with me."

"You can't be too surprised Jeff - you were a pretty big jerk towards her."

"I was under a lot of pressure that day," he said sourly. Britta just smirked back at him.

"And she's hooked up with some guy anyway who's taking up all her time."

Britta almost choked on her drink. _Annie's got a boyfriend? Why is this the first I'm hearing of this?_ "What's he like, and are you sure?" She said instead.

"He's a real douchebag. Too old for her, obsessed with his hair and expensive fashion and hopelessly superficial -"

"Anyone would think she had a type…" Britta murmured.

Jeff glared at her, but carried on talking. "I tried to talk to her again today. She said they're dating - she even said they've started sleeping together."

" _Annie_? Wow. Who'd have seen that coming?"

"Yeah."

Jeff looked so miserable Britta took pity on him. "So, I heard Troy moved in with Abed -"

Jeff smiled in gratitude. "I saw them on Friday for a guy's -" his face went serious as his eyes widened in shock. "Quick, Britta! Look as though I'm the funniest, sexiest guy you've ever met!"

"What the hell, Jeff-"

" _HEEEEYYYY! Tango!"_

"Alan," Jeff replied, baring his teeth.

XXXXXX

(Britta Perry's apartment, Wednesday evening)

Britta wiped down the counter top, thinking ruefully that her tiny, one bed apartment looked tidier now than it had in months – or at least, the kitchen/lounge area and bathroom did – her bedroom, where a great deal of junk – and her cats - had been shoved, was a disaster area. Both her expected guests were on the fastidious side however, so hopefully they would appreciate the effort. _Annie will, but I'm sure Shirley will find something to be judgemental about,_ she thought to herself. Still, it had to be done – Wednesday was her last night off from the diner this week and she couldn't wait to chase down the gossip Jeff had given her.

XXXXXX

"Shirley! So glad you could make it!" Britta hugged her friend, relieving her of the bottle of red wine she handed over.

"When you sent out your invitation to a girl's night, I reminded Andre he'd been out five times with his friends-"

 _I bet you kept count,_ Britta thought to herself.

"-Since Ben had been born, and I'd never been out with mine and he owed me," Shirley finished in a self-satisfied tone of voice.

"What's in the bag?" Britta asked uncertainly – Shirley had dumped a larger than usual satchel on the kitchen counter and was checking through it.

"Breast pump and bottles – I don't stop being a mother just because I've got an evening off," She glared at Britta as though expecting a challenge. Britta instead recoiled slightly and changed the subject by welcoming her other friend, who had been waiting patiently throughout this exchange.

"Annie, you made it!" She said as she hugged the petite brunette and relieved her of a big bag of chips. "I was afraid you'd be busy."

Annie looked slightly puzzled. "Thanks Britta, but my job's basically filing – it's not the sort of thing that'll keep me late."

"Not that," Britta said, fixing Annie with an intense stare. "I thought you might be busy with your new boyfriend – you've got to tell us everything, not least why I had to find out about him from Jeff…" She finished as Annie gasped with shock and Shirley squealed –

"Aaaww Annie, you've got a new beau! Tell us everything." Shirley's delighted tone had segued effortlessly into interrogative mode.

"Guys, I don't have a boyfriend!" Annie was blushing crimson.

"What about this guy you're working with that Jeff hates then? The one you're already sleeping with?"

"Annie!" Shirley said, shocked.

Annie beamed suddenly as she realised what was going on. "Oh, _Simon –_ pour the wine and I'll tell you everything."

XXXXXX

"So, when you told Jeff you'd slept with him, you meant it literally?" Britta said.

Annie nodded. "I never told him Simon was gay and sleeping was all we did – Jeff needs to learn he doesn't get to judge my relationships if he wants to be friends." She said firmly, though inside she was more conflicted – _you don't want to just be friends though, do you Annie?_ She thought to herself. _But you can't be anything else until he learns to respect you. You have got to be strong!_

"You go girl," Britta said, raising her hand for a fistbump, which Annie somewhat hesitantly returned. _Oh, Winger - I am so going to enjoy watching you suffer over this..._

"And you guys have got to promise not to tell him either," Annie finished as her friends nodded along.

Britta smirked suddenly. "I now know what film we're going to watch tonight…" She dived into the storage unit, crying out triumphantly and waving the case as she found what she was looking for.

"What they do in that film is downright sinful, but there's no denying they're cute boys," Shirley said.

Britta's eyes opened in surprise – she'd expected more of a protest from the evangelical housewife – but she slid the DVD into her player.

" _Brokeback Mountain_?" Annie said with a puzzled expression on her face. "What's that about?"

"Watch and learn, homeslice." Britta said with a sly smile as she recovered her wine and settled onto the sofa in the space between her friends.

XXXXXX

(Thursday morning)

If there was one thing Jeff Winger was good at it was avoiding things – _cans of worms should be left unopened, cats left in bags, and we must resolutely turn our backs to the music,_ as a wise man had once said to him. And he had been absolutely _acing_ avoiding facing the situation with Annie since Monday. So long as he avoided the Archives and only went down to the canteen to collect a salad box for eating at his desk, he saw no reason not to keep avoiding the situation until school started in the fall. She obviously didn't want him involved in her life after all, so he'd prove what a friend he was by giving her all the space she needed to find out for herself how bad the douchebag was for her. He refused to consider for a moment that he couldn't bear the thought of seeing her happy and knowing another man was the reason why, no sirree. _Speaking of douchebags –_ he frowned as the door opened and a too-familiar, expensively clad form stepped through.

"Don't cave dwellers like you turn to stone when you get exposed to sunlight?" Jeff said sarcastically.

"It's just as well that's not a problem here then, isn't it?" Simon deadpanned back. As befitted his ambiguous status at the firm, Jeff had an office to himself – but one that was tiny, and windowless and had probably been a storage cupboard in times past.

"Why _are_ you here?" Jeff scowled back.

"You forgot to sign in the Law Review when you returned it on Monday and have ignored my emails asking you to come down," Simon said, dropping the registry in front of Jeff and pointing out the box that needed signing.

"That's because I've been busy. Doing real work." Jeff snarked back as he scrawled something illegible. "Is that all you came up here for?" Jeff said as Simon showed no sign of moving.

"You know perfectly well it's not what I came up here for."

"Annie." It wasn't a question.

"Annie." Simon confirmed.

Jeff was perfectly happy to stay silent and force the other man to speak first. _Go on then, admit you're threatened by me and want me to stay away from your girlfriend –_

"You've got to talk to her," Simon said instead.

" _What?"_ Jeff hadn't expected that.

"I don't know what you guys said to each other when you came down on Monday," Simon said. "But there's been something wrong with her ever since, as though something's broken inside," he sighed.

Jeff looked guiltily at the other man. _Dammit - some of that's my fault isn't it? She deserves -_

But Simon continued talking as though he hadn't noticed. "It's the little things – the way she looks at her phone when she gets a message, or looks at the door when it opens. She hides it well behind her usual happy mask, but her face slips slightly before she catches it. If you really wanted to be her friend, and not just another guy interested in getting into the hot new chick's pants, you'd talk to her. Honestly." He added sharply. "Invite her to dinner someplace quiet where you won't be interrupted, or something."

"You want me to take your girlfriend to dinner?" Jeff asked incredulously. Simon's eyes widened with surprise.

 _Ha! You didn't think I knew that, did you?_ Jeff thought to himself.

 _What the heck did Annie say to make you think we're dating?_ Simon thought to himself.

"Do what you want," he said instead. "But she's on such a tight budget she isn't eating properly. She rarely has more than a piece of fruit and leftovers for lunch, and on Monday when I brought down some leftover sandwiches from the meeting she put a few in her purse when she thought I wasn't looking. _A friend_ would think of an excuse to get a big meal inside her that she didn't have to pay for."

"Is that what you're doing now?" Jeff said sharply. Simon shrugged, but didn't say anything.

"Just talk to her and sort it out," Simon said instead as he got up out of his seat.

"I'll think about it, okay?" Jeff sighed as the other man walked out.

XXXXXX

"Why does Jeff Winger think we're dating?"

"Jeff thinks you and he are dating?" Annie sounded thoroughly confused.

Simon grinned. "Don't get me wrong – he's cute and all, but a bit too much of a Muscle Mary for my tastes."

Annie reflected that her vocabulary was growing in all sorts of unexpected directions since becoming friends with Simon and Donny.

"He thinks you and I are dating, Annie." He said more seriously. "Why is that?"

"I think…" Annie was suddenly blushing furiously. "I think it may be because I told him we'd slept together." She said, her voice declining to barely a whisper.

"Oh Annie – you naughty, naughty girl…" Simon looked like he couldn't decide whether to be outraged or burst out laughing.

Annie was spared the need to reply when her phone warbled to announce an incoming message, she gasped when she saw who it was from.

 _ **From: Jeff**_

 _ **Are you free this evening? I think it would be good if we could talk. I promise not to be a jerk.**_

"What did you say to him?" Annie squawked as she showed Simon the message.

Simon ignored her question. "Do you want to cancel coming over tonight?" he asked instead. "I don't think Donny was planning on cooking anything elaborate, and we can watch _Ghost_ any time."

 _Yes please!_ Was Annie's initial response, but then – _No. Jeff's never going to take me seriously if he thinks he can snap his fingers and I'll come running._ Before her courage could fail her, she started typing. She hesitated before hitting the send button however-

"Are you okay with me saying this?" She said slightly nervously as she showed the draft message to Simon.

Simon looked at it, grinned, and by way of response jammed his thumb on the send button.

XXXXXX

Jeff read the message one more time –

 _ **I can't tonight, Simon's asked me back to his place for dinner. Are you free tomorrow?**_

He closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing the space between them as he felt a stress headache come on.

 _Time to nut up, Jeff – are you really okay with just being her friend if the price is letting her go?_ Jeff realised he was at a turning point - Annie was no longer willing to tolerate being treated as the group's baby and if he wanted to keep her as a part of his life he had to treat her as a grown up, and that meant starting to respect her choices. Even if she did choose - _no, I'm not going there..._

XXXXXX

Annie was starting to wonder if she'd made a mistake as the silence stretched out.

Simon read the expression on her face. "If he can't respect that as an answer he doesn't deserve to have you in his life," he said softly. Once again, Annie was spared the need to answer as her phone announced an incoming message. She gasped with relief as she read it and passed the phone over to Simon.

 _ **Tomorrow's good. I'll let you know time & place when I've booked something.**_

 _ **I hope your date goes well, J.**_

"Maybe there's hope for the big jerk after all," Simon said.

XXXXXX

(Friday 5:30PM, Bean There, Done That coffee bar)

Annie took a deep breath, pushed on the door of the coffee bar and stepped through. Jeff had texted her in the afternoon suggesting they meet up straight after work, effectively shortcutting her plans to rush home and change outfits. She looked around the busy establishment until she saw him about half way across the room, chatting easily to a waitress who looked a bit too much like Britta for Annie's liking. Her blonde hair bounced slightly as she giggled at something Jeff said, then Jeff saw Annie over her head and waved at her with a relieved smile on his face. He said one last thing to the waitress, she turned to see Annie then went back to the serving counter.

Annie felt a mixture of emotions at this spectacle - she knew Jeff was a very good looking man who enjoyed the fact that women knew this, she also knew that he believed she was in a relationship and therefore had no reason not to talk to other women, and yet - _today was supposed to be about me, Jeff!_ Followed by a sudden moment of self awareness - _is this what you feel like when you see me talking to a cute guy?_ She stood to attention, fixed her eyes on his and smiled defiantly as she acknowledged his wave. _Okay, so maybe we can't control how we feel, but we can control how we act. Watch me not be a jerk, Jeff._

"Thanks for coming, Annie." Jeff said softly, as she slipped into a chair opposite him.

Annie looked around. "I thought you'd be booking somewhere, Jeff?"

"I have," he replied with a small smile. "I've got a table for two at a small Italian place two blocks away - the owner is a friend of mine and won't card you if you're with me." Jeff gave Annie a conspiratorial grin - she recognised the look, she'd seen it before when he would encourage her to side with him against the world in some cute caper. Even so, she still smiled back in response.

"The table's for seven o'clock though - I thought we could talk first and, if you were still interested after the serious stuff was out of the way, we could walk over and relax over dinner - oh thanks, Marissa." The blonde waitress from earlier had returned and, with a sunny smile, had placed two coffees on the table. Annie noted without surprise that it was technically the same as what she would have had dozens if not hundreds of times before with Jeff at Greendale, but the quality however -

"Thanks Jeff - wow, we're not in Hot & Brown any more," she said, after taking a small sip. "So, who's your friend?" Annie said in a tone of voice that seemed to be asking 'have you slept with her yet?' _Okay, so maybe I can be a little bit of a jerk._

If Jeff noticed, he showed no sign. "Marissa? She's a single mom who's deadbeat ex had started missing payments. I called in a favour from one of our guys in Family Law and he wrote a few letters. She was just telling me the payments have started up again." Jeff shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Annie looked down momentarily so Jeff wouldn't see the look in her eyes. _Dammit Jeff - I'm just getting comfortable thinking of you as a selfish, insensitive jag and you go and remind me there's a decent guy beneath the layers of jerkass!_

"Keep it quiet Jeff, or people around here will think you're growing a heart."

We can't have that," he looked amused at the prospect.

 _This is getting too comfortable._ "Why are we doing this Jeff?"

Jeff's smile vanished, instead he sighed. "Things have gotten weird between us. I miss my friend Annie, and I want her back."

She looked sharply at him, temporarily speechless at his words. Of all the things she had expected him to say and had prepared to counter, something so simple and… honest had been nowhere.

She took another sip of her coffee while she searched for words. "You hurt me Jeff," she said eventually. "You really hurt me when you said I was reading into things." It was barely a whisper.

He didn't bother to pretend ignorance of what she was talking about. "The Annie of it all."

She just glared at him.

Jeff looked down at his own coffee. "I'm sorry Annie, but you didn't give me a choice."

" _What?"_ The slew of uncertain emotions passing through Annie congealed rapidly towards rage. "I _forced_ you to shoot me down?"

Jeff looked in her eyes, facing her rage head on, but otherwise stayed calm. "Do you remember what the group was talking about before then?"

Annie had been about to storm out, but faced with a direct question she stayed seated and looked to answer it. "We'd just found out you and Britta had been sleeping together for months." _If you think this is helping, Jeff..._

"And immediately afterwards you demanded I tell the whole group - that I tell Britta in front of the whole group - that all the time I was sleeping with her I was thinking of you. She's our _friend_ Annie, she deserved better than that."

Once again, Annie went silent while she attempted to digest something she hadn't expected to hear. "You're not seriously telling me you were looking out for Britta's best interests?" She finally said.

"Maybe not," he said. "Maybe I was just looking out for myself, trying to make myself look the least jerkassish I could. I am sorry I couldn't find a way of doing it that didn't hurt you Annie, but do you think I was wrong about how it would affect Britta?"

 _What's going on here Jeff - when all else fails, try honesty?_ "No," she said at last, reluctantly. "Britta didn't deserve that."

She was silent for a moment longer, took a big gulp of her cooling coffee, and looked him in the eye again. "But I didn't either, Jeff! So, answer me this - was I really reading into things?"

"Annie-"

She stood up and gathered her things. "Yes or no, Jeff. That's all you get to say or I'm out of here!"

Jeff hesitated fractionally. A sad look crossed Annie's face as she began to walk away.

"No."

She froze in place. "No what, Jeff?"

"No, you weren't reading into things."

Very slowly, Annie turned back to face him and lowered herself back into her seat.

Jeff looked as though he'd said all he wanted to say.

"You can't just leave it at that Jeff." She said.

"I really am trying hard not to be that guy anymore, you know." He wasn't really looking at Annie anymore, the expression on his face was that of a man examining himself and not being sure he liked what he saw.

"What guy Jeff?"

"The guy who lists women by their attributes and not by their names, the guy who is already lining up his next girl while still seeing his current one. When I was seeing Michelle I stopped pursuing Britta even though she was finally warming to me," Jeff shifted his gaze so he was staring straight into Annie's eyes. She shivered slightly at the sudden intensity of his regard. "And when I was with Britta I made myself deny what was going on with you."

Annie forced herself to remember all the times he'd hurt her as she sought to get a grip on the sudden rush of hope that was passing through her. "And what was going on with me Jeff?"

He drained the last of his now almost cold coffee. "You said it yourself - the long looks, the stolen glances, the general atmosphere of 'would they, might they?'" He was looking at her in that special way that never failed to make her insides melt. "You're a very easy girl to look at, Annie Edison." He finished with a soft smile as Annie blushed slightly.

Jeff's expression darkened and he suddenly laughed humorlessly.

"What's so funny?"

"Me," he said bluntly. "When I was a shallow jerk concerned only with pleasing myself I was the life and soul of the party, the guy everyone wanted to be friends with. But when I try to be a decent guy and do the right thing the only result is that people I care about get hurt."

 _You really care about me?_ "Your waitress friend doesn't look like she was hurt by it," Annie said softly. Jeff looked up at her. "And I didn't come here tonight because I expected to get hurt again, I came here because the guy you're trying to be is somebody who's worth being friends with."

Jeff's expression changed, almost as if for the first time that evening he was allowing himself to feel some hope. "So, are we good?"

Annie hesitated for a moment. _I've heard so many inspirational speeches from you over the last two years, Jeff. It will take more another one to wipe the slate clean._ Her stomach rumbled suddenly, she hoped he didn't hear it. _But that was a good start._ "I think… we're getting there." She smiled at him, properly this time. "Ask me again after I've got some Italian food inside me."

Jeff jumped to his feet as though he didn't want to give her time to change her mind and threw a couple of ten dollar bills on the table. They walked out of the coffee bar and once on the pavement outside Jeff offered her his arm.

"Miss Edison?" He had most of his old cocky smile back.

 _Is this your way of treating me like a grown up Jeff, or do you just think it's too soon to 'milady' me? Either way, good call - there may be hope for you yet._ She beamed back at him. "Why Mr Winger, thank you!" she said, using Caroline Decker's Texan drawl as she took his arm. Jeff almost choked on a surprised laugh as he recognised the voice.

Annie had vowed not to be taken in by his superficial charm. But, as they walked to the Italian restaurant arm in arm with Jeff sharing frequently salacious gossip about the firms they passed - most of whom were either clients or rivals, or clients of rivals - she felt herself being drawn in again, almost as if she was back in Freshman year at Greendale. _No, it's different this time -_ she suddenly realised - _he's treating me as though I belong here, in his grown-up world, not as his Greendale family's baby._

"A penny for them?" Jeff had noticed her face light up.

"Oh -" Annie wasn't prepared to share her real thoughts. "I was just thinking we must make a ridiculous sight - you in your thousand dollar made to measure suit, me in my thrift store cast-offs."

"Oh gosh -" Jeff gasped with relief. "I'm _so_ glad you said something! I couldn't have held it in for much longer! You really are-"

Annie squeaked with shock, then scowled and elbowed Jeff in the side as she saw the grin spreading across his face and realised she'd just been played.

"Seriously Annie," he said, still struggling to suppress a grin. "The only thoughts going through anybody's minds will be envious ones - the men are envious of me, and the women of you. We make a stunning couple." He winked and offered her his arm again. She rolled her eyes at him but took it.

"Ah, here we are." Jeff said, a couple of moments later.

Annie took a quick look at the sign over the door - _Paolo's Restaurante Italiano -_ and stepped through as Jeff held it open for her.

" _Ah, Signor Winger!"_ A plump man not much taller than Annie had scurried over almost as soon as Jeff followed her through. "So good to see you again!"

Jeff grinned as the other man embraced him. "And you, Paolo. Keeping well, I see?"

"Si signore," he turned to face Annie. "And the bella signora?" Italian was sufficiently close to Spanish that Annie found herself standing taller and blushing slightly.

"This is my very good friend Miss Edison, Paolo. Tonight is her evening," Jeff added meaningfully.

"Si signore," the Italian bowed slightly. "If you will come this way…" he showed them to a table near the back of the restaurant, quickly took a drinks order from them and scurried off again, leaving them with the menus.

Jeff relaxed in his seat, content to watch Annie as she looked around, eyes like saucers. Jeff had chosen Paolo's for tonight because he liked the food, not because it was the fanciest restaurant in the Greendale area (it wasn't) - it was clear however from the expression on her face that it was way outside Annie's usual league.

"This is nice." She finally said.

"Yes it is," Jeff said. "Especially the food." He waved a menu at her. Annie took the hint, picked hers up and started browsing. Jeff watched with concern as a worried expression spread over her face and suddenly remembered what Simon had said the day before, about how she couldn't afford to eat properly. As Paolo returned with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order, Jeff suddenly came to a decision, reached over the table and took the menu out of Annie's hand, temporarily ignoring her gasp of surprise as he turned to their host.

"Offer the chef my compliments Paolo, and tell him I would be honoured if he chose for us. And when he has done so, I would be equally honoured if you chose a suitable wine to accompany the meal."

"Of course, signore." He smiled, bowed and walked away.

"What did you do that for, Jeff?" Annie was frowning at him.

 _Because you were about to order the cheapest thing on the menu and walk out of here hungrier than when you arrived,_ he thought to himself. "This way we get what the chef thinks is his best dish," he said instead, painting a smug expression on his face. "You deserve the best Annie." _Oh crap, I hope that's not laying it on too thick…_

Instead, she nodded and visibly relaxed as though what he said made perfect sense. The rest of the evening went smoothly from there - food arrived and was eaten, conversation was light and trivial. He mentioned Abed would be inviting her to see a movie shortly ("apparently he doesn't want to risk having his nose broken on the first day back," he said as she rolled her eyes at him); she mentioned what a revelation it was watching _Brokeback Mountain_ with Britta and Shirley ("for a Christian housewife, she has _such_ a potty mouth when watching cute guys making out!" She said, her eyes gleaming with amused excitement). At one point Jeff faltered slightly when a terrifying thought crossed his mind -

 _If this was a real date it would be a good one, one of the best._

But he rallied and covered himself by launching into a fresh anecdote before she noticed. One subject was completely avoided until the dessert plates had been cleared away and they were lingering over coffee, however.

"So, Simon." Jeff said finally, noting sadly that Annie's guard instantly went up again.

"What about him, Jeff."

He paused for a moment. "It's possible I may have misjudged him," he said finally. "It was decent of him to let you come out tonight with a guy who's taller and better looking than he is. You should probably thank him on my behalf - make sure to use those words though." He grinned to show her he wasn't being serious. "It's possible - only possible, mind you - that he might actually be suitable boyfriend material."

 _If only you knew._ Annie thought to herself as she rolled her eyes at him. "Actually Jeff, there's something you should know about Simon -" She stopped suddenly. _No. Tonight has been perfect, letting him know THAT will only ruin it. He needs to get used to the idea that I'm an adult in control of my own life before he finds that out._

"What is it?" Jeff said, puzzled by her sudden silence.

"Oh just that despite your behaviour he doesn't think you're a jerk either, or he wouldn't have given his blessing for tonight." She said instead.

Jeff had a smug grin on his face. "Of course he doesn't - I'm amazing, doesn't everybody know that?"

Annie tsk'ed at him.

XXXXXX

"Thanks for giving me a ride, Jeff." He'd driven Annie home to save her from getting a late night bus and they were standing outside the door to her apartment.

"It was nothing," he waved her thanks away, but turned serious. "So, you said to ask again after you got some Italian food inside you. Are we good?"

Instead of saying anything, Annie stepped forward and threw her arms around his chest. Jeff froze with surprise for a fraction of a second, then put his own arms around her to complete the hug and relaxed his chin onto the top of her head. They were still for a long moment, drawing comfort from the closeness and warmth. Finally Annie pulled away.

"I hope that answers your question, Jeff."

He nodded, with a soft expression on his face. "Thanks, Annie."

"Goodnight Jeff." She was reaching for her door keys.

"Goodnight Annie." But he didn't move until she had the door open and, with a final wave and smile, stepped through.

XXXXXX

Somewhat to his surprise, Jeff was feeling contented as he let himself back into his apartment. The evening had gone better than he had expected - Annie and he were finally back in a good place, and he had even been sincere when he told her to thank her boyfriend for letting her out for the evening. He realised that seeing Annie happy was important to him, even if he wasn't the cause of her happiness. _Abed would probably call that character growth,_ he thought with a wry smile as he poured a nightcap.

XXXXXX

 _Jeff was sitting at his desk - not the tiny, modern one in his windowless office, but the antique mahogany one in his old fourth floor office with the connecting door to Mark's corner office. He was reviewing a vital contract, but the click of stiletto heels on a marble floor drew his attention away. It was her - the killer with lips as red as a gunshot wound, hair as black as a politician's soul and wearing a dress that would incite a riot in a monastery._

" _Miss Edison," he said. "What can I do for you?"_

" _I'm here to settle my account, Jeff." She started unbuttoning the front of her dress. "I really am so very grateful that you helped me beat the rap for killing Rich."_

 _Jeff grinned at her. "If would have been a bigger crime for someone so beautiful to be removed from society."_

 _As her dress fell to the floor she smiled at him, a smile that promised everything and nothing. She climbed onto his desk and crawled over it, slowly enough to allow his eyes to drink their fill. She stopped when their faces were only inches apart._

" _Let me show you just how grateful," one deceptively delicate hand snaked behind him and grabbed hold of the back of his head._

" _Not the hair-" Jeff gasped as her lips crashed against his..._

"Aaaaahhh!" Jeff jolted awake, sweating and feverish with his hands clenching fiercely in his bed sheets.

He looked around the room as consciousness returned. "Oh, crap. Crap, crap, crap!"


	4. Confessions

(Saturday, Greendale Mall)

"Hi guys!" Annie jumped up with relief - Simon and Donny were twenty minutes late for their planned rendezvous and she was running out of the coffee she had been carefully nursing.

"Sorry we're late," Donny said as hugs were exchanged. "This one -" pointing at Simon "- wouldn't be hurried."

"The loafers were to die for." Simon replied, blandly. "But enough of that - gossip, girl!" He turned to Annie with a fake glare that brought a grin to her face. "How did your date go?"

"It wasn't a date, but -" she bounced happily in her seat "- it went really well! We talked, cleared up a lot of misunderstandings, relaxed and had fun over dinner-"

"How did he take the news? About _you know who?_ " Donny fake whispered, indicating Simon with an eye roll.

Annie's smile faded. "I'm really sorry guys - it was going so well that I was afraid it'd spoil the mood so I sort of didn't…" she trailed off into a whisper.

"Annie." Simon's voice was stern. "You're a great girl and a great friend, but I'm not going back in the closet for you - you've got to tell him."

She nodded shamefacedly. "I'll do it on Monday. Do you want to tell him with me?"

Simon grinned. "Want to? I wouldn't miss it for the world." He picked up his bags and stood up. "Now come on miss - we're going to take you window shopping and drive some snooty assistants nuts by trying on everything and refusing to buy anything."

Annie bounced happily from her seat and followed the guys.

XXXXXX

"Dammit Jeff, go easy on us next time will you?" Pete Miller looked like he'd just survived a car crash.

"You know the deal, Starsky - I beat you up here so you don't get beaten up in court." Jeff grinned at him - he'd spent the morning role-playing as opposing counsel in a mock court and had comprehensively torn Pete's proposed courtroom strategy to shreds. _It's the closest I get to being a real lawyer these days,_ Jeff ruthlessly shoved that thought to the back of his mind and concentrated on enjoying the glow of victory.

"Thanks for the workout Tango," Mike Iverson - Pete's second chair - had joined the conversation. He offered Jeff his hand, Jeff took it. "See you for the after match review this afternoon?"

"Wouldn't miss it, Hutch. one-thirty?"

"On the nail, Jeff."

"Cheers guys," Jeff gave a cheery wave as he swaggered out. He reached for his phone and switched it on - it'd been off since the trial started at 9AM. There were eleven messages on it, but it was the second most recent one that he opened first.

 _ **From: Annie**_

 _ **Are you free for lunch? I'll be in the cafeteria from 12:30.**_

Jeff cursed as he checked the time - the message was sent at 11:45 and was already almost an hour old. He dashed out a reply while waiting for the elevator -

 _ **In mock court - phone was switched off. On my way now, you still there?**_

The reply was straightforward enough -

 _ **:-) :-)**_

XXXXXX

 _Oh great - I may have come round to the idea of her having a boyfriend, but that doesn't mean I want to socialise with him!_ Jeff was queuing for food when he saw Annie, sitting with Simon and apparently chatting animatedly. By the time he'd paid she'd spotted him and was waving excitedly to attract his attention.

"Hi guys," Jeff said as he sat down, acknowledging their greetings. "Shouldn't you be in Ted's Monday meeting?" He said to Simon while prising the lid off his salad box.

"Cancelled at the last minute. He's taking his wife shopping in New York."

"He'll be looking for a new secretary soon then," Jeff said wryly.

"What do you mean -" Annie was looking puzzled, then she blushed. "Oh…" she said faintly.

"Yeah," Jeff said. "It happens roughly every year to eighteen months on average."

"Why does she put up with it?" Annie looked upset.

"She'll fly back with twenty grand's worth of jewellery and a new wardrobe."

"That's very cynical Jeff," Annie looked disapproving.

"Sorry Annie," Jeff actually did sound regretful. "But that's the way things work around here."

Annie humphed, Jeff took the opportunity offered by the lull to help himself to a large portion of salad.

"Sooo, you guys doing okay?" _I can do this, I can be the not-at-all-jealous best friend who only wants to see her happy. The last bit is even true._

Annie looked nervously at Simon, who flashed her a reassuring smile and laid a hand gently on hers where it was resting on the table. She visibly gathered her nerves and smiled gratefully back at him. Jeff went very still as he fought not to react to the unforced intimacy, then forced himself to concentrate on his salad.

"Actually," Annie said. "That's what we wanted to talk to you about." She looked at Simon again for reassurance, he nodded slightly.

 _Oh crap, you can't be engaged already -_

"We're not a couple, Jeff." She said finally. "We're just friends."

Something snapped inside Jeff as a mix of contradictory emotions finally boiled over. _What?! How could you do that to me? I'd accepted the idea of you being together - I had CHARACTER GROWTH! Why would you take that away from me?_ "Are you _nuts_?" He said instead, turning on Simon. "She's hot, smart, fun, and the sweetest, kindest girl you could ever hope to meet, she's clearly into you and you're _friendzoning_ her? What the heck is the matter with you?"

Annie froze with shock. _How long have you thought that way, Jeff? You can't mean that, can you?_

Simon smiled at Jeff. If he'd paid more attention, Jeff might have recognised it as cousin to the look he sometimes wore when about to spring a trap on a rival lawyer.

"This is all true, Jeff -" he said as he took out his phone.

"Then stop being such an idiot! You'll never get a chance like this again - girls like Annie are one in a million!" Jeff was practically raving, so much so that he didn't hear Annie squeak with shock.

Instead of saying anything, Simon showed Jeff the picture he'd picked out - Jeff saw a group of three people with their arms around each other and laughing into the camera. Simon in the middle, Annie on his left and an unknown man on his right.

"That picture was taken at a club two Fridays ago. The guy you don't recognise is Donny," Simon said. "My boyfriend."

"Whaa- but you can't be gay!" Jeff's mind was practically collapsing as he struggled to process all the new data. "You're - you're - a librarian!"

Simon let that hang in the air for a moment. "We can't all be hairdressers or choreographers Jeff, some of us have boring jobs."

"Yes - but - I'm sorry, I didn't mean - but - err - you guys have slept together!" He finally managed to form a coherent sentence.

"The three of us drank far too much, got a taxi back to my place and passed out. Sleeping is literally all we did."

Jeff looked stunned as he tried to process the emotions rushing through him. Confusion, shock, relief…

Finally, Simon took pity on him. "Do you need some time alone to think, Jeff?" He continued without waiting for an answer. "Come on Annie, we need to get back…"

"'Bye Jeff," Annie added a wave as she got up and followed Simon out.

Distractedly, a still slightly stunned Jeff waved back.

"Now I understand why you didn't tell him on Friday night…" Simon said as they headed out of earshot.

XXXXXX

Annie was smirking with happiness as she sat down at her desk. _You don't think I'm going to let that slide, do you?_ She started tapping a message on her phone.

XXXXXX

Jeff had returned to his office and was stretching and taking deep breaths as he forced himself to calm down before his afternoon meeting when his phone started vibrating repeatedly. Jeff watched numbly as the messages came in, one after the other-

 _ **You think I'm hot.**_

 _ **You think I'm smart.**_

 _ **You think I'm kind.**_

 _ **You think I'm sweet.**_

 _ **You think I'm a girl in a million:-)**_

 _Oh crap! Way to blow two years of self denial Winger - what the hell do I do now?_

Jeff checked the time - he really needed to prepare for the afternoon's meeting - so he dashed off a quick reply and headed out.

XXXXXX

 _Oh no, it's happening again!_ When she'd sent her series of teasing text messages Annie had genuinely thought Jeff was in a good enough place with her that he'd see the joke, but when she saw the curt reply he'd sent –

 _ **Can we do coffee tonight? Same place as last time, 6PM**_

Her mind had flashed back to the last time he'd asked her for coffee after what she thought was an emotional breakthrough, more than a year earlier. The day after the Tranny Dance…

The kiss the night before had ended with them looking into each other's eyes and smiling softly. Annie had apologised, saying she needed to get back to her apartment before her landlord gave it away and Jeff had said he understood and invited her for a coffee the following morning to talk. Annie had agreed and met him just after eleven. He'd been tall ( _duh),_ handsome ( _double-duh)_ and adorably chic in designer casual ( _duh-doy_ ) and had greeted her with a smile.

They'd talked and Annie had listened and agreed as he had calmly and maturely told her how much she meant to him but that the night before had been a mistake caused by the intensity of the emotions they'd both been feeling after her break up and his ordeal at the dance. Equally calmly and maturely she'd agreed with him that they needed to take a break to let things calm down and see where everything stood before deciding what to do next.

She almost managed to convince herself that the sinking feeling in her abdomen was not her heart breaking into a dozen pieces and settling downwards.

That was the last time she saw him that summer. When he didn't reply to either of the elaborately casual texts (each of which had taken what felt like hours to draft) she'd sent him she'd convinced herself he was busy doing something far too important to keep an eye on his phone. Then they'd gone back to school, she'd found out the truth, and she'd been angrier with him than she ever had been with anybody else in her life.

Annie almost convinced herself to send a message saying there was no need and she understood, but then she sat up straight as a defiant spirit overtook her. _No. If he's going to break my heart again he has to do it to my face._ Thus resolved, she fired off a quick message accepting his invitation and forced herself to concentrate on her work, not on the clock going round.

XXXXXX

(6:12PM. Bean There, Done That coffee bar)

Annie had deliberately calculated that twelve minutes late should be enough time for Jeff to have gotten there first, but not so much that he would have left. She was right, but only just - Jeff was still standing at the counter chatting to his blonde friend while his order was made up when she entered. The blonde - _Marissa, that's it -_ said something to Jeff, he turned around and saw Annie, waved and smiled, picked up his order and walked over to a table, beckoning her to follow him.

Annie smoothed her skirt underneath her as she took her seat. She did not move to take the coffee Jeff slid across the table. "It's okay Jeff," she said. "You don't need to let me down easy, I know the score by now."

Jeff was wearing a puzzled frown. "What are you talking about, Annie?"

"You do or say something, I react to it, you say I'm reading too much into it or it was a mistake, and then you disappear." She was looking him straight in the eyes without flinching. "I'm just saying you can skip the opening moves and go straight to the punchline."

Jeff shook his head in disbelief. "I'll ask again - what the heck are you talking about Annie?"

"Your outburst to Simon, when you made it clear what you really felt. I thought we were in a good enough place that I could tease you about it-" Annie's voice broke slightly as her pain poked through, _I was going to be strong, dammit! -_ "but all I got back was a curt invite to coffee. You asked me for coffee after the Tranny Dance too, remember? When you first gave me the 'it's all a mistake' talk." _And I didn't even get that after the 'Annie of it all'! Must we really do this again, Jeff? Don't worry, I won't be giving you the opportunity to reject me again._

"This is nothing like that, Annie..."

Jeff remembered that meeting all too well. The kiss the night before had ended with them looking into each other's eyes and smiling softly. Annie had said something about needing to get back to her apartment before her landlord gave it away and he had said he understood and invited her for a coffee the following morning to talk. Jeff had got there early, curious to see how things would go from here. _That was a heck of a kiss,_ he smiled softly to himself as he remembered.

Then she'd walked through the door. The confident, mature young woman who had so spectacularly taken control of her life the night before was gone. Instead, Annie had reverted to type - instead of the smart dress, heels and loose hair, she was once again wearing a buttoned up cardigan, short skirt with thick hose, ballet flats and hair pulled back. Worst of all, she looked so very, very, young and nervous as she walked over to him. _She looks like a petrified high school senior,_ Jeff had thought to himself with shock. _I can't do this!_

Instead, he had smoothed his face into a reassuring smile and talked to her rather as one would a snarling dog - slow, soothing words and no sudden movements. By the end she was practically nodding her head off in her eagerness to agree with him when he said they needed time to think things through.

He'd almost managed to convince himself that the guilty feeling in his chest wasn't due to knowing he'd broken the heart of a sweet, wonderful girl who deserved better.

That had been the last time he saw her that summer. She'd texted a couple of times, but he'd ignored the messages as he couldn't think of anything to say. Then they'd gone back to school and he learned at first hand just how much he'd hurt her.

"Really Jeff? How is it different?" Annie said, interrupting his stream of thought.

Jeff paused for a moment while he drank his coffee and returned to the present to look - _really_ look - at the young woman sitting opposite him. She was sitting upright and looking him squarely in the eye, nothing like the frightened teenager of a year earlier. Jeff had no idea why she was angry with him - well he did, even if he'd done nothing to deserve it this time - but there was no trace of the nerves she had shown the last time they had done this. _She isn't desperate for my approval any more,_ he thought to himself. He wasn't sure it was a development he welcomed. But still -

"Well for starters, I'm not blowing you off." She looked at him sceptically, but didn't say anything, so he continued talking. "Look Annie, when you were analysing all the reasons I might have for asking you for coffee and coming to the-" _crazy "-_ conclusion you did, did you ever consider the possibility that I asked you if you wanted to have coffee with me because I _wanted you to have coffee with me_?" _I was also hoping that making things normal between us would make the dreams go away, but there's such a thing as too much information..._

Annie visibly deflated as anger gave way to confusion. "But those things you said-"

"All true, and nothing I haven't said before." Jeff had back the smug expression he sometimes wore when he knew he had control of the room. He made a show of taking out his phone and opening up Annie's string of messages.

"Hot - duh." He grinned at her in a way that made her sit up and flush slightly. "I've been happy to admit that since at least the time I reprogrammed Troy and sent him to break up you and the shirtless wonder. The poor sap still hasn't completely recovered by the way." His smile had shifted slightly and now conveyed nothing more than wholesome amusement. Annie found herself smiling back.

"Smart - what's your GPA Annie?"

She sat up proudly. "Eight decimal points better than yours."

"Ouch," Jeff was still smirking. "As for kind and sweet - you dated micronipples for most of a semester. If that isn't evidence of a fundamentally charitable and optimistic outlook on life I don't know what is."

"Being friends with you?"

"Ouch again," Jeff acknowledged the hit with a fake gasp and another grin.

"As for girl in a million? That may be a new line," he waved his coffee mug as though saluting her. "But I hope so - I'm not sure the species would survive more than a handful of you running around." He winked at her, she rolled her eyes at him.

"You must think I'm such an insecure idiot," she sighed.

He smiled fondly at her. "You're Annie, never change."

She smiled faintly back, but swiftly went serious again. "So, what you're saying is that despite what you said last Friday and earlier today, nothing has really changed, you still see me as a kid?"

"No."

Annie looked hard into Jeff's eyes for any hint of condescension, but saw none.

Jeff carried on talking. "Greendale is a place it's difficult to be mature in, and when somebody like me… notices someone like you, the easiest way through the minefield is to treat her like a child - patting her on the head, cribbing her homework, and never _ever_ allowing yourself to notice anything else. It's a safe way for me to tell you how important you are."

Annie had gone absolutely still and Jeff could read nothing in her expression. He kept talking anyway.

"But this-" Jeff gestured around him, as though including the coffee shop, the law firm and the rest of the world in their conversation "-is the real world, not Greendale. And here it's getting harder and harder to deny what a mature, self possessed and intelligent young woman you're becoming and I can't keep treating you like the baby of the group any more."

Annie looked confused, uncertain. "But I liked what we had before... " she hesitated for a moment, "If real world Annie can't have that then I'm not sure I want to be her." Somewhere along the line she'd picked up her coffee cup and was turning it around in her hands.

"Well tough, Annie." Jeff was smiling sadly. " Growing up is something you don't get a say in - the world needs women like you too badly." He smiled - for real, this time - as he remembered something he'd seen recently and raised his coffee mug as though in a toast. "Here's lookin' at you, kid."

Annie smiled softly. She vaguely remembered the quote but couldn't immediately place it - _something else to ask Abed about._ "So, what happens next, Jeff?"

"I have not the faintest idea. I've only just got my best friend back-" Annie's eyes widened slightly at that "-and I was looking forward to unwinding with her after work. Look how well that worked out." He grinned wryly.

"That's not an answer Jeff!" Annie looked as if she was starting to get upset again. _I had a plan for this summer, and it wasn't going back to the old 'will they, won't they?' with Jeff Winger!_

Jeff didn't realise it was possible to drink coffee defiantly, but somehow Annie managed it. He was silent for a moment - inside, the part of him that feared commitment was fighting a battle with the part of him that increasingly wanted to get to know real world Annie but knew that refusing to make any sort of commitment could lose her. Eventually, he came to a conclusion. "I meant it when I said how important you were to me, Annie." He said carefully. "But this is only the second time we've sat down and just talked since school finished - I think we need to spend some time just relaxing and having fun and work out organically what we have instead of over analysing it and prematurely forcing it into a framework that may not necessarily fit." Jeff looked rather pleased with himself, as though he'd just given the perfect speech to win over a recalcitrant jury.

Annie however wasn't a jury, but she did have experience with Winger Speeches and wasn't looking impressed. "Was that your way of asking me on a date, jeff - or your way of saying you were never going to ask me?" _I had a plan for this summer - I was going to find myself a healthy, mature relationship by the time school started again. You get one chance to show you can be part of it._

"...Yes?" Jeff sounded frozen with panic.

"Seriously, Jeff?" Annie made to get up. _You just blew it mister -_

"What are you doing Wednesday night?" Jeff blurted out as he followed her out of his seat.

Annie stopped, turned, and looked - hard - at him. He had the impression of a man shocked at what had just come out of his mouth. "Babysitting for Shirley."

Jeff frowned slightly. "Thursday?"

"Abed and Troy have invited me to see _Green Lantern."_

Jeff's frown deepened. "Look Annie, if you don't want to do this after all you only have to say-"

"I'm sorry, but it's true! I'm not blowing you off, honest! I'm free on Friday." She had the look of a deer caught in the headlights.

Jeff visibly calmed down as he processed her counter-offer. "Friday it is. I'll pick you up from your place at eight." By now he was actively smirking. "Wear something nice."

Annie blushed slightly, but couldn't quite keep a small smile off her face. "I'll see you then, Jeff." She made a show of looking at the time. "I've got to rush - if I don't get to the bus stop right now, I'll have to wait half an hour for the next one." It wasn't true, but Annie sensed this was the perfect time to make an exit. "Walk me out?" Not waiting for an answer, she headed towards the door of the coffee shop.

Once again caught off balance, Jeff scurried to overtake her and hold open the door for her. "Miss Edison."

Annie looked straight at him as her eyes seemed to double in size. There was nothing Disney about their effect on him. "Don't be late, Jeff." She pivoted on a heel and walked away. She didn't look back as she went, but she did put an extra swing in her hips - she was sure she could feel Jeff's eyes locked on her... back as she walked away. As she turned the corner, she saw him out of the corner of her eye and noted with a small smile that he was still rooted to the spot and looking in her direction. It was only after she rounded the corner and was well out of sight that she finally slipped off her heels and replaced them with the flats in her purse for the walk to the bus stop.


	5. The Same Old Story

(Monday evening, later)

Smiling softly to herself, as she rode the bus home and bursting with excitement at the thought that Jeff had - finally, after almost two years - asked her out on a date, Annie remembered something he'd said and took out her phone and sent a text message.

 _ **To: Abed**_

 _ **Do you know where "here's looking at you kid" comes from?**_

Five minutes later she got a reply.

 _ **Go straight home, sit down and wait if you still want us to be friends.**_

Frowning slightly, she decided it was pointless worrying about what Abed meant. She was going home anyway, and she had much more exciting things to think about than whatever Abed was up to.

She got home at just after half past seven and, thinking that it's never too early to start planning _,_ she headed to her wardrobe to start work on picking out the perfect outfit.

As she stood in front of the wardrobe reality hit her. Unlike the abortive date with Simon, there was no uncertainty on her part as to how she wanted to look for Jeff - she wanted to make such an impression that he never thought of her as too young for him again.

Instead, she sighed slightly as she looked through her wardrobe. She did have a few nice outfits - she smiled fondly at the red wrap dress with the butterfly pattern that had reduced Troy and Abed to speechlessness when they had gatecrashed the law firm's party last fall - but there was nothing that would take Jeff by surprise. She was about to give up when her eyes fell on something on the floor at the back of her wardrobe, the cardboard box she hadn't opened since before she went into rehab. She knew what was in it - a knee length yellow dress and a pair of silver high heeled sandals - because it was the outfit she'd bought for her prom but never got to wear. She was almost afraid to look at it, partly because of the painful memories it evoked, but also because in her mind it was a fat, drug addicted outcast's idea of sexy and she didn't want to be reminded of those days. She shook that thought to one side and reached for the box.

 _It's actually not that bad,_ she thought to herself with some surprise as she unwrapped it. _And the shoes are nicer than I remembered. It'll need adjusting of course, I was forty pounds heavier back then -_ Annie hummed to herself with satisfaction as she went to fetch her sewing kit. Lacking the funds to buy many new outfits, she had acquired some skill in repairing and adjusting older clothes and wasn't afraid to take the job on.

Before she could do anything however, there was a knock at the door.

XXXXXX

"Hey guys!" Annie beamed with delighted surprise as she saw Troy and Abed. "What's going on?" Her expression changed to puzzlement as she realised they were wearing costumes of some sort - Troy a pale satin smoking jacket with a black bow tie and Abed a form fitting cream linen suit with a black tie.

Abed looked Annie up and down, his face expressionless and yet still somehow conveying stern resolve. "This is an intervention Annie, and you need to get ready." He said. "Your skirt and blouse-" Annie hadn't had a chance to change out of her work clothes "- are acceptable, but you need a hat-" Annie squeaked with shock as Troy jammed a large hat with a floppy brim on her head "-and a jacket." Troy fished out a white, short sleeved jacket and draped it on Annie's shoulders, instinctively she put her arms through the sleeves.

"Abed! What the-" he said nothing, instead walking past her to the DVD player. Annie saw the box he took out, " _Casablanca?_ Is this because I asked you about 'here's looking at you kid'? I'm not sure I've seen it all the way through."

Abed looked at her expressionlessly. "We may just be in time."

XXXXXX

" _Allons enfants de la Patrie,  
_ _Le jour de gloire est arrivé !  
_ _Contre nous de la tyrannie…_ "

(Annie clapped as she bounced in her seat with excitement as the entire bar rose in defiance. Abed was humming along with the tune.

"But I thought she loved Rick?" Annie's expression turned puzzled as the camera cut to Ilsa, wearing a look of fearful adoration as Victor led the band.

"It's more complicated than that, Annie." Abed said.

 _Not you too,_ Annie thought to herself.)

XXXXXX

" _And the names are Mr and Mrs Victor Laszlo_ _."_

" _But why my name, Richard?"_

" _Because you're getting on that plane."_

(Annie gasped in shock. "He's letting her go, Abed! Why's he letting her go?"

"It's character growth, Annie. He's learned that if he truly loves her he has to be unselfish."

Abed pulled the silk handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and passed it to Annie. She nodded her thanks and dabbed at the corner of her eyes.)

" _Inside of us we both know you belong with Victor. You're part of his work, the thing that keeps him going. If that plane leaves the ground and you're not with him, you'll regret it."_

" _No..."_

" _Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon, and for the rest of your life."_

" _But what about us?"_

" _We'll always have Paris."_

(Annie was weeping into the handkerchief.

"Hey, it's okay - I cried too, the first time!" Troy said as he patted her somewhat awkwardly on the shoulder. "And the second, and the third-" he was starting to sniffle as well.)

"... _Here's looking at you, kid."_

(Abed watched blank faced as Annie and Troy started openly sobbing.)

XXXXXX

"That was better than I thought it would be," Annie said as the Marseillaise played once again over the closing credits. "Why did you want to show it to me Abed?"

 _Because I can't be friends with someone with such a big gap in their cultural awareness. It was this or we go our separate ways._ "It's a film about an older man who is saved from a life of loneliness and cynicism by his love for a much younger, more idealistic woman." He said instead.

Annie gasped slightly. "Abed-"

He didn't let her interrupt. "We watched it with Jeff at our guy's film night two Fridays ago. He had no problem seeing himself as Rick."

"Duh." Annie said, rolling her eyes. "And who was Ilsa?" Her expression turned stricken. "It's Britta, isn't it? She's blonde and idealistic and has been to Europe…"

Abed just looked at her blankly. "When we saw it Jeff immediately assumed you were Ilsa."

" _What?"_ Annie's heart briefly leapt and then crashed again. "You mean we can only be happy if we accept we can't be together and go our separate ways?"

Troy nodded. "That's what Jeff said, except he thought Rich was your Victor."

Abed had done an exaggerated eye roll and assumed his sarcastic tone of voice. "Yes, suuuure, Annie-" he said before she could respond to Troy " _-If_ you also love someone else _and_ that someone else needs you to help beat the Nazis."

Troy was nodding along happily. "He said that to Jeff too."

Abed suddenly looked concerned. "You're not in love with Rich are you?"

"WHAT? No! I haven't even seen him since he dropped Anthropology!"

Abed nodded. "Then there's nothing stopping you. You can still have Paris, Annie."

"Abed!" Annie was blushing, her eyes wide and excited.

"I think Jeff is on the verge of some character development Annie. If you're still interested you need to be ready."

 _It may already have happened._ Annie - just - resisted the temptation to say that out loud. "Thanks Abed." She said instead.

Abed nodded again and looked at his watch. "We have to be going - dad needs us back by closing to help with the dish washing. It's been fun, Annie, see you Thursday." Hugs and farewells were exchanged and Annie closed the door behind the boys with one last wave. All of a sudden she remembered what she'd been about to do before they arrived.

 _I need to start work on my dress!_

XXXXXX

(Tuesday morning)

"Simon! You've got to help me!" Annie burst into the Archives with a half-crazy expression on her face and dropped a carrier bag on his desk.

With a baffled expression on his face, he looked inside the bag to see what looked like a random assortment of yellow rags. "What is it Annie?"

She was practically hyperventilating. "Jeff asked me on a date for Friday night and I needed a dress but the one I wanted to wear was too big for me so I took it apart to adjust it but I've been up all night and no matter what I do it comes out wrong and you've got to help me -"

"Stop Annie, breathe!" Simon yelped as her face turned red.

"Sorry," she said. "But -" Annie stopped talking as Simon held up one hand and picked up his phone with the other.

"Hi mom," he said when he got a connection. "Sorry to spring this on you, but there's a fashion emergency at the office. Can you come down and bring your sewing machine and anything else you might need?" He was silent for a moment, clearly listening to something at the other end, before looking alertly at Annie for a moment and resuming speaking. "Brunette, about five-six in heels, a hundred to a hundred and ten and a C or a D." Annie squeaked and crossed her arms over her chest as Simon winked at her. "See you in an hour, love you mom. Bye."

"You called your mom?" Annie said as soon as Simon hanged up.

"Oh Annie," he said sternly. " _Please_ don't tell me you just assumed that because I'm gay I must have a fashion designer on speed dial…"

"No!" Annie yelped, blushing. "It's just that I'd normally go to my friends Britta or Shirley with this but they're friends with Jeff too and it's too soon to tell them we might be dating -"

"Breathe, Annie! I was only teasing you."

She gasped for air but came to a stop. "Thanks, Simon." She smiled at him, then went serious as a thought occurred to her. "Does she know about…"

Simon waved her into silence. "Do you remember Donny's Osmond-obsessed mother?" Annie nodded. Simon grinned as he delivered the punchline. "Mom's bridge partner. We never told you how we met, did we?" Then he switched to official mode. "Now - calm down, get yourself some coffee and try and do some work!"

Knowing the situation was in hand Annie did, more or less. For the next hour she went back to computerising the files (she was up to the R's) until Simon received a phone call and disappeared, reappearing shortly afterwards with a smartly dressed, pleasant-looking woman in her mid fifties. Introductions were made -

"Mom, this is Annie - Annie, this is my mom."

The older woman smiled. "Please, call me Aoife.."

"Ee-fa?" Annie had never come across the name before.

"Close enough, dear. Now stand up -"

And Annie stood still while a series of startlingly intimate measurements were taken, then the older woman looked at the contents of Annie's carrier bag, tutted slightly and allowed Simon to show her to a quiet corner to work in, out of sight of the front desk.

"Won't the firm mind?" Annie said with a slightly worried expression on her face as Simon returned.

"Trust me," he said with a smile. "In terms of the weird things that happen at H-cubed, this wouldn't even make the top ten. Heck, it probably wouldn't make the top thirty."

XXXXXX

Jeff was just tidying his desk before going to lunch when a familiar figure walked into the office. "Hi," he said with a welcoming smile - he was feeling a lot warmer towards Simon since learning that things would only ever be platonic between him and Annie.

"Can I pick your brain?" Simon said. "Something really odd happened this morning."

Jeff gestured to the guest chair and sat down behind his desk. Simon resumed speaking when they were both seated.

"So-" he looked as though he wasn't sure how to say this. "Annie turned up earlier than usual, completely freaking out and dumped a bunch of rags on my desk. She's okay now, after-"

Jeff interrupted, grinning. "After you found yourself doing something strange and ridiculously convoluted to help her out?"

Simon nodded. "My mom is sitting in a corner of the Archives with a sewing machine turning the rags into a dress."

Jeff's grin was if anything even wider. "Welcome to the strange and wonderful world of being friends with Annie Edison."

Simon sighed. "This is going to be the new normal for me, isn't it?"

"Sorry buddy," Jeff stood up with a sympathetic expression on his face. "Let me buy you a coffee and I'll tell you about the time she lost a pen."

XXXXXX

(Shirley Bennett's house, Wednesday evening)

Annie turned up promptly at seven as arranged to begin her babysitting shift - she didn't even have a chance to ring the doorbell before it flew open. "Annie! Hi! Er…" The teenaged boy on the other side suddenly looked petrified.

"Hi Jordan," she said with a smile. "Is your mom in?"

" _Annie? Is that you?"_ Shirley's voice yelled from the kitchen.

"Hi Shirley," Annie was greeted with a big hug as she walked through.

"Sit down, eat." Shirley placed a large plate of pasta in front of Annie and poured a rich, meaty sauce over it. "It'll only go to waste if you don't." She said in response to Annie's implied question.

Annie was about to argue further, but then her stomach reminded her she had eaten nothing more than an orange, some biscuits and a lot of coffee since breakfast so she picked up a fork and dug in. While she ate, Shirley went through the boys' evening routine ("they've done their homework and chores, so can watch TV if they're quiet, but they go to bed no later than half past nine, okay?") bustled around showing Annie Ben's baby bag in case he needed a fresh diaper, and finally the inside of the refrigerator ("and this is Ben's milk," she said, pointing at a row of small bottles - if he needs a feed heat one in the microwave for ninety seconds and attach a teat. _Do not_ use the milk for anything else." She finished in a tone of voice that suddenly reminded Annie of the breast pump Shirley had brought to Britta's apartment).

"Hi Annie," a new, deeper voice said. "Thanks for doing this - my little lady and I haven't had any alone time since Ben arrived."

"It's a pleasure, Andre." Annie said somewhat indistinctly around a mouthful of pasta.

"Are you ready, sweet cheeks?" Andre had turned to face Shirley.

"Hh-hmm," Shirley said, grabbing her outsize purse. "You two-" Jordan and Elijah had followed their father in "-behave yourselves, and I don't want to hear about any arguments when Annie tries to send you to bed. She knows your bedtime, so no cheek. Now come here," there was a quick round of hugs and goodbyes, a final behave yourselves, and then Andre and Shirley were heading out the door.

XXXXXX

 _ **What are you doing tonight?**_

Annie's phone had vibrated to announce an incoming message. She smiled when she saw Jeff's name pop up on the Caller ID.

 _ **Watching a movie with a couple of cute guys.**_

The reply was almost immediate.

 _ **WHAT?**_

 _ **Jordan and Elijah, doofus. I told you I was babysitting tonight:-)**_

 _ **Haha - what are you watching?**_

 _ **One of Britta's favorite films, about a kickass woman who starts out a prisoner of the Patriarchy but successfully rebels against them and goes on to change the world despite their best efforts to stop her.**_

 _ **What did those boys do to deserve that? They must be hating you now.**_

Annie smiled to herself as she dropped the punchline.

 _ **It's Terminator Two.**_

 _ **Is Britta spending too much time with Abed, or not enough?**_

 _ **It really is one of her favorite films. What about you?**_

 _ **I'm out with Alan, schmoozing clients.**_

 _ **Poor you:-(**_

 _ **Yeah - I blew him off last week, I couldn't this week. Actually I'm doing most of the schmoozing while he gets drunk and harasses the barmaids.**_

 _ **Isn't he suspicious about all the texting you're doing?**_

 _ **He thinks I'm doing an emergency consult with a guy whose trial strategy has crashed and burned:-)**_

"Annie, I'm going to the kitchen. Can I get you something to drink?" Jordan was standing over her with a nervous expression on his face. Behind him, Elijah was sitting with a hand over his face as though trying not to laugh. Annie suddenly recalled there seemed to have been a lot of whispering going on that she hadn't overheard.

"Thanks Jordan," she beamed at him. "An iced lemonade would be nice."

 _ **Sorry - got to go now, the boys are talking to me. It's been fun chatting.**_

 _ **For me too. Night, Annie.**_

 _ **Goodnight Jeff.**_

XXXXXX

 _CRAACK!_ Alan span away cursing and holding his cheek where the indignant young woman had just slapped it.

"He's not usually like this," Jeff said, lying through his teeth as he put his phone down. "His wife has left him and he's feeling cut adrift." The clients - both of them - were looking at Alan with _is that guy really a partner_? expressions on their faces. "Now, I think we can be very helpful to you with your tax planning -"

XXXXXX

"Time for bed boys," the film was ending, Jordan and Elijah were ten minutes past their bedtime and Annie wasn't tolerating any protests. A round of goodnights followed and they starting trudging up the stairs. As they went, she heard Elijah start a chant -

" _Jordan and Annie sitting in a tree. K-I- Ooww!"_

There was a sudden thumping noise followed by a thunder of running feet.

 _Boys._ Annie smiled to herself as she shook her head and went to get a book out of her purse.

XXXXXX

(Thursday evening)

Annie, Troy and Abed were leaving the cinema.

"So, Green Lantern…" Troy said.

"I think Jeff was right to blow this off," Annie said. "Even if for the wrong reasons." She hastily added looking at Abed, he'd filled her in on Jeff's objection to Marvel films.

Abed nodded. "Not good enough to be a classic, not bad enough to be a cult. It was _average."_ His tone implied that that was the worst swear word imaginable.

 _In his world it probably is,_ Annie suddenly thought. "It isn't _Casablanca,_ that's for sure." She said instead, with an expression on her face that showed she hadn't stopped thinking about what Abed had said on Monday. Abed looked intensely at her for a moment, his face inscrutable.

"Or _Kickpuncher,"_ Troy added sadly.

XXXXXX

Jeff spent Thursday evening shopping for shirts. He may have subconsciously been looking for the perfect date shirt.

XXXXXX

(Late Friday afternoon)

" _HEEEYYY!_ Tango!"

 _Alan's looking particularly evil today,_ Jeff thought as the other man walked into his office without knocking.

"Can it wait, Alan? I'm-"

"Sorry buddy-" Alan didn't look the slightest bit sorry "-something urgent's come up which I need you to handle. Walk with me." Without waiting for an answer, Alan turned and walked out. Jeff sighed, got up and followed him down the corridor to a conference room where porters were unloading boxes. Jeff felt a feeling of foreboding come over him.

"We've just got the results of Discovery on the Mayberry case-" Jeff had heard of the case of course, Alan had boasted about how important it was for the company and he was leading on it "-and I couldn't think of anybody I trusted more to do the document review." Alan's smirk got even broader as he dropped the bombshell. "And I've promised Ted an update at his Monday morning meeting, which means I need a first draft of the findings tomorrow."

"That's crazy!" Jeff said despairingly. "It'll take all night and I've got a-"

Alan didn't let him finish. "You'd better get started then Tango." He slapped Jeff on the back, grinned again and walked out.

 _And what will you be doing Sundance, an urgent meeting with your dealer?_ Jeff sighed, hating what he knew had to come next and picked up his phone.

XXXXXX

Annie was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement as she packed up her things before heading home to get ready for her date - the dress Simon's mother had salvaged was adorable and she couldn't wait to see Jeff's face - when her phone beeped to announce an incoming text.

 _ **From: Jeff**_

 _ **I'm really sorry, but can we reschedule? Alan's being a douche and is making me pull an all-nighter. I'll make it up to you, I promise.**_

Annie went white as a sense of sick despair overtook her, followed swiftly by rage. _This is some stupid power play because I turned down the first two dates you suggested, isn't it? I am not going to let you treat me like this again! You look me in the eye while you blow me off, dammit!_

Annie stormed out of the Archives and headed for the lift, ignoring Simon's goodbye on her way out.

Her rage lasted all the way up to Jeff's office, where a paralegal redirected her to the conference room where she saw Jeff sitting at a table with dozens of bankers boxes on it, a laptop in front of him and a harassed expression on his face. _There's no way he'd volunteer for that much work just to get out of a date with me…_

"Are you okay, Jeff?"

He looked up in surprise, but smiled when he saw who had interrupted him. "Hi Annie, I'm sorry about tonight, but as you can see…" he waved to encompass the boxes.

"What's going on?"

Jeff paused for a moment, hesitating between the rival urges to get the work done and confide in his friend, whose angry expression had now shifted to one of concern. _She's technically an employee, so there's no confidentiality issues,_ he thought to himself, reasoning away the last concern he had before launching into a narrative about how their client - Dawson Mayberry - was suing the city council for compensation, claiming they had been bribed by a business rival to turn down a planning request to extend his factory. The firm had sued for access to all relevant council records and now somebody - Jeff pointed to himself - had to go through them all looking for any evidence of improper contact between the planning department and Mayberry's rival.

"Couldn't a couple of paralegals do that?" Annie said.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, Alan's just rubbing it in again how far down the food chain I am here while I'm barred."

Annie came to a sudden decision. _I'm not letting that SOB take the night I've been waiting almost two years for away from me,_ she thought to herself as she took a box.

"Annie, you don't have to-"

"Just tell me what to look for, Jeff. We both know this is your only chance of getting out of here before midnight, and anyway I'm better at this sort of thing than you."

Jeff smiled suddenly as he took in her formidable face. _You're crazy hot when you're being scary, you know that right?_

"Okay, here's what we need to do…"

XXXXXX

It was two hours in and Jeff was starting to feel peckish, a feeling which was overtaken by guilt as he remembered that Annie wouldn't have eaten either.

"Right, we're having a break for pizza." He said, pulling out his phone and hitting speed dial. Annie looked up with surprise as he ordered a spicy pepperoni with extra chillies.

"Isn't that going to be hot, Jeff?"

"It'll give an adrenalin boost which will keep us alert. And anyway, it still won't be the hottest thing in this room." He added, winking at her.

Annie smiled and blushed, then frowned suddenly. "Wait - you're talking about you, aren't you?"

Jeff just grinned at her. Annie rolled her eyes and turned back to her notes. " _StupidsexyWinger…"_ She mumbled.

"I'm sorry Annie, I didn't quite hear that -"

"Just a flashback to a _Simpsons_ episode I saw recently." She beamed at him.

XXXXXX

"Jeff, I might have something."

It was over four hours in and, apart from the pizza break, they had been doing so non-stop. On a couple of occasions Jeff had found himself thinking about late night study sessions at Greendale and had to suppress a smile, on one occasion he looked up and saw a small smile on Annie's face and wondered if she was thinking the same thing - she had turned away before he could question her though.

"It's this-" she brought a file round to him and placed it on the table in front of him, leaning over his shoulder to point at what she had spotted, unconsciously invoking _another_ Greendale memory in Jeff. _This is so not the right time!_ He thought as he fought to concentrate on what she was saying.

"This memo here refers to a meeting that recently took place with Mayberry's rival, and this-" she flicked back in the file to another marked enclosure -"is the call-up notice for the meeting, but I can't find an agenda or any minutes of it."

"It might just have been misfiled or lost, but - that's a really good find Annie. Of course, now we have to see if it's any of these other boxes or if there's anything else missing -" Jeff quickly checked his own notes, and failed to find any mention of it "-yeah, this could be important. Well done Annie." He smiled at her, she beamed back at him and practically skipped back to her chair. _We've been doing this for four hours, we're probably only half way through, and she's *skipping*? That's my Annie,_ Jeff barely noticed the warm glow in his chest.

XXXXXX

Jeff closed the lid on the last box, sighed, yawned and stretched. "How are you getting-" He stopped talking as he saw Annie fast asleep further down the table. He smiled softly at the sight and, without waking her, tidied away the papers in front of her. On his own laptop, he merged the network copy of the notes Annie had made with his own, reviewed the combined list and emailed it to Alan, drawing attention to the missing documents - to make sure Alan didn't hog all the glory, he copied in Ted on the email. Finally, he tidied away everything and went over to Annie and tapped her gently on the shoulder. She mumbled something, but didn't wake up.

Still smiling gently, he bent down and picked up her shoes - she'd kicked them off at some point in the evening - and her purse, then carefully put one arm under her knees and another round her shoulders and lifted her up. He grunted slightly but managed easily enough - he was used to bench pressing much heavier weights than Annie - and she mumbled again but stayed asleep. Thus encumbered, he left the room and walked down the corridor to the elevator, which he summoned and rode down to the underground car park. On reaching the Lexus he paused for a moment while he considered how best to get Annie in the car without waking her.

"You can put me down now if you want," Annie said, in a voice that didn't sound particularly drowsy.

Jeff almost dropped her in his shock - "how long have you been awake?"

"Since we reached the elevator," she said as he gently lowered her to the ground and gave her her shoes back.

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"It was nice." She was practically glowing as she beamed at him. Jeff smiled ruefully back at her.

 _Yes, it was_ , Jeff thought to himself. "You do realise the next time you complain about my copying your notes I will remind you of the time you couldn't even be bothered to walk out of the building, right?"

Annie rolled her eyes at him. "You get one free pass Jeff."

Jeff unlocked the car. "In you get, I'm giving you a lift home."

XXXXXX

" _DON'T MISS TONIGHT'S SPECIAL OFFERS - FREE BATTERIES WITH ALL TOYS! TWO FOR THE PRICE OF ONE ON -"_ Dildopolis had already started announcing the night's deals before Annie and Jeff got there.

"Annie, you can't stay here," Jeff sighed.

"I can look after myself, Jeff. I'm not a kid." _Anymore._

"I meant tonight Annie, not with that noise."

Annie look him defiantly in the eye. "It'll be over in three hours Jeff and it's Saturday tomorrow, I can sleep in."

Jeff shook his head. "No - pack an overnight bag, you're coming back to my place."

Annie's eyes went wide with shock. "What? We haven't even had a real date yet, Jeff! It's far too soon!"

Jeff's eyes opened wide with surprise, then he grinned. "To sleep, Annie." He went serious again. "I mean it - the only reason I'm getting any sleep tonight is because of you. The least you can do is let me return the favour."

Annie looked as though she still wanted to argue, then she smiled suddenly and pivoted on a heel. "Give me five minutes to pack," she said as she disappeared through the door.

XXXXXX

(Jeff Winger's apartment)

Annie was feeling suddenly incredibly nervous as she entered Jeff's apartment. _I know he said we were only coming here to sleep, and it is late - but, what if that was just a ruse to get me here?_ She stood up straighter and faced her own thoughts. _So what if it was? I'm a grown woman and I'm not afraid of him realising that._

Jeff cut across her thoughts. "Do you want to get changed in the bathroom? I can sort out bed linen and a pillow while you make yourself ready."

Annie nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and walked into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, then her hair, and spent a couple of minutes taking off her make-up. After that, she undressed and, sighing slightly, took her nightclothes out of her bag - not for the first time that week, when packing she had found herself bemoaning the lack of "grown up" outfits in her possession. She had instantly realised that her spare pyjamas, with cartoon animals on them, would be hopeless and had been forced to pack a pair of shorts and a Greendale t-shirt instead.

 _Ilsa wouldn't wear a t-shirt and shorts!_ "Jeff! Do you have a spare robe I can borrow?" She shouted through the door.

"Inside the Ottoman," he shouted back. She dived inside the aforementioned piece of furniture and found a light cotton robe which was far too big for her - the hem was well past her knees and until she rolled them up the sleeves went past her hands - she pulled the belt tight around her waist, adjusted the neckline slightly, took a deep breath and opened the door.

She thought the oversized robe would make her look a kid playing dress up and had expected Jeff to react accordingly, but there was nothing patronising about the way his eyes widened and the smile that spread across his face. Annie smiled back, a warm glow settling in her stomach. He'd also changed - into cotton trousers and a tight white t-shirt - Annie allowed herself an appreciative glance of her own.

"What's that, Jeff?" He was offering her a mug.

"Hot chocolate, to help you sleep."

"Thanks," she smiled and took a sip, then looked at him sharply.

"There's a slug of Scotch in it," he grinned at her. "In case you need more help."

Annie took another sip. _Look at me sitting here in his robe, drinking hot chocolate and Scotch like a grown up. Deliberately not talking about That Topic but not afraid he might either - damn!_ Annie's face had suddenly split open with a massive yawn.

Jeff seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, but he smiled suddenly as he saw that. "It is very late," he said. "I've made up the couch -" he pointed behind Annie, she saw a couple of pillows and blankets on the couch "-and don't be afraid, it's new. The couch Chang slept on has been burned." He said that with feeling.

Annie smiled at him - she hadn't thought of that, but was suddenly grateful he had. Then she yawned again, even bigger than before. "Maybe I should," she said slightly sadly. She picked up her chocolate and walked over to the couch. Jeff followed her. As she climbed in, he leaned over her, getting closer and closer.

Annie's heart started racing suddenly. _I know I said it was too soon, but if he's ready then -_ taking hold of her courage, she closed her eyes and pursed her lips for the kiss she knew was coming.

His lips landed gently on her forehead. "Goodnight Annie," he said as he pulled away.

 _What's the matter with you? You slept with *Britta*!_ She punched her pillow in frustration as she watch his hips swagger into his bedroom.


	6. Ever Decreasing Circles

Jeff woke first, though he changed his mind about going for an early morning run when he remembered his guest. Instead he showered, dressed, and put a pot of coffee on. Annie was still sleeping quietly on the couch when he paused for a moment, sipping at his mug and feeling unusually reflective while he watched her, a soft smile on his face.

For Jeff was feeling things he'd never felt before - he'd brought a cute girl back to his place and _not_ tried to sleep with her, he'd chosen to wait for her to wake up rather than disappear to give her a chance to slip out unnoticed, he'd chosen to… be someone she could rely on to not take advantage of her.

A small shiver ran down Jeff's spine as he considered the implications of that sentiment. For the simple fact was - this shouldn't be happening. Jeff Winger had a type - he liked women who were smart, cynical, experienced and with an approach to relationships that was as transactional and unsentimental as his own (redheaded with serious legs and tall enough so he didn't have to bend over to kiss them was a definite bonus). Women he could have fun with and walk away from, knowing they were doing the same thing. High maintenance, inexperienced midgets barely out of their teens who believed in love and romance and fantasised about the perfect relationship most definitely didn't feature anywhere. And yet, here he was - with a soppy smile on his face watching Annie sleep on his sofa and thinking that he still owed her a proper date. (And how had that happened? He'd spent most of two years ignoring his complicated feelings for his friend, only to fold almost immediately when she managed to get him alone outside of Greendale - that Annie could make him do stuff he didn't want to do wasn't news, that she could make him want something more _was_.)

A more introspective man than Jeff Winger might have examined further and perhaps come to some conclusions, but even this much was pushing his limits, so he drained his mug, refilled it, poured a second mug and walked over to the sofa.

"Hey sleepyhead," he said, tapping Annie gently on the shoulder.

XXXXXX

Annie had gone asleep fully intending to get up first and sneak out before Jeff woke - she didn't know why he'd said goodnight to her with the most platonic kiss _ever_ when a (tiny, treacherous) part of her had been hoping for so much more, but her old insecurities had awoken again. If he was retreating back into a place where he didn't admit to anything other than friendly feelings for her, she had no desire to deal with his excuses in the morning.

Instead, she had slept later than expected and was woken up by the sound of the shower running, then turning off. She opened her eyes, only to close them again and pretend to sleep when Jeff came out of the bathroom and headed over to the kitchen area to load the coffee maker and set it going. Greatly daring, she opened one eye a crack and almost gasped with shock when she saw he was only wearing a white towel around his waist with his ( _ridiculously toned_ ) torso on full display. Annie thought about getting up when he retreated back to his bedroom, but she lay there paralysed by indecision until he came out again and she once again opened her eyes a crack to see he was now wearing jeans and a casual button-down with sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He poured himself a mug of coffee, then took a seat where he had a clear view of Annie. He sat there, drinking slowly.

Annie felt afraid even to open her eyes further or close them completely, in case Jeff spotted the movement. Instead she lay there, watching him watch her. _That's not the face of somebody who only sees me as a friend,_ she suddenly thought as it occurred to her that, perhaps for the first time, she was seeing Jeff Winger completely open and unguarded. A sudden feeling of warmth and happiness rose up in her, Annie allowed herself to enjoy it for a moment then closed her eyes again when she saw him get up, refill his mug and get another one.

A few seconds later she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. "Hey sleepyhead," Jeff said softly.

Annie faked a yawn as she opened her eyes fully, and let a genuine smile - a big, unforced smile that drew an answering one from Jeff - break out across her face as she thanked him and took the coffee he was offering her.

XXXXX

It shouldn't have, but the smile took Jeff by surprise. Something as small as handing over a cup of coffee should not have produced such a moment of unforced happiness, but it did and it drew Jeff instinctively responded in kind, allowing himself to enjoy the moment for a brief while, but soon pulled himself together.

"Erm, breakfast?"

"Thanks Jeff," Annie said with a smile. "Is it okay to use your shower?"

Jeff blinked in surprise, as the image of Annie showering in his apartment, soft and clean and glowing, came unbidden into his mind.

"I've brought my own shampoo and shower gel," she assured him, her smile slightly more anxious, as though she'd seen his sudden tension and drastically misinterpreted it...

Jeff forced himself to relax. "There are towels in the Ottoman," he said, forgetting Annie had already been in there the night before. "Go wild." She beamed her thanks, picked up her bag and walked into the bathroom.

He watched her go, not moving until the door closed. Then he went back to the kitchen area and fetched the lean bacon, eggs and wholegrain bread from the refrigerator. He put the bread in the toaster and filled the kettle to boil water to poach the eggs. As he did so, his attention was suddenly captured by the noise of the shower starting.

 _Annie's in my bathroom._

 _Annie's in my bathroom naked._

 _Annie's in my bathroom naked and wet!_

It didn't help that only a couple of nights ago one of his… dreams had started pretty much exactly like this. Jeff realised with some shock that he had been staring at the bathroom door mindlessly for over a minute when the kettle started boiling.

 _Think of something else!_ He desperately thought as he tried to regain control.

 _Pierce!_

 _Pierce in a mankini!_

He shuddered, turned his attention away from the bathroom door and concentrated on putting the bacon under the broiler, filling a pan from the kettle and cracking the eggs into the boiling water.

XXXXXX

"Thanks Jeff," Annie had emerged from the bathroom wearing the robe Jeff had loaned her the previous evening and with her hair wrapped up in a towel to a place setting of bacon, poached eggs, toast and fresh orange juice and proceeded to attack it with single-minded dedication. Jeff barely heard her - the sight of Annie looking so stress free, natural and frankly glowing as she walked over in his robe had completely captivated him.

"Is that your phone, Jeff?" His reverie was interrupted as his phone started warbling to announce an incoming text message. He picked it up, read it twice and swore softly.

Annie looked concerned. "What is it?" Instead of answering he passed it over, the message was from Alan.

 _ **Thx. Did you do the dozen boxes the mailboy put in my office because there was no space in the meeting room?**_

Jeff cursed again as the prospect of a relaxing day spent with Annie vanished. "I swear he never mentioned them." He said. "I'm going to have to go back into the office today."

Annie nodded as an expression of grim resolve settled on her face. "I believe you - the man's a real jerk. Just let me finish breakfast and get dressed and I'll come with you."

XXXXXX

Jeff was immensely tempted. He could take Annie in with him, she'd do at least half the boxes and they could be out again in time for an early dinner. But as he watched her wolf down the last of the toast he remembered the thought he'd had earlier. _I'd chosen to be someone she could rely on to not take advantage of her._

"It's okay Annie, you really don't have to give up your Saturday on my account."

Annie picked up her dishes and walked over to the dishwasher. "Don't be ridiculous Jeff, we both know it'll go more than twice as fast if I help."

 _Is it really taking advantage of her if she knows what she's volunteering for?_ Jeff smiled suddenly as she walked over to fetch her overnight bag. _Well, I tried._ "Okay, but I'm buying dinner afterwards."

Annie stopped halfway through the bathroom door. "Okay, but that's just about food - it's not the date you promised me." Jeff stuck his tongue out at her. She hmphed slightly and closed the bathroom door behind her.

XXXXXX

"What's in the bag, Jeff?" They were leaving Jeff's apartment, he was carrying a gym bag slung over one shoulder.

"Even with you for company -" he grinned at Annie, she beamed back at him "-spending most of Saturday in the office would drive me nuts. There's a gym round the corner that the firm has corporate membership with, I was planning on squeezing in a workout at lunchtime."

Annie looked at him with surprise. "Can I come with you?"

It was Jeff's turn to look surprised. "Did you pack your gym clothes in there?" He said, pointing at her bag.

She shook her head sadly."No, but -" she brightened up, somehow blushing at the same time, "but I could always, erm, watch…" her eyes had gone wide and bright.

Jeff grinned back at her. "The gym sells branded clothes, I'll treat you. I see you've already got sneakers," Jeff had looked down. "And when did you start wearing jeans?"

"I wear jeans," Annie now looked defiant. "Just not at Greendale. That's kinda Britta's thing," she said, slightly shamefacedly.

 _Yeah, that's a look that works for you._ Jeff thought to himself with a wry smile as he held back slightly to lock the door and allowed himself to watch Annie walk ahead to summon the elevator.

XXXXXX

"Hyaah!"

"Hyaah!"

"Hyaah!"

Jeff had kept his promise and, after a morning of sorting through files to find something that wasn't there, had taken her to the gym. Now, instead of working his pecs on the cable fly, he was watching with somewhat terrified awe as she proceeded to let fly at a punchbag with a variety of ferociously precise kicks and punches. She paused for a brief rest and a gulp of water, and smiled and waved when she saw him watching. Seeing she was now watching him, Jeff started working his own machine as though he'd been doing so all along. _No reason not to let her see these muscles aren't just for show_ he thought, smiling to himself as Annie headed over to a running machine with a clear line of sight to where he was working weights.

XXXXXX

"This is nice Jeff, but not what I expected when you said you'd buy dinner." Annie was wolfing down a large plate of noodles from the All You Can Eat Vietnamese restaurant Jeff had taken her to that was a fifteen minute walk away from the office.

"Hey - you're the one who said it wasn't going to be a date!" Jeff's flippant tone belied the fact that he was more concerned than he was willing to let on by the conversation he'd had with Simon the week before - an All You Can Eat place may not be somewhere you'd take a date to, but a friend who wasn't eating properly? Yeah. "But seriously - thanks for today," he said with more feeling. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have got any sleep last night, and I'd be looking at working until past midnight today. I owe you big time Annie."

Annie gulped down a mouthful of noodles and beamed at him while waving her chopsticks at him. "Hey - I only did it for the food and the designer gym wear."

Jeff looked across the table at his friend - face shining with glee while soy sauce dripped down her chin - and found himself thinking again something he was thinking more and more often recently. The young woman he was suddenly spending so much time with - the one who broke the back of a mountain of tedious paperwork, who had had the insight to go down to the mailroom and check there were no more boxes Alan had "misplaced" to ambush Jeff with on Sunday, who attacked a punchbag with ferocious discipline and aggression - had very little in common with the nervy, type-A honour student who was capable of losing control over a lost pen or an overdue diorama. _Which one's the real Annie Edison? Because this one -_

"Earth to Jeff? You tuned out there."

"Sorry," Jeff smiled ruefully at her. "You've got soy sauce on your chin." Before she could do anything about it, Jeff impulsively leant over the table and wiped it clean with the tip of his thumb. Even more impulsively, he licked the tip of his thumb clean. Annie smiled and blushed suddenly at the intimacy of the gesture.

" _Công tử bột, có được một phòng!_ " A passing busboy yelled at him.

XXXXXX

Jeff took Annie back to her terrible apartment above Dildopolis after she really had eaten all she could. At the door, she gave him a hug as though he was the one who'd done her a huge favour before saying goodnight. Jeff went home feeling far more contented than he should have after spending a Saturday doing document review, and settled down to a deep and dreamless sleep.

XXXXXX

As the door to her apartment closed behind her, Annie let go of a big yawn, followed by a contented sigh as she headed over to her bedroom. It wasn't just that for the first time in weeks she felt really full - it was the memory of two days spent with Jeff in which he'd treated her as though she'd belonged in his world, listened to her suggestions, looked at her as - Annie smiled as she recalled the expression on his face at the gym, which he had not been as good at hiding as he thought he had been.

 _Don't think that let's you off the date you promised me mister. I've got a dress that needs to see the light of day,_ she thought to herself with a wry smile as she prepared for bed.

XXXXXX

(Monday afternoon)

"Jeff."

 _Alan's not looking so cocky,_ Jeff thought to himself with a hidden smile. _Ted's meeting can't have gone the way he wanted._

Jeff leaned back in an elaborately casual pose. "Alan, how can I help you?"

"Ted was impressed with our document review over the weekend-"

 _Mine, you mean. Mine and Annie's anyway._ Jeff added as an afterthought, although he kept his poker face intact.

"And now he wants me to take a copy of the court order down to the city archive and demand they release the missing documents. And by me," Alan's smug look was starting to return. "He means us. And by us," he was positively grinning now. "I mean you." Alan dropped the court order on Jeff's desk. "Make sure you're down there as soon as they open in the morning, and don't come back until you've found the papers."

"Can I take some help -" Jeff called to Alan's retreating back.

"Sure, go wild." Alan waved back without turning.

XXXXXX

(Hamish, Hamish and Hamlin Archives)

"Why so sad, Annie?" She'd turned up to work that morning bubbling over with excitement, bursting with eagerness to tell Simon about her weekend - _what sort of person gets so excited about spending almost two days doing unpaid document review?_ he'd wondered, but as the day had gone on her mood had gone steadily downhill.

"I just archived Zbigniew vs. Waterford. I've finished the job you hired me to do," she said sadly.

Simon's brow furrowed with concern. "There's a backlog of journals that need binding, I can get Bill to show you the intricacies of that particular dark art. That should keep you busy for the rest of the week. But if we can't find anything else for you to do…" He trailed off, noticing the stricken expression on her face. "We'll find something - oh hi, Jeff. What can we do for you?"

Jeff had just walked through the door with a big grin on his face. "Simon - can I borrow your Girl Friday for a day or two? Official firm business." Jeff gave a brief summary of his chat with Alan.

Simon looked over at Annie - her face was practically glowing with eagerness. _She's a good worker and another couple of days will give me time to find something to keep her around longer. What the heck - "_ It's a deal Jeff, bring her back in one piece."

"Eep!" Annie bounced with delight.

XXXXXX

(The next morning)

"Explain the logic of that to me again, Annie." Jeff had collected Annie from her apartment - handing over a Starbucks and a chocolate chip muffin as part of the process - and then driven her to the city archives. There he'd handed over the court order Alan had given him to the archivist who had given a grudging apology for the fact the documents handed over had been incomplete and then shown Jeff and Annie to where the files were kept. Jeff had been rendered temporarily speechless by the size of the job when he saw literally hundreds of filing cabinets waiting for them.

Annie looked at him with an expression of stern resolve on her face. "You're a lawyer Jeff, and I'm an office temp. For us, this is looking for a needle in a haystack. To find something hidden in an archive like this we need an archivist."

Jeff sighed. _It's not like I've got any better ideas._ "Give your other boyfriend a ring," he said.

Annie dived into her purse for her phone, then smiled suddenly as she registered what he'd said. "Oh, Jeff…"

"What?" Jeff had no clue where the sudden glow on Annie's face had come from.

XXXXXX

"Are you sure I can't buy you a drink? You saved us literally days of effort in there," it was late afternoon and Simon was making his excuses after helping Jeff and Annie find the missing documents.

"Sorry," he said with a grin. "I promised Donny I'd be back in time for dinner." _And besides, I had to spend most of the day trying not to watch you two making googly eyes at each other - if you're like that in a archive, what on earth would you be like in a bar?_

"Believe it or not, but today was actually fun. See you back at the office, Jeff." The two men shook hands. "And see you tomorrow Annie," he said, turning to the brunette.

"Thanks Simon. For everything," Annie said with a smile as she closed in for a hug. "See you tomorrow."

Jeff and Annie waved as Simon walked off. "You I am going to treat, and I'm not taking no for an answer." He said as he grinned and offered Annie his arm. "Miss Edison?"

"Mr Winger," she smiled back at him and linked her arm through his.

XXXXXX

Simon's fears were almost certainly justified. Jeff took Annie to a bar - the bartender looked closely, saw they were obviously office workers at the end of a hard day and Jeff at least was clearly past 21 and gave Annie the benefit of the doubt - where they had burgers and a couple of beers each. They talked briefly about work -

("What happens now we've found the missing papers, Jeff?"

"It's in Alan's hands now. But I doubt he'll let us steal any more of his glory - I think we'll be off the case in the morning."

"That's not fair. He wouldn't have the smoking gun if it wasn't for us-" Annie looked upset.

Jeff shrugged philosophically. "That's how the law works, Annie. They don't show the boring leg work on the fancy TV shows or the slimy jerkasses stealing the credit. Or if they do, the jerkasses always get their comeuppance. In the real world…" seeing she still looked sad, he put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a consoling, one-armed hug. He didn't pull his arm back when she smiled up at him and snuggled in closer.)

And more personal matters -

("Do you want to try again for a real date?"

"Duh doy," Annie rolled her eyes and slapped him lightly on the chest. "Don't think I'd let you off, mister. I can't do Thursday though - dinner at Simon and Donny's on Thursdays is turning into a regular thing, and the boys have been really good to me, and Saturday's Shirley's barbecue."

Jeff made a mental note to RSVP Shirley. "I can't do Wednesday," he said. "Ted wants me to co-host a dinner night for the new batch of interns. I think I'm the object example of what happens if you play fast and loose with ethical standards." He added ruefully.

"Tomorrow?"

Jeff shook his head sadly. "I have to write an after dinner speech for Wednesday night." He brightened up suddenly. "I can still buy you a coffee after work though, maybe bounce a few ideas off you?" He added hopefully.

Annie nodded, smiling. "I'd like that. Friday again? It just seems so far away." She looked sad once more, Jeff took the opportunity to squeeze her shoulders again.)

Until at the end of the evening Jeff was once again standing outside the door of Annie's apartment enjoying the feel of her softness and warmth against him as she pressed in for a hug. Only this time, there was a mischievous sparkle in her eyes as she stood on tiptoe and pressed a soft kiss into his cheek.

 _You'll get a proper kiss when I get a proper date, mister!_ "Thanks for letting me help with your work Jeff, and thanks for a lovely evening."

Jeff had a slightly stunned grin on his face. "It was nothing, 'night Annie."

"Goodnight, Jeff."

XXXXXX

 _Annie was running desperately through a jungle, her clothes torn where they'd caught on branches and she been forced to tear them free in a desperate attempt to keep ahead of her pursuers. The sound of barking dogs getting ever closer made it very clear it was a race she was losing._

" _Oh no!" Annie gasped with despair as she shuddered to a halt at the edge of a ravine - narrow, but too wide for her to jump._

 _There was a sudden rustling in the bushes as a stranger stepped out. Annie sank to the ground defeated and in despair._

" _Don't give up yet little lady," he said. "Any enemy of the Dread Witch is a friend of mine."_

 _She looked up. The stranger was a giant of a man, in tight trousers and a sleeveless leather jacket revealing immense biceps. Annie looked up, hope suddenly reviving in her chest. He grinned as his steely blue eyes locked on her and he effortlessly picked her up with one arm._

" _Hold tight," he said as he loosened a bullwhip with his other hand and cracked it across the ravine. Annie wrapped her arms around his chest, gasping in awe as the rock-hard muscles flexed. The stranger pulled once to check the whip had caught properly on an overhanging tree on the other side of the ravine and then leapt out over the void. Annie gasped again as she gripped even tighter and flew over emptiness._

 _Even as they landed, the barking of dogs got even louder as the pursuit broke out of the tree line and occupied the ground Annie had been standing on seconds earlier._

" _You'll never get to Harvard if you don't do the work I give you!" A furious dark haired, middle-aged woman cried as she saw Annie had escaped._

" _Who- who are you?" Annie stammered._

 _The stranger grinned and adjusted his grip on her but didn't let her go. "They call me Colorado Jeff, the two-fisted archaeologist."_

" _How can I ever thank you?" Annie said breathlessly, her breasts heaving as she pressed even closer into his chest._

" _Oh, I can think of many ways," he said leaning forward, claiming Annie's lips with his own. Annie sighed as her lips parted and her hands reached behind his back. The kiss only got more intense as the woman on the other side of the ravine continued to swear. His hands slipped downwards and -_

"Oh dear," Annie said as she jerked awake, her hands clenching as though trying to hold on to something.

XXXXXX

 _ **Author's note:**_ " _Công tử bột, có được một phòng!_ " - "Hey dude, get a room!" according to Google translate. I apologise to any actual Vietnamese speakers reading this...


	7. Storms and Sunshine

"I hope it's okay to ask, but why do you guys have nail varnish?" Annie's feet were in Donny's lap and he was diligently painting her nails in a beautiful shade of pale gold – when she'd mentioned that she was going on a proper date with Jeff the following night, he'd taken a good, hard look at her, simply said "not like that you aren't" and fetched some things from the master bedroom.

"it's okay," Simon said from the kitchen area, where he was preparing dinner and watching the other two with an amused expression on his face. "Donny's ex was a drag queen. They split up when 'Miss Suzi Spectacular' got a job in a Vegas review, but she left a few things behind."

Donny nodded. "Fun, but incredibly high maintenance. It was nice to find someone a bit more normal." He smiled across the room.

"Aaaww," Annie said, beaming at the byplay.

"There you are," Donny said as he finished. "It's a hard wearing finish, so it shouldn't chip by tomorrow but just in case –" he finished screwing on the cap on the bottle of varnish and tossed it to Annie. She caught it, thanked him and put the varnish in her purse.

"Stop playing you two – food's ready." Simon said, putting a bowl of bolognese sauce and another of freshly drained pasta on the table next to the salad and garlic bread Annie had brought.

"We'll see what we can do about that mess on your head after dinner," Donny said sternly. Annie tried to glare at him, but couldn't quite keep a happy smile off her face.

XXXXXX

Jeff had tried ignoring the new legal show on USA Network, he really had. But knowing how his friends were certain to respond he'd forced himself to sit down in front of the pilot, he did however console himself by diligently attacking a bottle of Scotch. He was a third of the way down it when the messages started arriving.

 _ **(Abed 9:56): It's official Jeff, you are now a TV character. I am so jealous.**_

 _ **(Troy 9:56): Dude, that was dope! UR the coolest!**_

 _ **(Britta 9:56): HAHAHAHAHA! U've been punkd!**_

 _ **(Shirley 9:58): I know we've all forgiven you for cheating Jeffrey, but I hope you never sold drugs:-(**_

 _ **(Annie 9:58): Don't listen to them Jeff – we all know it was fiction.**_

 _ **(Britta 9:59): Spoilsport…**_

 _ **(Annie 10:01): Simon says to say you're cuter than Mike (but not as cute as Harvey):-)**_

 _Of course – she's spending tonight with Simon and his boyfriend._ Jeff thought as he finished off typing his reply.

 _ **(Jeff 10:02): Abed – I'm sure when you're the next Spielberg you'll get entire biopics about you. Troy – yes I am. Britta – I'm so happy to see you having fun. Shirley – I can't believe I have to say this, but no. I never sold drugs. And Annie – you need gay friends with better taste. Now excuse me, I'm nothing like drunk enough yet.**_

Jeff put his phone down. _They can have the rest of their fun without me,_ he thought as he reached for the bottle of Scotch and a glass.

XXXXXX

(Friday afternoon)

The storm hit the Front Range like the wrath of an angry god. Annie had been let go early to go home and prepare for her date, but the wind was already starting to pick up as she waited for her bus. By the time she reached her apartment it had started to rain and in the few minutes it took to climb up to her apartment and get through the front door it was pouring so heavily that Annie could barely see the building opposite through her window. Not knowing what else to do, she started organising her outfit and praying that the storm would be over soon.

XXXXXX

It wasn't. By the time Jeff left work an hour and a half after Annie the downpour was torrential. A drive home that should have taken fifteen minutes took him almost two hours – and he was one of the lucky ones, as the abandoned cars by the side of the road showed. Stuck in one of many jams, he had surrendered to the inevitable and sent Annie a text message saying that he wouldn't be able to make it tonight but would make it up to her. Then he cursed – again – when he saw the network was down and the message hadn't been sent.

By the time he got home, he was so tired, frustrated and disillusioned that he almost didn't notice the drowned rat huddled up inside a huge coat with jeans and sneakers sticking out of the bottom and sitting on top of a huge pink suitcase next to his front door.

"J-J-Jeff?"

" _Annie?_ Ohmigod, how did you get here?"

"I-I-I- my apartment-" Annie was shivering so badly she could barely get out a coherent phrase.

Come on –" Jeff wasn't willing to wait for an explanation. Instead he hurriedly opened his front door, picked Annie up and shushed her when she tried to speak again – noticing her shivering as he did so, clearly soaked to the bone – and pushing her suitcase in front of him with his leg, carried her inside. He laid her carefully on the couch, noting with concern just how wet she was and she was still shivering.

"Take your clothes off, Annie. All of them."

 _That_ shook her out of her misery. " _What?!"_ She squawked.

Jeff grinned at her, pleased to see signs of life. "Not here of course, unless you want to-" she glared at him "-but you need to get out of those soaking things before you catch a cold. I'll run a hot bath for you and you can change in the bathroom and warm up in the tub."

She didn't even have a chance to thank him before he strode off to the bathroom. Instead, she just shrugged and, still shivering slightly, stood up, fetched her suitcase and followed Jeff into the bathroom.

"I'll be getting dressed after I've had a bath Jeff, and I'm not doing that in your living room." She said sternly when he asked why she was dragging her case into his small bathroom. Jeff just grinned instead of replying, and walked out leaving Annie to herself. As soon as she was on her own, Annie stripped off her soaking wet clothes and sighed with relief as she rubbed herself dry with one of the towels Jeff had put out for her. She squeaked with shock slightly when he knocked on the door, but he was only passing through a bag to put her wet clothes in. She sighed with relief as she lowered herself into the bathtub, revelling in the heat rising up her body and the exotic scent of Jeff's - doubtless ridiculously expensive - bath gel. _I'm starting to make a habit of this,_ Annie thought with a smile as she realised this was the second weekend in a row she'd taken advantage of Jeff's really rather nice bathroom.

XXXXXX

Jeff had invested in a small washer/dryer for his apartment in order to stop Chang from washing his clothes in the dishwasher and he just put all Annie's things in in one go for a light rinse/dry cycle - he had no idea what treatment they would need for a full wash, and had no intention of being caught pawing through her unmentionables in an attempt to find labels - before walking back to the bathroom door and finally getting some answers to his questions.

Jeff found himself shaking with a mixture of fear and rage as Annie told her story through the door - of how she'd got home early to prepare for their date, only for the heavy winds to blow a piece of debris straight past the bars on her window and through the glass. Her efforts at blocking the hole had proved futile against the wind driving the rain through it, and she had been desperately dragging her bed and other furniture as far into the room as possible to prevent it getting soaked when the power went out in the whole neighbourhood. Her landlord had offered to nail a piece of wood across the hole to keep as much rain out as possible, but bluntly told her that there would be no permanent fix until the storm ended and the power came back and she should find somewhere else to stay for the night if she could.

She'd thrown as much as she could into a suitcase and dragged it down to her car and headed off towards Jeff's, reasoning that his plans for the evening already involved seeing her and he would be least inconvenienced. She'd got to about a mile away from his place when her (crappy, ancient, mostly held together with dirt and rust) car died by the side of the road and she'd dragged her case out and walked the rest of the way (through horrendous, driving wind and rain and occasional blasts of hail, though she didn't tell Jeff that) arriving at his front door about ten minutes before he did.

By the time this story had finished, two thoughts had fixed themselves in the front of Jeff's mind - she was not sleeping anywhere else that night, and he'd promised her a nice date and he was damn well going to do _something_ to make up for her ordeal.

XXXXXX

"You're looking good Annie," He said,with a soft smile as she emerged from the bathroom about an hour later, wearing jeans, a blouse and a pale green jumper and looking a great deal more comfortable and relaxed. "Your hair's different."

Annie bounced slightly, pleased he'd noticed. "Donny showed me a different way of doing it. I like it."

Jeff puzzled for a moment, then placed the name. "Simon's boyfriend? Is he a hairdresser?"

Annie frowned slightly. "Way to stereotype gay people, Jeff - he's actually an accountant."

 _I thought he might be a hairdresser because he helped you with -_ Jeff suppressed that line of thought. Instead he grinned and said "Your friends are a librarian and an accountant? Are they trying to win a prize for the world's most boring gay couple or something?"

"Don't be mean Jeff - they've been really good to me recently."

Jeff was serious again. "I know - Simon's a good guy, I'm sure his boyfriend is too."

"Yes he is," Annie visibly relaxed in response to Jeff's more respectful tone.

"What do you want to do for dinner? We can take our chances on what's in my cupboards, or-"

"Definitely 'or'," Annie said with a mischievous grin.

Jeff smiled ruefully back at her. "There's a bar just round the corner," Jeff said. "I can lend you an overcoat and umbrella," he said in response to Annie's suddenly worried expression, "and the way there is mostly sheltered anyway."

Annie thought for a moment longer, then nodded. "You'll be between me and the traffic, of course. What sort of food do they do?"

She had her formidable face on, Jeff suppressed a smile. "Cheesy nachos."

Annie's eyes widened. "Your plan for our first date is _cheesy nachos?_ "

"They'll add extra chillies if you want them, or pieces or chicken…"

Annie rolled her eyes. "You really do know how to show a girl a good time, Jeff - now are we going to stand here talking or are we going to go eat cheesy nachos?"

XXXXXX

Jeff had been over optimistic about the degree to which the wind and rain had eased off, but the raincoat he lent Annie was both top quality and far too big for her, meaning she was fairly well protected and only mildly wet when they reached the bar. To warm her up again, he ordered her a hot toddy ("whisky, lemonade, honey and boiling water, Annie - nothing beats it for keeping the cold at bay") and, to be on the safe side, pulled her firmly against his side. Annie looked up and smiled and did not pull away when she stopped shivering.

Annie did end up ordering nachos with all the toppings - cheese, chillies, onions, chicken, guacamole… - and Jeff ordered a rather wilted looking salad, though Annie had to threaten him with her fork to get him to stop stealing her nachos.

Annie told him about her concerns at work -

("I've pretty much finished the job I was taken on to do - Simon's trying to find stuff to keep me busy for a while longer, but it'll be difficult to make it last more than a couple of weeks."

Jeff offered his sympathies while expressing confidence in Simon's abilities, while mentally making a note to ask around if anybody - except Alan - needed a hard working and organised assistant for a couple of weeks.)

Until Jeff told her work was a not-fun, therefore prohibited subject and they were supposed to have a good time.

("They have a pool table Jeff!" Annie said with a excited grin as she came back from the Ladies room.

Jeff shuddered. "I'm not taking my clothes off in this bar again, Annie."

"Aaaww-" then she registered what he said, and her eyes opened wide with shock. " _Again?"_

So Jeff launched into the ludicrous anecdote of a bachelorette party, a bet gone wrong and a drunken karaoke performance of _You Can Keep Your Hat On._

"It wasn't a complete waste though," he ended, grinning as Annie tried to simultaneously be outraged while laughing uncontrollably. "I got the phone numbers of three bridesmaids out of it, and even got to take two of them on a hot air balloon ride. That was a good day out," he said, smiling at a memory.

"Gross, Jeff!" Annie pulled away slightly, remembering something he'd said a few weeks before the end of the last semester.

He grinned apologetically at her. "Sorry, Annie."

"I'd like to ride in a hot air balloon someday," she sighed. " _Just_ ride." She added firmly as she snuggled up into the curve of his arm again.)

XXXXXX

"Do you want another - _what the heck?_ " Jeff yelled as the bar went completely dark. Instinctively he pulled Annie even closer to him as she squeaked in shock.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, there's been a power cut."_ The barman called out unnecessarily. " _If you can please exit the bar in an orderly manner and make your way home…"_

Jeff sighed and fished out his phone, using the screen as a flashlight. He stood up and offered Annie, whose eyes were wide and frightened, his arm. "Time to go, I think."

Annie took his arm and walked to the door with him. They shared a look of dismay at the rain still sleeting down, the city dark with the only light being the headlights of the occasional passing car. Jeff tightened his grip on Annie and raised his umbrella. "Well, here goes…"

XXXXXX

They'd made it back to Jeff's, taken it in turns to shower (by candlelight, which was a... unique experience) and change and Jeff had made hot chocolate - fortunately the gas did not go out when the electricity did - for the two of them and they were sitting and chatting quietly, also by candlelight, in the kitchen. Annie had yawned suddenly and stretched herself like a cat in a warm sunbeam, Jeff's voice had a distinctly hopeful quality to it as he watched her. "Time for bed?"

"It's still early-" Annie spoiled her protest by yawning again. She reached for her phone, her eyes widened with shock at seeing it was past one o'clock in the morning. "Maybe you're right - if you can get me a blanket and pillow, I'll make myself at home on the couch again."

Annie pretended not to notice the disappointed expression on Jeff's face as he stood up. She fought down the feeling of regret that rose up unbidden as she watched his retreating back - after her moment of weakness last weekend, Annie had formulated a plan and she was going to stick to it, no matter how tempting the alternative was. _You can't take me for granted, Jeff. You're going to have to show me you're willing to work. And wait._

Jeff returned with a pillow and an armful of blankets. Annie thanked him and they stood there for a moment, looking at each other. _I promised myself a proper kiss after a proper date,_ Annie suddenly remembered. _It may only have been cheesy nachos, but this was close enough_ , she thought with a shy smile. She stood on tiptoe, pressing her lips onto his. All of a sudden, Jeff's eyes widened with shock and then his arms were around her - one in the small of her back, the other caressing the back of her head. Annie matched Jeff's embrace with one of her own as their mouths opened and tongues brushed each other, the kiss seemed to go on forever, but they finally separated.

"Are you sure…" Jeff said, his voice hoarse and ragged.

"Not on a first date, Jeff." Annie's voice was equally threadbare, her eyes wide and excited. She pulled herself away before she gave in to temptation.

"Does that mean there'll be a second?" Jeff asked dazedly.

Annie turned as she headed over to the couch. "Ask me nicely tomorrow, Jeff." She said with a sudden smile.

Jeff watched her, still flushed and glowing with arousal and happiness, and was _this close_ to just striding over to her and kissing her again. Annie seemed to be looking at him as though challenging him to do just that. But -

Jeff gathered himself. _What the heck is wrong with me?_ Normally in a situation like this when the girl was being cautious he would cut his losses and look elsewhere, but once again he felt the sand shifting under his feet as Annie changed the rules he was used to playing by. _If she wants to play it slow, that's… kinda okay. She's worth it._ He shook his head again as though he couldn't believe his thoughts. "Goodnight Annie," he said ruefully.

"Goodnight, Jeff." Wondering if she'd made a mistake, Annie ran back for one last hug, but broke it off before anything could develop. As Jeff headed into his bedroom she went to the couch, where she curled up and fell asleep listening to the rain on the windows and the sound of distant thunder.

XXXXXX

 _Annie was fleeing through a dead forest, being pursued by a faceless giant flinging bolts of lightning at her. She was swerving desperately from side to side to avoid the bolts as they got closer with each blast. She knew she had to get somewhere desperately but she didn't know where. Suddenly a bolt exploded underneath her and she was flying through the air –_

Annie woke up suddenly, eyes wide and staring, her heart beating with panic. Suddenly, the room was lit with a garish white light as a lightning bolt cracked in the sky outside, followed almost immediately by a crashing roll of thunder. _It's followed me out of my dream!_ was her first, barely coherent thought as she fell off the couch and curled into a shivering ball. As the room lit up again, her overwhelming thought was to find a place of safety.

XXXXXX

Jeff woke up feeling relaxed and happy. He'd dreamt again the night before – this time that Annie had appeared by the side of his bed shaking with fear and that he'd invited her in and held her until she stopped shivering, but unlike previous dreams this one had ended quietly, with them both falling asleep. _Maybe normalising things is working after all,_ he thought to himself with a small smile. Then he frowned slightly as he noticed something out of the ordinary. He checked again to make sure he wasn't imagining it and, still frowning, levered himself out of bed and headed towards the kitchen.

"The power's back on!" Annie said cheerily, holding up a pitcher of coffee.

Jeff acknowledged her with a puzzled expression on his face. "I had a strange dream last night - thanks," he said as Annie slid a mug of coffee over to him. "You came into my room trembling with fear, climbed into my bed and we held each other until we fell back to sleep."

Annie's expression changed suddenly, from cheerful to deer in the headlights.

" _Was_ it a dream?" Jeff asked suddenly.

"...Yeeesss?" Annie stammered uncertainly.

"Then why does my pillow smell of your perfume?"

Annie blushed slightly. "I'm sorry Jeff - I had a nightmare and was panicking and needed to find somewhere safe."

"And _my bed_ was the safest place you could think of? I don't know whether to feel complimented or insulted," he finished dryly.

"If it helps, it _was_ safe. And warm..." she smiled shyly at him. "And anyway-" her smile turned mischievous "-If anybody should be offended it's me - we spent an entire night in the same bed and it made so little impression on you you thought it was a dream!"

"Touche Annie," Jeff fake-winced to acknowledge the hit, then he looked at her with a mischievous smirk of his own. "So does this mean _I_ get to tell people we slept together now?" He said with a sly grin as he reached for the cereal and milk.

" _Jeff!"_

XXXXXX

They went out after breakfast. It was hot and sunny without a cloud in the sky, almost as though the storm hadn't happened, though the debris in the streets and the abandoned cars by the side of the road soon gave the lie to that notion. Jeff called out a mechanic retained by the firm who met them by Annie's abandoned car and managed to get it running again, although he warned Annie it was so old and decrepit it could die for good at any time.

The last thing Annie needed at that time was a repair bill, so she talked the mechanic in agreeing to accept payment at the start of the next month - Jeff swapped a look of wry sympathy with yet another guy to have been steamrollered by Annie Edison.

Next stop was Annie's apartment - again, the damage was not as bad as it could have been, but there was water everywhere.

"It's going to take days to get everything dry," she said sadly.

"You're staying at my place until it's all fixed," Jeff said suddenly - any temptation to second guess himself was promptly derailed by the expression on Annie's face. "We'll go to Shirley's barbecue this afternoon and have a nice time, and start work tomorrow."

"I'm not leaving standing water for another night Jeff," Annie said, going to the cupboard in her tiny bathroom and getting out every towel she owned, laying them on the floor and then taking them back to the bathroom to wring them out.

Jeff watched her do this twice, ostentatiously not asking for help, then he sighed, gave in and offered to wring them out for her, saying that with his muscles he'd do a better job of it. Annie thanked him with a happy bob and went back to laying towels on the floor.

XXXXXX

"Are you ready to - waaaa…" Jeff said, Annie had finally emerged from the bathroom where she'd gone to prepare after returning from her apartment. For the second time since they'd known each other she had managed to utterly stun Jeff with a change of appearance, and, unlike when they were prepping for debate, he had no desire to run this time. Instead he stood there and blatantly drank in every inch of her, from the top of her hair past her dress (yellow gold, sleeveless, just above knee length and not so much covering her figure as embracing it) down to a pair of silver high heeled sandals. Jeff was almost certain her nails had been painted to match her dress, but wasn't sure from this distance.

"You like?" Annie's nerves were quelled by his obvious reaction, and she happily span on the spot to give him a look all the way round.

"Oh yes..." Jeff had recovered enough to smile in a way that made Annie flush slightly and stand up straighter. "Shall we go?" Annie nodded and came up alongside him, he offered her his arm. "When did you get that dress?"

Annie smiled and hooked her hand through his arm, they turned and made their way out of the door. "It's my old prom dress. Simon's mom altered it for our non-date two Fridays ago, I was giving up hope I'd ever get to wear it…"

XXXXXX

(Shirley Bennett's house)

Shirley stood up from where she was putting meat in the icebox and looked out the door to the back yard.

"Boys!" She shouted out to where Jordan and Elijah were watching Andre tease the coals into life on the barbecue. "If you've finished your chores then get out of your father's way and wash your hands and faces please!" She glared down the cries of "Aw, mom!" and allowed herself a small smile as they trudged indoors and headed upstairs. "And be quick about it! Our guests will be here any minute!"

XXXXXX

"Boys," Britta said. She'd arrived with Troy and Abed, only for the three of them to be ambushed by Jordan and Elijah with water guns.

"Uh-hmm," Shirley said with a note of exasperation in her voice. Troy and Abed, being Troy and Abed, had come prepared with water guns of their own and now a battle was raging the length and breadth of the back yard. "At least I can keep an eye on their mischief out here."

"Are you talking about your two or Troy and Abed?"

"Yes," Shirley replied. "It's a pity they can't all be like that," she said, nodding to the bassinet where baby Ben was dozing in the summer heat.

Britta nodded understandingly. "Do you need any help with the salad?"

Shirley looked surprised at Britta's offer, but reasoned to herself that as a vegetarian Britta probably had a special interest in the salad, so she nodded and led her into the kitchen.

XXXXXX

"It's gone quiet - what are those boys up to now?" Shirley said suddenly as Britta picked up the salad to take it outside. All four of Troy, Abed, Jordan and Elijah had stopped what they were doing and were looking round the side of the house, Andre had taken a quick look at Shirley then looked back down at his barbecue.

"Hi boys!" A new voice called out cheerfully.

As if a spell had been broken, this seemed to release Jordan and Elijah, who ran forward yelling "Annie!" at the top of their voices as she came round the side of the house and into view from where Britta and Shirley were standing.

"What _is_ that girl wearing?" Shirley asked in a low and dangerous tone.

"Not much," Britta said, hating herself for the catty reaction. But she was mostly looking at Troy, who was standing there and staring open mouthed at the new arrival.

"Uh-hmm, I'm not sure that outfit's appropriate for a family barbecue." Shirley said, in a tone of voice that made it very clear she thought it wasn't.

"She's growing up Shirley," Britta said, attempting to make up for her earlier response. "She's learning to take ownership of her identity as a woman." _That dress looks amazing, and since when has Annie worn heels? Not since she was dating Vaughn -_ Britta suddenly found herself wondering what was going on, and frowned again as she glanced over at Troy. _Is she making a play for him again?_ Britta couldn't quite articulate why the thought Annie might be getting interested in Troy again disturbed her.

"Well, she could learn to do that somewhere there aren't teenage boys around." Shirley said, watching as Annie hugged an awestruck Jordan and handed over a six-pack of Dr Pepper before looking around, waving at Troy and Abed and turning towards Shirley and Britta. "Or husbands," she added, looking grimly over at where Andre was focused intently on nurturing the barbecue.

"Hello Annieee! So good of you to make it!" Shirley put on a huge smile and scurried over for a hug. Britta rolled her eyes slightly, put the salad down and went over to join them.

XXXXXX

"Heeey, everybody!"

"Look everybody, Fonzie's here…" Britta muttered as Jeff swaggered around the side of the house to cheery cries of "Jeff!" from most of the others, and a "who's Fonzie?" from Troy which made her feel far too world weary.

Jeff circled easily around the group, exchanging cheerful greetings with everyone - Shirley got a hug, Andre a wave, Abed and Troy handshakes and an exchange of references and Britta some friendly snarking. And finally -

"Do you think they bought it?" Jeff whispered lightly in Annie's ear as he leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek, one hand on her waist as though he hadn't seen her in days.

Annie nodded once and whispered back "I think so, yes." Jeff had parked his car around the corner and sent Annie ahead while he walked around the block three times so they didn't arrive together.

Jeff nodded in acknowledgement. "You look amazing - that dress really suits you." He said in a normal voice. "Do you want to go and get a drink?"

"Thanks Jeff, and please," Annie beamed back at him. She fell in alongside Jeff and the two of them walked over to the table where the drinks were being kept on ice, Annie took a Sprite and Jeff a wine spritzer.

"Hmm, Interesting." Abed said to himself as he watched the two of them walk off, chatting easily.

"What is, buddy?" Troy said.

"That's _gross -_ he's so old!" Jordan said, scowling at Jeff's back. "Hey!" Abed had shot him with his water gun and the fight was on again.

XXXXXX

"Things seem to be okay between you and Annie now," Britta said. She'd moved over to talk to Jeff while Annie was talking to Abed and Jordan (and Troy gave Elijah a piggyback ride).

Jeff - who had also been watching Annie - turned to Britta and smiled. "I'm going to say something now which I will only say once and deny if you repeat it."

"What, Jeff?"

"I took your advice, and it worked."

Britta looked at him sceptically. "Which advice Jeff?"

"I took Annie out to dinner and we talked, just the two of us. I apologised for some things, explained some others and we cleared the air. We're good now." Jeff smiled softly as he saw Annie say something to Jordan, the boy nod and grin and then run to fetch her a soft drink.

Britta followed Jeff's line of sight and connected it to what he'd just said. "Wait - you took Annie to dinner? Are you guys _dating_ now?" She sounded hurt.

"What? No!" Jeff turned to face Britta fully. "I thought she was seeing someone else at the time, and it was his idea we clear the air anyway."

Britta smiled suddenly as she realised who Jeff was talking about. "Oh, Simon? He seems nice from what Annie says and she really seems to like him-"

"You can stop there, Britta-" Jeff interrupted "-I know he's gay. They told me a few days after we had dinner."

Britta hmphed slightly as the opportunity for some quality teasing slipped away.

"It's for the best," Jeff mused. "It would have been weird to have spent the summer working in the same building and actively trying to avoid her." _Even if that was my original plan…_

His eyes had drifted back to Annie. Britta noticed. "Just - just be careful with her, okay? You know she likes you." There was a hurt tone in Britta's voice that suddenly reminded Jeff of how upset she'd been when Annie had started dating Vaughn.

"Don't worry - we're both capable of being grown up about it," Jeff ignored the _that's what I'm afraid of_ expression on Britta's face, grinning suddenly as he looked around and spotted how to change the subject. "And besides, you have an admirer of your own," he said, nodding over to where Troy had joined Abed and Annie. Despite being only three feet away from Annie and her yellow dress, Troy's eyeline kept slipping over to where Britta was talking to Jeff.

Britta smiled softly at the sight. "Troy's nice, but he's-"

"Too young? Too sweet? Too bright, positive and idealistic to be with someone like you without you ruining them?"

Britta looked up sharply at him. _Are you really talking about Troy and me, Jeff?_

"Not your call, squirrel." Jeff said as though coming to a decision of some sort. Suddenly he put his hand in the small of her back and shoved, hard. "Go and talk to him." Britta stumbled a couple of paces forward and glared back at him, but straightened herself up and went over to talk to the others while Jeff headed over to Andre to see how the cooking was getting on.

XXXXXX

"You might want to take your shirt off, too." Annie said, her eyes glinting with amusement.

Jeff had drifted back over to her after Andre had said the meat was cooked - he had barbecued chicken wings and salad, she had a cheeseburger and potato chips. Jeff had puzzled for a moment over how to eat the chicken pieces without getting sauce on his expensive linen jacket before admitting defeat and taking it off, folding it carefully and laying it on the corner of the picnic blanket they were sharing.

"Don't tempt me," he said, amused in return at the expression on Annie's face.

They ate in companionable silence for a few moments, Jeff picking cautiously at his chicken wings while watching with amused awe as Annie crunched down on the massive burger Andre had made.

"What?" Annie said as she picked up on his expression. "I'm hungry - my cheap date promised me a fancy dinner last night and we ended up eating cheesy nachos in a bar." She smiled to show she wasn't being - too - serious.

"Sounds like a complete loser, you should probably dump him. " Jeff said blandly.

"I dunno. This is something we've been dancing around for a while now - I'm thinking of giving him one last chance to prove he's serious. What do you think?" Annie's tone of voice was light and ironic, but the look in her eyes as she met Jeff's stare was anything but.

Jeff paused for thought for a moment. Part of him was grateful - and impressed - at the way Annie had cast the discussion as a hypothetical, giving him space to back away without consequence if he wanted to, but another part of him was feeling guilty that she felt she had to approach things that way and wondering just how badly he'd hurt her to make her do that, and why on earth she'd still want to be with him. _The guy you're trying to be is somebody who's worth being friends with,_ he suddenly remembered her saying. "You know this guy better than me, so I can't say if he deserves the chance, but if you're offering it he'd be a fool not to take it." He said finally.

Annie smiled softly at him. "Thanks Jeff," she said almost too quietly to hear.

" _No you don't, young man!"_ Jeff and Annie turned around to see Andre had grabbed hold of Jordan's shoulder and was leading him away. "What is this?" Andre said as he relieved Jordan of his water gun and noticed the brown liquid dripping from it. " _Coke?_ What are you trying to do - ruin his clothes?"

"It was only a joke…" the boy murmured sullenly.

"Joke my…" Andre paused for breath. "Say sorry Jordan, or go to your room for the rest of the day."

Jordan looked as though he was considering the offer, but then he caught the sad expression on Annie's face. "Sorryjeff…" he mumbled.

"It's okay…" Jeff looked bemused by the distraction.

"Have I done something to offend Shirley's boys?" Jeff said as Andre and Jordan walked away. "They've been funny towards me all day."

"I don't think so," Annie said. "Jordan did say something about how you should be spending more time talking to Britta and less to me given how old you are," Annie beamed at Jeff's suddenly disgruntled expression, but nudged him with her elbow to show she didn't mean it. "But they've been very nice to me all day, especially Jordan."

"Well - duh," Jeff said. "They're teenage boys and you're…" he gestured up and down the length of Annie's body with a broad grin on his face.

Annie looked puzzled for a moment, then blushed bright red. " _Jeff!"_

Jeff grinned at her response. "He's crushing on you, Annie."

"That's ridiculous - boys never crush on me," the tone of Annie's voice was so sad that Jeff suddenly wanted to give her a hug, but remembering they were in public, he contented himself with patting her on the hand instead. She smiled sadly at him. "Gosh - this is embarrassing. What do I do - tell Shirley?"

"What, no!" Jeff said. "That would be humiliating - in my experience all you can do is ignore it and if they're still somebody whose friendship you want you can enjoy that friendship and try your best not to encourage anything else."

"In your experience?" Annie looked puzzled for a moment, and then she went pale. Jeff grabbed her elbow as she tried to scramble to her feet. "You must think I'm-"

He carried on talking as though nothing had happened. "But sometimes there's more there than just a crush, and if there is you may grow into it and not out of it."

Annie relaxed and sat down. "What are you saying, Jeff?"

He sighed and looked her squarely in the eye. "I'm saying I don't think you're a kid with a crush, Annie." _Any more, at least._

"Then who am I, Jeff?"

"You're Annie Edison, of course."

Annie looked at the soft smile on his face and the look in his eyes. It shouldn't have been an answer, but it suddenly felt like one. She smiled softly at him in return.

XXXXXX

The party took a turn for the Greendale of it all as the sun went down and Shirley gleefully brought out her karaoke machine (because _of course_ Shirley had a karaoke machine) to cheers from Annie, Troy and the boys and groans from Jeff, Britta and Andre (Abed as always was inscrutable).

Shirley started things off by belting out her version of _Wind Beneath My Wings_ , to cheers from the rest of the guests, followed by Jordan and Elijah doing a lively version of _The Boys Are Back in Town,_ which apparently they had performed at their school's end of year show. Annie jumped up next, dragging Shirley (Britta absolutely refused to move) with her for a bouncy rendition of _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun._

Jeff quietly retreated into the 'too cool to karaoke' corner with Andre and Britta while some whispered negotiations went on, during which, which abruptly ended when Abed grabbed the microphone and absolutely nailed _Ghost Riders in the Sky. But of course he can do Johnny Cash._ Jeff thought to himself, though most of his attention was focussed on Annie, who's face had the same expression of nervous intrigue she'd worn when Abed had done his Don Draper impersonation (or when Jeff had taken his shirt off, though that one didn't occur to him at the time).

Jeff's irritation only increased when Jordan and Elijah started chanting "Dad! Dad!" and were soon joined by Shirley asking him not to be a spoilsport in her best guilt-trippy voice. Andre smiled apologetically at Jeff and Britta, got up and proceeded to do a surprisingly competent version of _My First, My Last, My Everything_ while Shirley squee'd with delight. What really annoyed Jeff however was the sight of Annie clapping excitedly with fricken' _moonbeams_ coming out of her eyes in response to Andre's impression of the Walrus of Love.

It was perhaps inevitable therefore that when Shirley demanded to know who hadn't sung yet, and Britta fake-coughed " _JEFF!"_ at the top of her voice that his desire to be cool and disengaged at all times found itself in a losing battle with his competitive jealousy. The final straw was when Annie turned to him and suggested he do his version of _You Can Keep Your Hat On,_ while looking at him in a way that somehow managed to convey _if you don't I'll tell the story of the bachelorette party_ and left Jeff wondering where the heck Annie had acquired telepathic powers from.

He did however mutter "I'm keeping my pants on this time," as he was passing Annie (and was gratified to hear a disappointed "aaaww" in response) – he also grabbed Troy, using the excuse that the younger man hadn't done a spot yet either, but not coincidentally ensuring there was somebody who could actually sing standing up with him while Jeff concentrated on his hip thrusts.

As the cheering and applause – mostly sincere from Annie and Shirley, ironic from everyone else – died down, Jeff did get a moment of revenge as he gestured for silence. "And now ladies and gentlemen, for your entertainment and enlightenment – the vocal stylings of Miss Britta Perry!" – he allowed himself a huge grin as his blonde friend stood up with an epic scowl on her face and came forward as Jeff, feeling he'd paid his dues to the gods of public humiliation, flopped down by Annie's side and helped himself to a sip of her beer. She yelped indignantly, but shuffled closer all the same while Troy took pity on Britta and helped her belt out an off-key version of _House of the Rising Sun._

Having done the absolute minimum, Jeff was allowed to relax on the picnic blanket while the more enthusiastic members of the group took turns increasingly drunkenly belting out tunes - Troy and Abed doing a freaky, bromance version of _You Don't Buy Me Flowers Any More,_ Shirley took a gospel turn with _Water Into Wine -_

("you okay with this?" Jeff said quietly to Annie.

"I'm fine, she's got a good voice." Annie shifted closer to Jeff's side, citing the colder evening air. He shrugged off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders, she smiled up at him and didn't pull away.)

After which all three of the girls went up (Britta being dragged up) to do an off key version of _I Will Survive -_ Jeff couldn't quite shake the feeling Britta was looking at him during the chorus - after which Annie stayed up to do a Taylor Swift song, which caused Jeff to reflect how the girl he loved was - _what the hell? Where did that come from -_

"Jeff sat up, stiff with shock as a blinding realisation struck him. He was now at a crossroads - he could continue to deny what was now obvious even to him or he-"

"Abed!" Jeff snarled. "What have we said about doing voiceovers?"

"Sorry Jeff, but it looked like you were having an epiphany."

"You don't know what you're talking about Abed." Jeff's voice sounded low and dangerous.

Abed waited a beat, his reply was equally quiet. "You've barely taken your eyes off Annie while we've been talking."

"She's-" Jeff had no idea what to say next.

"Listen to the words, Jeff." Abed said quietly.

" _He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart…"_

Jeff realised Annie was looking straight at him, it was all he could do not to stare at the ground in shame - fortunately, nobody else seemed to pick up on it.

"Damn you, Abed." Jeff said almost too softly to hear as Annie finished, bobbed happily in acknowledgement of the applause, and skipped back to the picnic blanket where Jeff and Abed were sitting.

"You can have Paris Jeff, you just have to want it badly enough." Abed said quietly, then suddenly raised his voice. "Jeff hasn't sung anything for a while now. Troy, help me out here." He finished in a more normal voice as Jeff suddenly glared at him. Between them the two of them pretty much dragged Jeff to his feet, and Troy held onto him while Abed programmed the machine.

"Abed - you _are_ kidding me!" Jeff hissed as he saw what had been selected.

"It's up to you who you sing it to, but you're singing it Jeff." He threw an arm around Jeff's shoulder on the opposite side to Troy, to the others it just looked like the three of them were getting closer to share a microphone, but Jeff knew he was stuck there as the music started.

 _Maybe I didn't treat you  
Quite as good as I should have  
Maybe I didn't love you  
Quite as often as I could have  
Little things I should have said and done  
I just never took the time…_

He really did try to look at the whole audience in turn, but the first time his gaze passed across Annie and he saw the tear stained smile on her face he was trapped.

A good part of him was relieved when the song ended, and an even bigger part of him was desperate to sit somewhere - anywhere - else, but the sight of Annie shifting sideways slightly and patting the blanket next to her overcame his willpower and he sat down. He was dreading that Britta at least would rib him mercilessly, but she seemed to be looking at Troy with a tear-stained smile of her own and beckoning him to sit next to her.

 _Well, that's interesting._ Jeff thought, before being distracted by Annie wrapping her arm around his and squeezing. He let his head slip sideways slightly until the flowery scent of her perfume was filling his world.

XXXXXX

The evening wound to a close when Shirley announced it was past the boys' bedtime. After hugs and goodnights were exchanged Jeff was the first to leave, saying he needed to be up early in the morning to exercise off the extra calories. The others chatted for a few minutes, then Troy, Abed and Britta left. Annie gave Shirley one last hug and followed shortly after. She walked around the corner, looked quickly in both directions to make sure she wasn't being observed, then slipped into the passenger seat of the Lexus.

Jeff looked up from his phone. "Do you think they bought it?"

Annie nodded. "It looks like it, yes," and smiled at him. "Let's get back to your place."

Jeff turned the heating up and put the car into gear for the short drive back to his apartment. When they got back Annie shivered slightly in the cool night air which Jeff took as an invitation to throw an arm round her shoulders, she put an arm round his waist and rested her head on his chest.

When they got back to the apartment, neither of them felt particularly tired so Jeff went over to the kitchen area to pour two glasses of wine while Annie went over to the couch and eased off her shoes.

"Aaaargh…" her sigh was almost blissful.

Jeff picked up the wine glasses and headed over to where she was sitting. "Problem?"

"Not now," she stretched her legs in front of her. "You weren't the one wearing high heels for over ten hours, Jeff."

Jeff grinned at her as he sat down. "I'm sure I speak for all the guys when I say your sacrifice was greatly appreciated, Annie."

She stuck her tongue out at him. Jeff responded in kind, then reached down, grabbed her ankles and hauled her feet into his lap. "Here, let me help," he said as she squawked in shock.

"Jeff! You don't need to - _Ghaarrghll…_ " Annie suddenly lost the power of speech as Jeff dug his thumbs into the balls of her feet and started massaging. "Yeah, you can keep on doing that." She said when she got her breath back a few seconds later. As she relaxed, she grabbed the remote and switched the TV on.

"Oh! You've TIVO'd _Hawaii Five-O_? That's Simon and Donny's favourite show…"

Jeff raised an eyebrow, but shrugged without losing his rhythm.

"Erm, Jeff…" Annie said a few minutes later as the opening scene ended and the epic theme tune started.

"Yes, Annie?"

"You're not rubbing my feet any more."

"Your calf muscles are pretty tense too Annie."

"Jeff…"

"Mm-hmm?"

"...never mind."

They settled down to watch the show. After a while, they gave up the pretence that Jeff was massaging the tension out of her and simply enjoyed the contact and intimacy. When he got up to fetch the wine bottle and replenish their glasses Annie sat up as well, and when he returned, pulled his free arm across her shoulders while she rested her head on his chest. He smiled down even though she couldn't see him and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, she shifted slightly but didn't otherwise move.

The show finished, Annie sat up and drained her glass of wine. "It's getting late," she said softly. They both stood up, facing each other.

Jeff suddenly felt desperately nervous. "Do you, ahh…" he stuttered to a halt. Annie looked up to him, her eyes suddenly huge and bright. She stood on tiptoe, wrapped her arms round his neck and pulled him into a soft kiss. Jeff's arms went around her back and held her close to him as their mouths joined.

They held each other for a long time as the kiss wound down, Annie's voice was quiet. "I don't believe in doing it before the third date at least Jeff, and we've only had one." Her eyes shone, her smile was _damn -_

"I'm sorry, but I disagree." Jeff's mind had gone into overdrive.

" _What?"_ Annie looked genuinely shocked.

"I'm assuming there's no dispute over cheesy nacho night-" Annie nodded, suspicion clouding her face. "And you wore what you yourself described as your date dress when you accompanied me to Shirley's barbecue-"

"Objection!"

"Overruled," Jeff was practically smirking now. "And then there was the night at Paolo's, and the time we went to the gym together and the Chinese restaurant, and all the times we've met up for coffee after work. By my completely unbiased count-" Annie snorted as she didn't quite fail to suppress a giggle and smacked him on the chest "-we've had at least seven dates now. I've _never_ dated a girl seven times without sleeping with her before, have pity on me Annie!"

He looked so over the top pathetic that Annie didn't even try to suppress a giggle this time. "Jeff Winger!" She said, her eyes wide with shocked amusement, "are you trying to _lawyer me_ into bed?"

Jeff paused for a beat. "...Is it working?"

Annie thought for a moment, allowing herself a moment of awe at the sheer, brass-necked _nerve_ of the man. Annie hadn't much experience of men trying to sleep with her (sleazeballs like Alan aside), but she always assumed it would involve romantic gestures such as flowers or poetry or a song (a fleeting vision of Vaughn outside the library crossed her mind and was soon banished), the idea that a guy would try to debate her into bed seemed like… something only someone who knew her really, _really_ well would try. _And we make a really good debating team - oh gosh, I'm considering this, aren't I?_ She looked up into his eyes, seeing once again the sheer hunger, the sheer intensity of a gaze that was focussed exclusively on her. _This is how the Winger charm works, isn't it?_ She thought to herself. _You convince a girl that she's the most important, most desirable thing in your world and that you know her better than anyone else can._ Despite thinking she knew what was going on, Annie couldn't deny the warm feeling that spread from the tip of her toes to the blush on her cheeks. Taking all her courage in both hands, she stood on tiptoe and kissed him again - briefly this time - before wriggling out of his grip.

"Well, are you coming?" She said as she reached the bedroom door.

XXXXXX

 _ **Author's note**_ _: When looking up something unrelated to this story I discovered that "Suits" premiered on June 23, 2011 - pretty much exactly at this point in the story. I had to incorporate it as I couldn't imagine the Greendale gang would allow the launch of a(nother) show about a guy who faked his qualifications and talked his way into a job with a top law firm to pass without mercilessly teasing Jeff about it..._


	8. The End of Summer

_**Author's note**_ _: This is the last chapter of this story and contains it's own epilogue so there'll be no more. Thanks to everybody who has read, commented and given kudos and especially thanks to Jeffwik who has beta read every last chapter and contributed in countless ways to making it a better written and constructed story. Cheers:-)_

XXXXXX

 _Well, I worked up more than a light sweat for her this time,_ Jeff thought with a soft smile on his face as he looked down at Annie - naked, glowing Annie - curled up against the left side of his body with her hand idly tracing patterns on his chest. Jeff's left hand traced the line of her backbone all the way down, ending with Annie shifting position to get closer while Jeff marvelled that her ass seemed to be exactly the right size for his hand and wondering why the heck he'd taken so long to find that particular important fact out.

"Uh-hmm?" Annie mumbled questioningly. Jeff had just chuckled softly at something.

Oh, nothing," he said.

"Jeeeeffff-" Annie looked straight up at him, her eyes huge and bright.

 _Oh crap, it's even worse now!_ Jeff thought wryly. "It just occured to me," he said, smirking at her. "You approach sex the same way you approach making a diorama. _Don't_ make a diorama of this by the way."

" _What?"_ Annie sat up, shocked.

Jeff allowed himself to be distracted for a brief moment then looked her in the eyes, still smirking. "You attack it with a ferocious, single minded attention to detail, regular demands on me to work harder and an absolute refusal to be satisfied with a mere passing grade and a determination to continue until you're guaranteed an A+."

Annie beamed suddenly. " I got an A+?"

 _Trust that to be what makes her happy,_ Jeff thought fondly. "Good luck exchanging it for college credit-" Annie's face actually fell slightly at that "-but yes Annie, you got an A+."

Annie's eyes went intense and her smile changed in a way that sent shivers up Jeff's spine. "Let me show you it wasn't a fluke…" she said, kissing his chest and starting to work her way upwards.

Jeff gasped. _This girl is going to be the death of me,_ he thought. _But it's going to be one heck of a way to go_ …

XXXXXX

Annie stayed at Jeff's for the rest of the weekend. Apart from one visit to her old apartment to fetch some more of her things and listen to her landlord's excuses about how long it would take to get things fixed, they never went out until it was time to go to work on Monday morning. When Annie started looking at bus timetables, Jeff told her not to be so absurd and took her in in the Lexus.

When she made it down to the Archives, Simon took one hard look at the expression on her face and nodded. "About time too," he said. "If he starts acting like a jerk again, tell me. I have friends."

"Thanks Simon," Annie said softly, her face melting as she closed in for a hug. "I think it's going to be okay."

Jeff and Annie fell into a comfortable pattern. They would go in together, meet up for lunch and whoever finished first would go and hang out at the other's workplace until they were ready to go. One night Jeff was working late and offered to arrange a cab for her, Annie told him not to be so absurd and fetched coffee and sandwiches for the both of them. She sat on the guest chair in the corner of his office for the rest of the night, acting as a sounding board as required but otherwise just keeping him company.

The following week Jeff's friend Mark returned from his diving holiday in Australia. After greetings and stories had been exchanged Mark dolefully told him about how when Ted had returned from New York he had poached Mark's secretary. Jeff slapped Mark across the shoulder, told him he was about to do him a _really_ big favour, and took him down to the archives to meet a highly organised, ferociously hardworking temp who was coming to the end of her contract and would be more than willing to fill in until he could recruit a permanent secretary.

After ten minutes talking to Annie, Mark offered her a week's trial. At the end of the week, he turned up at Jeff's office with a bottle of Scotch and told him that Annie had a job until she went back to school.

When she saw him that evening, Annie excitedly embraced Jeff and asked how she could possibly repay him, so Jeff told her about his dreams - especially the first one, which remained his favorite and which he'd had several times since. Annie blushed bright red, but with some money from her first pay cheque she bought a slinky new dress and the highest heels she could stand up in. Afterwards she told Jeff she'd been dreaming too, and shortly after _that_ a day came when she squee'd with delight as Jeff showed her the sleeveless leather jacket he'd got to match his cowboy hat.

XXXXXX

Annie never really moved back into the apartment above Dildopolis. She went back most days, had an argument with her landlord about how much time the repairs were taking and moved a few more of her things out. After two weeks had passed by, she felt a conversation was needed.

"Jeff, are we living together?" she asked while they were sitting on the couch watching a TV show.

"Why would you think that, Annie?" Jeff looked slightly shocked by the question.

"It's been fourteen nights since Shirley's barbecue, and apart from once when you had to pull an all-nighter and I stayed over with Simon and Donny I've slept here ever since."

By now, Jeff had something of a deer in the headlights look. "You know I don't like labelling things, Annie…"

"Jeff." Annie's tone was serious. "I really need to know what's going on - are we living together or are you just putting me up while my landlord fails to fix my apartment? Are we in a relationship or are we-" Annie's breath caught a little "-just friends with benefits?"

Jeff looked like he was on the verge of panicking. "Do we need to do this Annie? We're having fun, aren't we? Can't we just take it one day at a time?"

Annie fought a losing battle to stay calm. "I need certainty Jeff! I need to know whether to tell my landlord if I'm keeping the apartment or not! I need to know this -" she gestured at the space that opened up between them as she sat up and turned to face him "-means something!" She took a deep breath.

"Annie, you're overreacting-"

"I have to know where we stand, Jeff! I'm not the sort of girl who can sleep with a guy and not have it mean anything. I'm not-" Annie slammed her mouth shut as she realised what she was about to say.

"You're not what, Annie?" Jeff's tone of voice shifted from bemusement and panic to concern as he registered the depth of Annie's distress.

Annie took one look at him and all her fears and uncertainty boiled over. "I'm not Britta, okay?" she cried. "If that's what you want, go back to her!"

Jeff was knocked speechless as Annie pivoted on a heel, turned and stormed into the bedroom. The door slammed, then the was a second thud as she jammed a chair under the handle.

Jeff tried the door while yelling her name through it. It wouldn't budge and only silence came back.

XXXXXX

Annie soon learned that one disadvantage to locking herself in the bedroom during a temper tantrum was that the bathroom was on the other side of the door. She was too angry, upset and - yes - embarrassed to go back out however so she tried to force herself to go to sleep. It was useless of course, but she managed to hold out for a good four hours, by which time there had been no light or noise from the other side of the door for over an hour. _Maybe he really has gone out to be with… her_ , Annie thought desolately. _After all I told him to._

She padded over to the door and, without turning the light on, removed the chair as quietly as she could. As she moved to open the door she gasped in sudden pain as she trod on something. This time she did put the light on and saw with a puzzled frown that an envelope had been pushed under the door with her name written on the outside. She opened it and slid the note out that was inside it.

 _You're right, you deserve an honest answer. And the simplest one I can give you is the one that's in this envelope -_

Annie interrupted her reading to tip the envelope over and she gasped slightly as a key - with a stupid, souvenir chain attached that was the perfect size to dig into someone's foot - slid out into her hand. She nodded slightly as she realised suddenly what had hurt her when she stood on it and carried on reading.

 _\- and if I haven't ruined everything by being me then I would be honoured if this key was the only door key you ever needed again._

 _Jeff_

Annie's face melted with relief. She went out into the main room where Jeff was curled up on the couch. She shook him gently by the shoulder.

"Annie?" he mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

"Come on doofus, let's go to bed." Annie waved the key in front of his eyes to show him what had prompted the change of heart.

Jeff smiled back and sat up. "Hey - where are you going?"

"Bathroom," Annie said as she scurried in that direction. "I'll be with you in a few minutes."

XXXXXX

They had something approaching a proper talk the following morning. Jeff acknowledged that, yes, they were in a relationship even if they had done everything the wrong way round - going straight to sex and living together with virtually no time for dating.

"So take me out somewhere we have to dress up for then," Annie responded with a challenging expression in her eyes.

Jeff acknowledged the hit with a rueful grin and made a note to arrange something. (A few days later, when he did so, Annie put on the _femme fatale_ outfit she'd bought after Jeff had told her about his dreams but hadn't quite had the courage to wear in public. He was quiet for a long moment afterwards - "It's just a well we're going to a _really_ expensive restaurant," he said finally.)

Also, Annie acknowledged it probably wasn't a good idea to tell the study group just yet.

"So when are we going to do it, Jeff?"

"Erm, when's your thirtieth birthday?"

"December 19th 2020. We are _not_ keeping it a secret that long." Annie said, pretending to glare at him while suppressing a smile at the thought Jeff seemed to be taking it for granted they'd still be together then. They eventually agreed to just enjoy the summer and tell the others some time after everyone was back at Greendale.

This presented a small problem of its own however - when they agreed that Annie would have to move her stuff out of the apartment over Dildopolis, they also realised they couldn't ask the study group for help as they would want to know where Annie was moving to.

"I'll call Simon." Annie said, reaching for her phone.

" _Hi Annie, how's things?"_ he said when he answered the phone.

"Really good, thanks!" Annie replied brightly. "Simon, can I ask you a favour?"

" _Of course girlfriend, anything."_

Jeff raised an eyebrow at Annie - she had put her phone on speaker - she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Erm, you know you said you had friends…"

" _Good grief! That didn't take long - do you want Jeff beaten up already? What was that?"_ Jeff had snorted loudly in the background.

"Erm, you're on speaker Si." Annie was blushing heavily.

"Good morning, Simon." Jeff said.

" _Morning, Jeff. You know that was only half a joke, right? Annie's good people, she deserves to be treated right."_

"Wouldn't have it any other way, buddy." Jeff said blandly as Annie aaawwed happily before bringing the conversation back to the subject she'd intend to raise, namely would Simon and his friends be willing to help her move out of the apartment above Dildopolis?

"And you can tell them Jeff will be laying on pizzas and beer for everyone at his place afterwards," she finished, silencing Jeff with her formidable face. He rolled his eyes at her, already knowing it was pointless arguing.

XXXXXX

"Pierce would be feeling _so_ vindicated if he could see this," Jeff said, a smirk on his face. It was evening the following Saturday, and Simon had come through, rounding up Donny and six other guys to load up a van Jeff had hired to move Annie's things into storage while she decided what to do with everything. Afterwards, as Annie had promised they'd all come back to Jeff's and were seated in the lounge area opening pizza boxes while Annie helped Jeff get bottles of beer out of the refrigerator.

"What do you mean, Jeff?"

"Me, hosting a party consisting entirely of gay guys except for one token girl so I could keep lying to myself."

Annie rolled her eyes at him. "Only half of them are gay, Jeff. The rest are just friends."

Jeff took a good, long at Annie and especially the way she was dressed - shorts and halter top for hard work in hot weather - and grinned in a way that still made her blush slightly. _Yeah, you will have found out who the straight guys are,_ he thought to himself. "That explains something," he said instead.

"What, Jeff?" Annie was looking puzzled.

"Only two guys asked for my phone number. I was getting worried domesticity was causing me to lose my sex appeal," he smirked at her.

"Then we're going to have to show them you're taken then, aren't we?" Annie beamed up at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

" _Eeeewww, straight people making out!"_ a cheerful voice cried from the lounge.

XXXXXX

The plan to keep their relationship secret from the rest of the study group almost collapsed a couple of weeks later when Abed reminded Jeff of his promise to host a guy's film night, and unable to think of a good reason to refuse, they managed to schedule it for a Saturday when Simon and Donny had invited Annie out nightclubbing (to be fair they did invite Jeff too, but he backed out of it when he realised he would have real competition for the title of sharpest dressed guy in the room for once). After spending most of the day frantically de-Annieing the apartment, followed by showering and getting dressed, Annie was finally ready to go.

"That outfit's going to be wasted tonight, you know." Jeff said with a soft smile - Annie was wearing her yellow dress again, though with flats this time ("easier for dancing," she'd said).

"It's so Simon can tell his mom I'm wearing it and it looks good on me," she said doing the happy little bob she still did whenever Jeff complimented her.

"Yeah it does," Jeff was still looking fondly at her as he pulled her in for a soft kiss. "You go and have a good time, but not too good." he finished with a wink.

Annie tsked him with a quick eye roll. "You don't need to worry - Britta will be chaperoning me."

This took Jeff by surprise. "Britta?"

"She's been nagging me to take her partying with the boys ever since she found out I had gay friends," Annie said. "I think she's desperate to show how relaxed and tolerant she is."

"After all she _did_ live in New York," said Jeff as they shared a slightly exasperated smirk at their friend's expense.

"So I think you can rely on her to gossip up a storm if I hook up with anybody," Annie finished. She stood up on tiptoe to give him another kiss - they hadn't separated since the previous one - and reluctantly eased herself free. "Have a nice night with the boys Jeff, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"You too, Annie." He said as she skipped over to the door and, with a final wave and smile, slipped through.

As the door closed, Jeff attended to the last piece of de-Anniefication by taking out a can of air freshener and liberally spraying it around to mask any lingering scent of her perfume, then poured himself a Scotch to pass the time while waiting for the guys to arrive, feeling pretty good that they'd managed to outsmart his guests.

XXXXXX

" _Co do cholery_!" Pavel yelled in surprise as he pulled something out from behind a pillow and held it up - the guys had been there barely five minutes, and had only had time to exchange greetings, put out snacks, help themselves to beer (and in Abed's case, hand over a bag of his dad's coffee beans) and make themselves comfortable.

"Yes Jeff, what is that?" Abed said as Pavel held up something flimsy, white and lacy.

Jeff could almost see the gears going round in Abed's brain as he processed this piece of evidence. "It's a bra, Abed." He practically froze as he desperately sought a way to explain it away. _I swear, if any of you recognise it as Annie's…_

"Jeff, why _is_ there a bra in your couch?" Troy had on his 'my brain is wrinkled' expression.

"Troy," Jeff adopted a slightly impatient tone of voice that hid his gratitude at Troy's interruption giving him time to think. "Are you _really_ surprised to find out that I bring women back to my apartment, and that some of them lose track of their underwear?"

"Dude…" Troy uttered in a tone of awed understanding as Pavel swore again in Polish. Abed just tilted his head to one side and nodded slightly, as though accepting the explanation.

"Now that you've all had this insight into my love life, can we please watch a movie?" Jeff said.

XXXXXX

"Why are we watching porn, buddy?" Troy said as the science-fictiony opening scrawl about the second American civil war of 2017 gave way to a leather clad woman, her top open to the waist and her modesty only just preserved by a spray of water, writhing against the opening credits.

"Yeah - I wouldn't have thought that was your style, Abed." Jeff said.

"It's not porn." Abed answered both of them, somehow managing to convey huge offence in his normal tone of voice. "Casablanca has been something of a theme of this summer, so I thought it'd be fun to watch _Barb Wire,_ the 1996 remake with Pamela Anderson in the Humphrey Bogart role."

" _Whaaat?"_

(An hour and a half later)

"Congratulations Abed," Jeff said, a tone of appalled awe in his voice. "I think you have finally succeeded in your quest to find the worst movie ever made."

Abed shook his head. "Everybody knows that's _Plan Nine From Outer Space_ Jeff."

"Does that take the memory of a much loved classic and publicly defile it?"

"No…"

"Then this is worse." Jeff said firmly.

"I think the next film will be more to your taste," Abed said, slipping a DVD into the player. Jeff relaxed and grinned as the classic theme tune started to play.

" _The Magnificent Seven?_ This is more like it, Abed."

"Jeff, why is the bald guy wearing your cowboy outfit?" Troy asked a few minutes later, with a confused expression on his face.

"Jeff modelled his costume on the outfit worn by Yul Brynner here and which he reprised in the SciFi western _Westworld,"_ Abed said. "It's arguably the coolest cowboy outfit in the history of cinema."

" _Definitely_ the coolest - why do you think I copied it?" Jeff said, though he saluted Abed with a bottle of beer anyway.

XXXXXX

The following morning Jeff dished up breakfast for the guys and made them coffee from the beans Abed brought with him. After they said their farewells he sent Annie a text message saying it was safe for her to come home, which she did about an hour later.

"Aaaww, you missed me!" She said with a huge smile on her face as the welcoming hug died down.

"What? No!" He grinned back at her. "We just had a narrow escape that's all - Pavel found this down the side of the couch…" he showed her the bra.

"That's not one of mine." Annie said, a grim expression on her face. As Jeff froze, going slack-jawed with shock, Annie's grim expression slowly morphed into one of intense glee as she desperately sought to repress an attack of the giggles.

"Why you little-" Jeff gasped as he lunged for her. Annie yelped in mock terror as she scurried off across the apartment with Jeff in pursuit. He finally caught her by the simple expedient of flinging himself bodily across the kitchen island while she attempted to circle it, then hoisted her over his shoulder, with legs pounding his chest, fists his back and loud cries of " _put me down you ape!"_ \- though the effect was somewhat spoiled by laughter amidst the outrage.

He carried her into the bedroom, dropped her onto the bed and landed beside her on the second bounce. "I did miss you, you know." He said softly.

Annie's mixed expressions - amusement, outrage, even mild arousal - were promptly replaced by a soft glow of happiness. "I missed you too," she said. "Now come here," and she pulled him in for a long, slow kiss.

XXXXXX

Even the most perfect of summers comes to an end. At the start of this one, Annie Edison had drawn up a list of goals to achieve over the break. Now, as she was riding to Greendale in the passenger seat of Jeff's car, she called them back to mind and checked her progress against them.

 _Meet people unconnected with Greendale?_ She thought of Simon and Donny and smiled softly. _Check._

 _Get a job and earn enough money to get through the next year?_ That one was easy. _Check._

 _Meet a nice, normal guy who will know how lucky he is to date me?_ She looked sideways at Jeff and smiled softly. He turned his head slightly as he registered the movement and smiled back, not knowing why but just happy to see her happy. _Nice? Most of the time. Knows how lucky he is? I think so, yes. Normal? Well, two out of three ain't bad. Check._ She smiled at him again and moved on to the final item on her list.

 _Return to school a grown woman in full control of her life and with a mature, healthy relationship?_ She took out her compact, ostensibly to check her make-up but actually to give a good hard look into the eyes of the woman looking back at her. _I am Annie Edison and I am living the life I chose for myself._ She sat up straight in the seat. _Check, check, check and check._

The car came to a halt. Annie looked out the window and saw they had arrived at Greendale. Jeff got out of the driver's side, walked around the car, opened the passenger door, took Annie's bag and offered her his hand to help her out.

"Milady?" He said with a soft smile.

"Milord," she beamed back at him as she took his hand.

Annie Edison's perfect summer was over. She straightened her back and stepped forward into the rest of her life.


End file.
